An Awakening
by Jehssicka
Summary: Chap22! Tatianna Anderson; a simple girl, with random moods, and powers. She just wanted to keep her life a secret but with an old acquaintance of the sons returning and a prophecy in the mix, her secret might just save the sons and herself.Reid/OC
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is my first attempt at a fanfiction, I hope you enjoy it a bit. This chapter is kind of boring but I'm hoping for the second one to be better.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own character. Thank you.

--

Chapter 1: Just The Start.

Here I am in this impossibly stuffy office, with my parents while the talked to the Provost. Trying to get me into the school, I imagine. It wouldn't be as easy as it should be, but easy enough. You can't exactly turn down a student with my grades, but if I didn't have my grades and all the provost saw was a file full of tardiness, fights, and skipping classes and some other minor things I would not be here. I would be at some other private school that would somehow accept me. I guess I can't really complain, it's better than some of the schools I've been to.

Now you are probably thinking she must be bad if she has been to a lot of schools but that's not true. My father's job makes it so that my family moves around the states a lot; it started out a sad thing for me. I'd move somewhere make friends, and then have to break the ties and eventually lose contact with them. That's why I don't bother much with people, Ill have people I hang out with. But don't get attached to. I figure what is the point when I am just going to be moving again. My parents are extremely wealthy, my mom and dad are still together no stepchildren or anything of that sort. They love each other, it's that kind of love you think is impossible in the world nowadays but they have it. I had a good childhood, and a good up bringing all in all I was the perfect child. Then I started high school, and started to get into more arguments with teachers, students and my parents. Arguments with my parents and teachers stayed just that, but the arguments with the other students turned into fights and I've received and given plenty of bloody noses and split lips. It's just how I am; I don't usually provoke a fight though.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, we would be glad to accept your daughter to our prestigious academy. She can start on Monday, since there is no point in starting tomorrow on Friday. She can bring all of her stuff to her dorm room if she pleases or stay with you at home. I'll have a uniform ordered for her, and until it gets here she can wear her old schools" I was snapped out of my daze by the provost listening to him talk to my parents about my accommodations and how happy he was that I was here. Bunch of bullshit if you ask me, just a courteous way of saying thanks for all the money.

Noticing my parents start to stand up I followed suit and then walked out of the school with them. They were leaving, so I told them that I wanted to check out the dorm just incase it was anything I would want to stay in possibly and walked away. I had followed them in my own car, so transportation was no issue.

The dorm room was nothing too enticing; I think it's better to stay at home. It was small and had two beds, which meant I would have a roommate, whom I am guessing is in the bathroom right now. I carefully walked around the small room and peered out the window nothing but grass and trees and a parking lot. No this wasn't for me, home it is.

"Who are you?" I heard a voice behind me and turned around, there was a blonde girl standing there. She had green eyes, and looked pretty but bitchy and someone that I wouldn't find amusing for long.

"Well I'm your roommate, but I think I'll be staying at home instead" I stated to her, turning up my nose a bit. I was acting like a stuck up bitch, but I don't care its what I do best.

"Okay, whatever good. I don't exactly want you as a roommate" she replied while grabbing a hoodie out of her closet. I presumed that she had a spare class, or was playing hooky. As it was still time for classes.

Rolling my eyes I swiftly walked towards the door, "honey, you don't want me as anything towards you" I said to her in a sickly sweet voice before leaving and heading out of the school.

Upon exiting I saw a blonde boy leaning up against a car, I sighed as I saw him he was good looking. His blonde hair was slightly shaggy, and his face was chiseled it seemed. Walking closer I noticed him checking me out, ah I'm fresh meat as usual. He was taller than my 5'7 frame, and his uniform was messed up a bit. His ties was hanging loosely around his neck, a few buttons of his shirt were undone at the top exposing his neck and some of his chest it was also not tucked in his pants. His sleeves were rolled up and jack propped onto his one shoulder, I saw tattoos on his upper arms and smirked.

"May I help you?" I asked him.

--Reid Pov--

Exiting the school I started on my way to my vehicle but stopped when I noticed a new car that I had never seen before and another. I saw three people exit the school, a family to be exact. I couldn't quite see the girl that was with them but she quickly walked away to the dorm rooms while her parents left leaving only one car now. Leaning up against the silver BMW I figured I should wait to see this new girl.

While I was lost in my thoughts I saw a girl walking towards me, she looked at my intently while I looked her over. Her hair was blonde, actually it was so light it was edging on white and went to the middle of her back. Her face was slender and I saw that she had some nice cheek bones. Her jeans were tight and she was wearing a studded belt, her simple white wife beater shirt was also tight but covered up by a black vest. A single silver necklace adorned her neck and was just a simple circle of clear stones.

"May I help you?" she asked, her voice was polite but I picked up the sarcasm in it. So she's saucy, very interesting.

"Oh I was just wondering who this fine vehicle belonged to, its quite a beauty" I answered her as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I watched her as she walked up to the car door and unlocked it before opening it and leaning in, rifling through her large purse she grabbed a pack of cigarettes. So the pretty girl has a little habit, never would have pegged her for it. Shutting her door she leaned against her car beside me, and looked straight at me. That's when I noticed her eyes, they were gray a very pale gray with some flecks of dark blue. Unique and somehow suiting, I watched her light her cigarette and waited for her answer. A gleam of silver catching my eye as she licked her lips.

"A tongue ring?" I asked, not bothering to wait for her to reply to my last comment.

"Ya, your point being" was her short reply while looking around the school ground.

"Nothing at all" I smirked at her, and caught her glance over at me. She let out a mischevious smile and then flicked her cigarette.

"Tatianna Anderson" was her next statement. So that was her name, suits her seemingly enough she's not exactly what you would call the girl next door.

"Reid Garwin" I told her and then stood from her car as she started walking back towards the driver side door.

"So, I am guessing that you are skipping class and have nothing to really do so do you want to go for a ride. In my car that seems to be and I quote quite a beauty" she asked as if I wasn't a complete stranger.

"Well you are guessing right, unlock the passenger side" was my answer before walking quickly over to the passenger side and sliding into the car.

--

Okay, so tell me what you think? This is my first attempt at a fanfiction, well at actually posting one. So I need honesty. Thank you!!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'm hoping that my writing is good, I still feel a little bit nervous with it. But practice will make it better.Also, I would like to say that this chapter has DRUG USE in it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but my own character Tatianna Anderson, and anyone else that I might make as a new character. K Thanks.

Chapter 2: An Unusual Hangout

Driving quickly away from Spenser Tatianna shifted her car into its final gear and then leaned back driving towards the town of Ipswich. "So what's good here?" she asked.

"I don't know, there's not a whole lot here compared to a city. We have a theatre, some restaurants, a café, but we all normally hang out at the bar called Nicky's. Sometimes there are parties at the dells" Reid told her as he watched her drive "you know its good that you know how to drive a stick" he commented and watched as she smirked.

"Nah I think I know where we'll go to hang out" she stated simply. Before turning towards the outskirts of the town near down the road to Caleb's house.

Reid glanced at her before keeping his eyes on the road. "Where is that?" he asked, and Tatianna told him it was a secret. He continued to watch as she drove passed Caleb's and ten more minutes they stopped at a drive and she drove in.

Taking in the house as they drove through the treed driveway Reid was a bit shocked. He'd always seen the driveway but never the house it was large easily three stories and was stone, obviously having been redone. There was a cement step and two pillars that went high up the walls. A large circular drive way of stone with a small garden in between it took up a lot of the space. But it suited the house and every other detail there was about the place.

"Your house?" he asked her, curious as to why she brought him here. He smirked maybe she wasn't as innocent as she looked.

"Of course Mr. Garwin, and remember you have spares the rest of the day" she said lightly before stepping out of the car and grabbing her purse.

He followed her lead and into the house, and up the stairs to the second floor and to the end of the hallway before walking into one of the rooms. She threw her purse on the bed and opened her closer doors before she began searching for something.

"Why are we in your room? You know if you think that I'll have sex with you, well you are probably right." Reid declared sitting down on the bean bag chair in her room. He looked towards her once he heard her snicker and saw her bring out a medium sized box and walk into the bathroom that joined her room.

"Now now, I haven't even known you for twenty four hours. But I have something better in mind." She responded, and turned on the tap in the bathroom. Turning it off she walked back into the room with a bong in her hands. Reids eyes widened and he looked at her rather unsure.

"What makes you think I do weed" he said rather rudely not liking her accusations.

"Oh please, don't try that. I could smell it on you pretty boy. Plus you look so laid back that you'd probably do it anyways." She exclaimed at him before sitting down in her other bean bag chair and grabbed a lighter.

"What about your parents" Reid quickly shot out the question. She laughed lightly and Reid found that he like the calming effects of her voice it wasn't overly annoying like the other girls at the school that all tried to sound hot. Her voice was light and it's what made him not want to try to have to get into her pants but that he actually wanted to talk to her and hang out with her.

"They don't care, trust me I have total freedom." Tatianna stated, looking at Reid "you sure ask a lot of questions you know" she added afterwards.

"Sorry, just wanting to know more about the prey" he stated wolfishly, and watched her look at him and shake her head before she grabbed a bag out of her purse and proceeded to pack the bowl. Taking her lighter she proceeded to take a toke, and hold in the smoke. Reid watched her intently, barely any of the girls at Spenser ever did this they weren't into it but she was highly into it and he could tell just by how she went about everything.

"Well…"she started blowing out the smoke "are you sure maybe you aren't the prey?" passing the bong to Reid and the lighter she leaned back in her bean bag chair and turned on the TV in her room.

"Oh I'm pretty sure I'm not" was his reply as he inhaled the smoke and held it before exhaling and passing it back to Tatianna.

"We'll see" came her remark taking the bong from Reid.

--Tatianna's POV--

Well I'm not to sure why I invited Reid over to smoke weed, I'm supposed to be setting a good example and here I am getting stoned. But whatever, he's quite entertaining and it's surprisingly going well. We stopped toking a little while ago, and are just watching Jackass. It's a good thing, I know someone that isn't going to pry much he hasn't asked anything personal or tried to dig deep. He's just taking in a random hang out. Which makes me feel better because that's the way I like people to be, since I'm that way myself.

Reid's laughing knocked me out of my thoughts and I quickly looked at the TV and then at Reid who was still laughing. The virtues of being high, everything is always funnier than it really is.

"Dude, I totally missed that. I got an idea" I stated and quickly jumped up running over to my purse and grabbing my cell phone and cigarettes.

"A smoke? Alright, give me one of those" Reid said and I passed him one of my smokes, and then shaking my head.

"No lets order pizza!" I said cheerily and he started laughing at me.

--Reids POV--

After the pizza was done, I looked at the clock and noticed that it was five in the afternoon. Missed the rest of school, and wasn't bored like I usually am that's good. We're still sitting in her room, and she's currently playing guitar hero. It's like I'm hanging out with one of the guys, I've never ever hung out with a girl and had her act like the guys. Even Sarah and Kate don't act like the guys, it's actually kind of nice.

I looked over at Tat and then saw that she was just finishing the song and got a high score. I looked at her and rolled my eyes and she exclaimed she was the best at guitar hero.

"Yeah right, your about to be schooled" I told her and then there was a knock at her door, she got up and unlocked it and her father walked in. I immediately felt awkward, parents aren't my thing. I don't meet them, or deal with them. Only my friends parents, because I've known them since birth.

I watched as he looked at me, and then at Tatianna "Who's your friend?" he asked light heartedly and Tatianna laughed at her dad.

"Oh this is Reid, he didn't have anymore classes when I was leaving the school and I figured I'd hang out with him and try to make a friend at the new school and learn about it" she answered him.

His face turned into a smile and then still looking at his daughter he said "Oh I was expecting your reason to be that he was good looking" he poked fun at her. She rolled her eyes and then shoved her dad out of the room. Who was just grinning, I smirked well that's one parent that I don't think I'll have a problem with he was so laid back.

"Sorry about that" she mumbled before sitting back down and staring at the ceiling, before jumping a bit when my cell phone went off. I looked down and grabbed it, Tyler was calling me great.

"Hello" I spoke, into the phone while looking at my hands in a bored fashion.

"Dude where are you, we have a swim practice scheduled at six after the girls" I heard him state into the phone and I groaned.

"I completely forgot about that I'll be there soon" I said and hung up my phone before looking towards Tatianna.

"Need a ride to the school?" she asked simply and I nodded at her. I followed her out of the school and into her car back towards the school.

Okay, so it's not that great of a second chapter but the next one will be better cause the first two are like an intro to the rest of the story. Thanks, please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: So third chapter, it's a bit further into the story

Author's Note: So third chapter, it's a bit further into the story. The first two were just starters so that I can get the day that Reid and Tatianna met out of the way, and start on with the rest of the story. I'll try to make it longer, because I know myself I like long chapters. Anyways, I want to put a thank you out to all of my reviewers, w8ing4rain, SexyInu and wintertwist87. Thank you for your support, it means a lot!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant. If I did I would be writing scripts to make a Covenant movie for each of the sons to be based about like the first was mainly about Caleb. I only own my character Tatianna, and any other characters that might jump into the plot.

Chapter 3: Anger Evoked.

It's been almost a month since I moved to Ipswich, since I met Reid and the rest of the Sons. It's been an interesting time, for being in a private school the sons and their girlfriends act pretty low key. Of course I get the occasional questioning from them about my past or subjects pointed towards what my family does and things like that. I simply just tell them that my dad gets relocated a lot and I moved to a lot of places; leaving them with that answer every time. I think they are finally realizing that I don't want to discuss it; I don't want to get into it and have their ideals of me change.

I kind of didn't tell everything about my self, for instance I didn't get into just any fights with girls or students at my school but I got into them at parties and had charges pressed against myself. I used to do a lot more than just marijuana, that's why I was constantly fighting with my parents and they sent me to a counselor to discuss why I was doing drugs like ecstasy, speed, and poppers. Easily enough they were all uppers and kept me happy with my days, and on the days where I woke up groggy, weak and sick after a night of overdoing it with the uppers I would counteract a bit with smoking weed. It calmed me down quick and made me able to be numb the sick feeling that would be in my stomach. A vicious cycle I suppose, feel miserable take uppers or hallucinogens, then when you wake up feeling sick from it calm down with some weed or take more of the other drugs.

But I quit that, thankfully but I still don't like to speak about it I still have my days where I am close to a relapse but I try to block it out and I suppose I do that with my weed but that's just whatever. I don't really listen to the whole its bad for you scene, to each their own though I do suppose. Enough about my quiet time discussions to myself, but when your sitting in English/Literature class there is only so much hope for you. Especially when you excel at this subject. I haven't been sleeping right lately, and I'm not to sure why I just seem to be up all the time and running on three hours a night. Lowering my head onto my arms I watched the teacher lecture the significance of Shakespeare towards literature, feeling my eyes start to droop all I saw was black.

_--Normal POV--_

There was five minutes left in class, and the teacher was being generous today so he let them out the five minutes early. Reid was standing up from his seat glancing around the classroom, when his eyes stopped and he saw Tatianna sleeping away. Her blonde hair covering her face, her body hunched over the desk (is that what you would call them, even though they are in a theatre kind of feel?) and her head resting on her arms. He grinned before walking towards her and standing behind up. Grabbing her arms he shook her while telling her to wake up, jumping up quickly she looked around shock a small yelp emitted from her. Resting her eyes on Reid she gave a slight grimace.

"There are better ways to wake me up you know" she grumpily mumbled, slinging her book bag onto her one side.

"Oh don't be crabby, just because your thoughts of me keep you up all night long doesn't mean you can be grumpy" Reid retorted cheekily and winked at Tatianna.

"Shut up Reid" she growled viciously before walking away from him, and exiting the room leaving him dumbfounded in the classroom.

Tatianna walked quickly down the hallway, Literature being the last class of her day. She went to her locker and grabbed some of her other books before shutting her door to find Reid standing there looking at her. She leaned against the locker and watched the students milling about in the hallway.

"What was that bullshit about five seconds ago" Reid bit out, letting Tatianna know how much he didn't like her little outburst of anger just by the tone of his voice.

"I'm not in the mood, I'm going home. Peace" she heatedly replied before walking away from Reid who merely glared at her back, not liking how his new friend was acting. Deciding he would go see her tonight at her house, probably around supper time because her mom almost made something good to eat. She was a part of his life now, and when she was acting weird Reid was damn sure he was going to find out why. Along with finding why she won't let him know anything about her before she moved here.

Tatianna got into her car and slammed the door shut, grabbing a cigarette out of her purse she lit it and then started her car. Angrily she pulled out of the school parking lot and towards her house. She didn't want to answer Reid, because she couldn't exactly say well you woke me up from a dream and it was rather important. Knowing full well he would come back with a ignorant comment, and it usually didn't get under her skin but this time it would. Thinking back to her dream she sighed out and shook her head lightly before she finished her smoke and started pulling into her driveway and entering her house.

"Mom!" she yelled as she walked into the house, hearing a muffled over here she followed the voice of her mother upstairs to the third floor of the house. She was currently writing up decorating ideas while sitting in the middle of a bare room.

"What are you doing?" Tatianna asked, before sitting in front of her mother.

"Oh I'm deciding what I want to do with this room, I've done it already with some other rooms today. Anyways, why did you sound anxious to talk to me?" her mother gently replied, her deep blue eyes making Tatianna almost feel like she was drowning in them, it was a regular feeling whenever she saw her mom. She had the most beautiful eyes Tatianna had seen.

"Well, you see I fell asleep in Literature-"

"I better not be getting phone call from the provost at the end of today" her mom interrupted.

"No, you aren't let me finish mom. I fell asleep in Literature, and I had another dream. More vivid than the others I have been having, but still the same" she explained while looking around the room almost feeling awkward.

"I knew you haven't been having a good nights rest in a while. What happened in this dream?" was her motherly reply, as she smiled at her daughter.

"Well its like the others, there are strong feelings other energy being powered. It doesn't feel like it is being used at all though, its as if someone were collecting all their power to show how much they have. While another one does the same, only this one is much stronger than the first. It's hazy and I can only make out two figures and voices that are barely audible, but they seem to be showing off each other's powers. You know how animals, well males puff their chests and all that garbage when attracting a mate and scaring off other males?" she explained, and looked at her mom who nodded "well it feels like that. A battle of dominance, and then I myself start to make my powers grow or collect or whatever it is that is happening. Then all I can see is darkness, but I can sense the feelings of fear, anger, astonishment and hope but all in all they are still very cryptic feeling." She finished and then felt her phone vibrate, picking it up she saw that she had a new text from Reid.

**'Hey sexy girl, I'm coming over at supper time'** was all that he wrote Tatianna smirked; she was going to have to apologize for her random anger.

**'Okay, I'll let my mom know'** she texted back and then looked at her mom who was waiting for her to finish writing back.

"Well, you're getting more information out of the dreams it seems though. But I am unsure what it all means. Maybe you should go to the water tomorrow, see if that helps any." was her mother's advice, while she ran her hand through Tatianna's hair and smiling at her.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea, by the way Reid says he is coming over for supper" she said as she got up, and left the room to her bedroom.

--

Reid walked gracefully into the room, for few that knew his mother had made him take etiquette classes when he was younger and Tatianna liked to annoy him by cracking jokes about it. He saw her lying on her bed staring at her laptop screen not noticing that he was there. Silently moving towards her he moved quickly and jump on top of her, she let out a scream, rolled over and then looked at him, her eyes quickly scanned his face and briefly held her gaze to his eyes.

"Twice! Twice in one day Reid" she said exasperated, staring at the blonde boy that was now straddling her. His hands were holding him up as he leaned over her.

"I couldn't help it, I just love hearing you scream" was his answer as he moved his body lower to her.

Faintly feeling Reid's breath on her neck she glanced up at him he was trying to either annoy her or turn her on. She wasn't quite sure which side was winning right now either, because she couldn't doubt that she was attracted to Reid and very much in a physical way. So she was turned on, but she was also annoyed with the fact that he was doing this at this very moment and the fact that she was having some of the thoughts she was having. But then there is also the possibility that he could just be joking with her all together.

"Why did the other guys in the change room say how hot I sound" she asked him in a sarcastic fashion, that still held some truth in it.

The truth was Tatianna was like Reid in more ways than one; she had the party loving attitude, similar attitude and above all others she probably got around just as much as Reid did. She didn't care if people called her a slut, or whore or anything of the like. She liked sex plain and simple and was not afraid of someone's opinions on her lifestyle. She used protection, took the pill and went for check ups and was perfectly fine every time.

"Well of course, your hot gossip in the change room, but I'm not here to talk about that. I want to know what the fuck was up with you this afternoon". He snidely remarked to her.

"Can you get off of me" she growled out, they were having one of there small matches. He would say something and it wouldn't matter what and she would retaliate with anything she could think of and then it would somehow bother Reid and they would have a small dominance anger match.

"No, now tell me what your deal was" Reid demanded his face inches from Tatianna's as he stayed straddled on top of her and hunched over in her face with his hands on either sides of her head.

"Nothing, I was just really tired and the way you woke me up made me mad. It could have been done nicer" she explained, but in reality she was mad that he had interrupted her dream.

Looking slightly unconvinced he moved in closer to her body his nose touching hers as he stared intently in her eyes. Reid couldn't tell why but he knew she wasn't telling him the whole truth but that's how she was. He'd grown accustomed to watching her habits, the way she avoided questions and the way she didn't get close to anyone. He knew when she was keeping something hidden, cause she always was.

"Your not telling me the whole truth Tatianna" came his firm reply. Her eyes went into a penetrating glare at the accusation.

"Fuck off Reid, seriously you would be pissed if someone woke you up by shaking you" Tatianna grounded out he could see he hit a soft spot, this was definitely not something that she wanted to be discussing.

"Then tell me the real reason" he smirked at her.

"I did" was her short reply.

"Oh no you didn't, but you know what you want to keep hiding fine be that way" Reid stated he moved his one arm to her arm and let his hand roughly grasp her while whispering in her ear "but it's not going to help you get away from anything"

"Shut up, you don't fucking know anything Reid" she moved her one hand up to his chest to push him away, she wasn't in the mood to apologize to him anymore she just wanted him to leave.

His grasp on her arm only seemed to tighten and she turned her head to the side to fix a glare at him, while his face was still beside hers. She caught his eyes and immediately got lost in how bright of a blue they were, quickly she darted her eyes from his to his lips and then back up. He smirked at her, knowing exactly what she had just thought about him. She felt her anger bubble some more and then moved her hand that was on his chest to the back of his neck as she pulled him towards her.

"Tat, we're not finished talking about this" Reid said to her.

"I told you to shut up Garwin" was all she declared before she pulled him closer to her and pressed her lips against his.

_--Reids POV--_

I hadn't expected my interrogation to turn into this I thought quickly as I felt her lips against mine. Soft, plush and definitely talented I complimented her in my head as I moved my lips against hers and took my hand off her arm and to underneath her back pulling her closer to me. Her hand on my neck pushed me closer to her and her other hand moved into my hair.

I won't lie and say I had thought of doing this many times, and have almost acted on it but then I see her go off with some other guy. She's hot, so I can't blame her but I've still wanted to show her a good time for a while.

I felt her tug my hair, before biting and sucking on my bottom lip for a few seconds. Bringing my arm around her waist I pulled her up while I leaned back making her crawl on top of me once I wasn't straddling her anymore.

_--Tatiana's POV--_

I knew that he would drop it if I started kissing him, it's pretty sad that the boy has a mind lead mainly by sex. But it also means keeping him preoccupied is easy to do. Sitting on top of him I pushed my hands on his chest and dragged my nails against his pecks through his shirt. While his hands roamed down my back to my ass, grabbing it tightly, his tongue was busy exploring mine and having a battle of dominance.

"Tatianna, dinner is ready!" I heard my mom yell from down the hall and I grinned against Reid's lips before I sat up looking down at him. His lips were bruised and red, and his hair messed up.

I moved my hand through his hair and straightened it out while he stared up at me, curiously and lustfully. I carefully slid my hand from his hair, down the side of his face and down his neck before I retraced it up to his jaw and moved my fingers over to his lips. Gently I ran my one finger tip across his bottom lip, glancing at his eyes I got sucked into them. I felt a light twinge in my hand and looked back at my finger, he had just playfully nipped at it and I smirked.

"Come on, lets go" I said to him and he grinned, his hands keeping a hold of my hips.

"Are you sure, I mean we could eat later" he offered while tracing a design on my hip with his thumb.

"Nope, we're eating now. Get up" I replied getting off of him, he sat up on my bed and I smirked at him. He was pouting for not getting what he wanted "stop pouting it's not very becoming of you" I added in and then he glanced over at me and shot me a look.

Smiling I patted his shoulder and then sat in his lap facing towards him, he looked at me confused at what I was doing. I kissed him again, what can I say he can kiss, instantly he responds to my lips while his hands run down my sides. I move away slightly breaking our lip lock and then stand up.

"There muffin, now lets go" I partially ordered while walking to my bedroom door, hearing him growl and follow behind me.

--

So I tried to make it longer, and as for the whole random kissing scene. Well she didn't want Reid to find out about her dream. As for the dream that will get cleared up soon, I just want you to have a slight itch to want to read more. The kiss will help play into the story and add some things so that my plot can get rolling. Review please, criticism welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Hey, hope the story is seemingly good =) Feel free to review any of your thoughts on it. Criticism is welcome. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy with a lot of stuff. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant, only my character.

Chapter 4:

"Okay everybody do questions seven to thirty two for homework, and show your work" I heard our math teacher state and groaned, lifting my head from my books. There was five minutes left in class, I had easily avoided any questions and had been able to get a nap before class was over.

"I don't get how you're in the high classes when all you do is sleep" Tyler said to me and I grinned.

"Hey man, I can't help it if I'm a genius" I retorted while he rolled his eyes at me, I grabbed my books before heading out of the classroom. It was lunch now and I was going out for a cigarette after dropping my shit off in my locker.

Lighting up the cigarette I breathed in the nicotine, leaving it in my mouth for a few minutes before exhaling. Bringing it back up to my lips and inhaling a small hand grabbed my wrist, looking over I saw Tat smiling at me before pressing her unlit cigarette to mine and breath in lighting her own. I smirked and exhaled again before looking at her, nothing had happened after our random kiss. We had gone for supper and then hung out and she acted like nothing had happened. But I have plans of my own, no girl best friend or not just leaves me hanging.

"Thanks for the light" she said airily while leaning against the school, her eyes looking out at the parking lot.

"No problem, so Tatters what are you doing the rest of today?" I asked her, moving so I was standing in front of her and in the path of her vision.

"Hanging out with you," she answered me; her tone was a slight questioning one as if unsure of her answer.

"Bingo, lets go and get some real food in your car of course" I motioned for her to stand up from the wall and towards her car.

Rolling her eyes she laughed and walked towards her car, before quickly turning around making me collide with her. She grabbed onto me before I lost my balance, the mischievous look on her face never leaving.

"We have to change first, I'm not wearing this all day" she referred to her uniform.

"But babe, it looks good on you" I replied while playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Really? Well you know I look better out of it" my eyes shot up towards her, and she pressed her body against mine lightly. I quickly brought my arms around her and brought her closer to me.

"Oh really now" was my answer, she kept her hands on my sides and I felt her fingers begin to move lazily trace designs.

"Yeah, I look great in jeans and a shirt" she quipped and then swiftly slipped out of my hold and began for her car. Growling slightly I followed behind her, why does she have to be such a tease?

Normal POV

Tatianna and Reid had gotten changed and then gone driving around Ipswich, eating at one of the local diners before heading out of town on an old dirt road that was rarely used.

"Now where are we going?" Reid asked Tatianna as she continued to drive down the road.

"Just to a secluded spot" she replied and kept her eyes on the road, the color in them seemed dimmer than usual and Reid had taken notice of how Tatianna had been acting more and more each day.

"You know if you wanted to get me alone, you just had to say so" he smirked this was a regular conversation of theirs and it always made her grin.

"Reid if I wanted to have sex with you right now I would have went back to my house" she said and then pulled into a little treed area before turning in her seat and grabbing her backpack. She quickly got out of the car and started walking away from it, confused Reid followed her until she stopped at a very wide rock. She set her backpack down and then pulled out her zigzag papers and started to roll a joint.

"You know you smoke that too much" he told her, sitting down beside her on another rock.

"You know you smoke that too much" she mocked him in a high-pitched voice, acting rather snottily.

Reid looked at her and shook his head; lately she had become more and more bitchy in the passed few days. She used to be loud and outspoken, she still was but she also started to get an attitude towards Reid not that he minded cause he liked how much fire she had, but it grew tiresome sometimes. He hated not knowing much about her, normally he didn't give a shit but he figured since he couldn't know anything it made him want to know. That whole wanting what you cant have, or well in this case wanting to know what you can't know. She was steadily becoming more and more interesting to Reid he took note of how she was usually high all day or for the better part of it, she smoked roughly a pack of cigarettes a day, and he knew that she had at least some alcohol in her drink at one point in her day. It was like she thinks she can't be stable without it or something, she obviously has an addiction problem but why was his question. Was it just for something to do or was she hiding something or trying to block something out.

"Earth to Reid, its your toke" Tatianna stated bringing Reid out of his trance as he took the joint from her hand and took his turn.

"After this I have to go back home, family stuff to do and all" she said, and he looked at her oddly before nodding his head.

Finishing the joint in silence they got back into the car and drove away, Tatianna dropped Reid off at the school and then drove away in the direction of her house. Reid was confused, she had never just randomly ditched for family stuff and he wasn't sure if maybe it was family stuff and that maybe that was the reason why she was so weird lately. But he'd find out somehow.

---Tatianna's POV----

Driving out of town making it seem like I was going in the direction of my house, before turning at a hidden pathway and parking my car there I quickly got out of my car grabbing my purse and cell phone I walked slowly towards my destination. Thinking about my last month here, not much had happened still but my dreams were becoming more and more frequent and it was becoming annoying. I remember my first day here, before I had met anyone and before we had even entered the town. The first time I felt the power.

_--Flashback---_

_Looking at the road ahead I took in the scenery; it was a vast mass of green turning gold, orange and red. The view of the many trees, and the leaves changing color was breathtaking as was every other part of the destination ahead. I saw a sign on the side of the road saying Ipswich 60 miles, and kept driving._

_Then all of a sudden I felt it; at first it was just like a splash of water in the face cool and refreshing. I could sense it growing larger the closer I got to the town; the land was consumed of it every organism was seeping full of the power and it made my head feel hazy. I felt like my skin was being licked and then it was as if someone had blown on it after, covering my skin in fresh goose bumps. The whole ride to my new house was like this, and the power kept growing stronger making my body tingle and tremble. I had never felt so much of it in my life asides from some times in my life._

_When I finally reached my new house and stepped out of the car I was hit full force with the true strength of the feeling I had been getting for the last stretch of my drive. The air was electric and sent shivers down my spine, I felt like I was being recharged. I stood there outside of my car for a few moments savoring the feeling I was receiving before entering my house._

_"Dad, mom I'm here" I yelled out and waited for them to respond._

_"In the kitchen, and please don't yell" I saw my father appear in front of me and then led me towards the kitchen where my mother was sitting at the table. They had come a few days earlier than me to set up the house while I decided to wait to leave._

_"So when were you going to tell me that this was a hot bed for magic" I stated as I poured a cup of coffee and sat down at the table with my parents._

_"We weren't sure if you would notice, so we just didn't mention it. But I do suppose we should have known you would feel it since you are a bit more unique than us" my mother answered me while taking a sip of her coffee and my father nodded his head in agreement. Sighing I leaned back in the chair and stared at my cup for a few moments before looking at my parents again._

_"Must you always bring that up when we are discussing our abilities mom, seriously I get it I am different. You do not need to keep reminding me." I bit back and took a sip of my coffee._

_"Don't start Tatianna Alice" my father said in a stern voice before adding on " besides we mean nothing rude by saying that you are unique. It means that you are highly important and you know that. But you should go start unpacking your room and then go to school"_

_"Yes father" I groaned before walking out and searching for a room I wanted for my bedroom._

_---End Flashback---_

I can still feel the power just as much as I did that first day, only now I'm used to it so I don't notice it as much. But when I met Reid, it was like an all-new type of power. It's seductive, alluring and definitely raw. It differs between all of the sons; Caleb's energy feels stable, powerful, but it is a bit hidden I only feel it in bursts because of the control he has. Pogue's on the other hand is fiery, demanding and it seems to roll off of him in waves like it's his testosterone of something. The most surprising though is Tyler, for being someone so shy and well mannered I feel the most of his power it always feels calming, almost like you are being intoxicated but it's also dominant and it oozes off of his body much more than the others.

I've never told the boys about how I can feel power coming off of them, there are many possibilities in how that could end. A) They think I am completely crazy and shun me. B) They know what I am talking about, and welcome me as I am. Or C) They know what I am talking about and are not so welcoming. Either way I am not letting them find out what I am up to. I highly doubt that they have felt any power off of me, I keep mine controlled, hidden, and make it seem weak. If they had felt something by any chance I would probably have been questioned about it, or watched and neither of those has happened or is happening.

--Normal POV—

Tatianna continued walking through the forest as she pondered her thoughts on the new place she arrived in, thinking about how Reid was acting lately. Asking her questions and watching her movements, not for anyone but himself. She knew he was steadily growing more and more curious with her and she was not sure what to do. She liked hanging out with Reid, but she wasn't going to involve someone in something they didn't belong in. Stumbling out of the forest and towards the sand Tatianna sighed as she stood at the dells, over looking the water she walked slowly towards it dipping her toes in it she shuddered at the temperature of it before she peeled off her clothes and walked into the water going out far enough to dive into it.

Swimming through the water she let her body adjust to the slightly chilled liquid, before she slowly closed her eyes and let her powers begin to release. Her gray eyes turned solid white before slipping to a dark navy almost black. Letting all of her magic seep around her body she felt the water move against her skin before it was blocked out and only surrounded her body. Tatianna began to fill her mind with her latest dreams, the two blurry bodies arguing and the powers she felt. Entering her dream again, she tried to make out whom the bodies belonged to but every time she got close to them, something would shift and she would be brought to the same place but from a different view. She was in the minds of the three people that were plaguing her nights, all of them were angry but one of the minds was radiating hatred, revenge, hunger and malicious ideas. She could feel the power again all around her thick, overbearing by all three sources. One of the other psyches was full of caring, worry, and thoughts on trying to keep one of the other figures alive. The person's thoughts were slowly becoming dark though, as their patience seem to wear more and more thin. But the last person's mind made Tatianna feel sick to her stomach, there was so much fear of losing the power, of one of the people in the little triangle, of losing a love. It was so powerful, and Tatianna could almost taste it. Suddenly a image snapped into her head it was clear, unlike how her dreams had been lately.

_--Image/Premonition—_

_Walking down stone steps Tatianna looked around, candles littered the large stone room some of them melted all the way down, others half way and some brand new. A fire was burning in the center of the room as books filled up the walls and stone seats were set all around. She walked up slowly to the fire, seeing a large book floating in the middle of it she quickly looked at it's pages and saw a passage written._

_One must pay to fix the curse._

_Two must discover their hidden connection._

_One must control the addiction._

_Three must not interfere._

_One must overcome their mind._

_Five must unite._

_After reading the small passage Tatianna became confused and then the book slammed shut and saw complete darkness._

_----End Image/Premonition----_

Tatianna's eyes shot open as she broke out of her encasing of power, the cold water licked her body again and she jolted out of the water swimming towards the shore. Not being far away she quickly got out and threw on her clothes before running back to her car and heading home to write down what she had just seen and read down in a journal that she kept in a safety box hidden in her closet.

--End Chapter—

Tell me what you think. Thanks to all my reviewers so far!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: I'm sorry I got slack on my updating, had a lot of stuff going on. Still am but I tried my hardest to put some time into this. Anyways please review I enjoy everyone's thoughts and ideas, I also like criticism because it helps to know what you might not take pleasure in.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant, only my character(s).

Chapter 5: Ideas

The next day Tatianna sat down beside Reid in the cafeteria before classes started, she slowly peeled the orange in front of her as she looked at Reid. His eyes had bags under them and were half open, his hair was messier than usual and his appearance disheveled but not in his usual way of appearing good-looking. No today he looked rough, he also jumped at the slightest thing like when Tatianna had placed her tray on the table.

"What's up with you today" she asked looking at him, she saw him look at her his eyes seemed darker than usual as he looked her over.

"Nothing, just family stuff" he replied to her, his tone told her that it was as far as he was discussing the matter.

"All right fine, anyways I am going to class I'll see you in calculus" Tatianna said as she finished her orange and her apple juice before leaving the cafeteria. Reid watched her go, and shook his head. Was it that noticeable that he was so on edge and worried since he felt the surge of someone using yesterday afternoon. Reid thought about yesterday, and how it at happened and what the conclusion was brought.

_--Flashback---_

_Reid was laying on his bed in the dorms, getting ready to get some rest before heading to Nicky's. Getting comfortable he laid there staring at his TV zoning into the show, minutes had gone by and then he felt it. The air snapped with electricity, his body hair stood on end and his stomach churned. Someone was using, and it didn't feel like the power he felt when one of the guys was using it was more powerful but not dark or evil. In fact it felt very pure and sweet, it was addicting Reid loved the feeling he got from it. It was a rush, so exhilarating and it lasted a while before it suddenly stopped and the feelings left without a trace._

_Hearing his phone ringing he picked it up and saw that it was Caleb "Hello"_

_"Reid, did you just use a lot" Caleb asked his tone on edge._

_"No I didn't use, but I felt it. It was powerful Caleb" he exclaimed and then listened to Caleb tell him to meet him and the others at the colony house. Standing up he left the room and headed out to meet the others._

_Sitting down on his stone seat around the fire he looked at the others, they were all clearly confused about what everyone had felt. They all discussed it and said it had felt the same, but none of them had said that could feel a rush from it or anything. All the other sons had felt was some using lots and that it wasn't a dark power. They didn't feel how pure it was or how good it felt like Reid had so he left it out of their conversation._

_"So what do we do now?" Tyler asked, and looked towards Caleb who ran his fingers through his hair and down his face thinking deeply._

_"There isn't much we can do, we don't know who it was or where the power was being used. So we're going to have to wait for someone to keep using, hopefully they aren't up to something. I don't want another incident like Chase happening" Caleb answered him, looking at each of the other sons. They all nodded before heading off deciding to not raise any alarm or let the girls know since nothing had happened yet._

_--End Flashback—_

The rest of the night all Reid could wonder was who it was, and if they were actually as pure as their power was conveying. He wondered if he knew the person or if they were watching his brothers and him without them knowing. He also wondered if they even knew of the brothers and there powers, it could be possible. Either way he was on edge, wondering what this meant and if it was just a passing by or a large scaled event. He got up and went off towards his class for the morning, sitting down beside Tyler who looked at Reid his appearance was much like Reid's.

Tatianna sat beside Sara as she entered the music room, Kate came in shortly after and sat down on the other side of Tatianna. They all talked while they waited for the final bells to ring, Tatianna looked at the clock and noticed they still had more than enough time before the bell rang or the teacher even came in so she decided to ask the girls if they knew why Reid was looking so different.

"Have you guys seen Reid today?" she asked looking at Sara and then Kate, while leaning back in her chair with her feet on her desk.

"No, well at least I haven't Pogue and I got into another fight this morning. So I haven't seen anyone, you know I really don't know how many more fights I can take with him." Kate replied looking slightly upset about the situation.

"Maybe it's time you start picking your battles. It's just a thought, but if he starts to get pissed off about something just tell him that you don't want to fight because it's just not worth it. I mean you guys have been dating for how long?" Tatianna replied to Kate who told her two years.

"Right, you've been dating for two years. I think maybe it's time that you two start communicating more, and don't but in and say that you do communicate because you obviously don't if you are fighting this much. You need to both calmly state what is on your mind instead of jumping the gun and little indiscretions" she then said while looking at Kate, she knew that what she said may have come off bitchy but someone needed to say it and she knew no one else would. It's not like she was worried about hurting Kate's feelings, because she knew she could handle it and wouldn't be hurt unlike everyone else.

"I suppose you're right, anyways Sara have you seen Reid today?" Kate then changed the topic back and looked at Sara who had just stayed silent through Tatianna's little spiel.

"Yeah, I did when I was leaving the cafeteria he was coming in. Looked like he was bothered by something." She explained, looking towards the classroom door.

"Exactly, now do you know why by any chance?" Tatianna asked her, in a rather bored tone.

"Why do you want to know little missy?" Kate questioned cheekily, while she looked at Tat and grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"No I haven't a clue why, and yeah why do you want to know" Sara responded.

Tatianna looked from Kate to Sara and rolled her eyes, "easy there tigers, I was just curious I mean it is Reid for him to look that… um well worried you know it's got to be something big" she smirked at them as they thought about her answer and seemed to understand what she was saying.

"Well I can ask Caleb and see what he says" Sara told her and Tatianna just shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not that big of a deal Sar, no need to involve the head honcho" Tat said and then snickered.

"Sorry for being late class, please quiet down. Today we are going to go over a few composers and then I will ask you to start a project on one of your favorite musical artists or if you prefer a composer that helped music to evolve. Also might I add that on this project should you choose your favorite musical artist I expect and in depth report on them as well as some of their songs, your feelings towards their place in music and I expect them to be at least something more than a garage band genre." The teacher walked in talking as soon as her foot entered the doorway. Tatianna and the others quickly snapped their attention to the teacher leaving the conversation alone.

--

It was lunch and Reid was currently sitting at the cafeteria table eating a burger when Tatianna came and sat down beside him pouting. He looked over at her and swallowed his food before taking a drink of his Pepsi.

"What's wrong with you muffin?" he asked her and then she looked over at him, her lips still pouting but her eyes gave away that she wasn't exactly fully sad.

"This cold air is killing me" she replied looking at him and he laughed.

"Well put some more clothes on, actually no don't do that. Just use me to warm you up" Reid said to her and she just shook her head and laughed.

"No, not like that Reid. I'm not cold, but this cold air is a bitch on my lungs oh and I think I am getting sick so can you tell me where the doctors are in this town" she explained, and he looked at her before taking another bite of his food and nodding his head.

"Okay, well I'm eating your fries" Tatianna declared and took the fries off of his tray and then added salt to them and ketchup.

She noticed he seemed less on edge but she still wanted to know, maybe he was just mad earlier and calmed down and will be able to talk about it. She looked over him; he had somewhat fixed his appearance probably on a spare or when he was skipping. His hair was not as messy, and he looked more awake and not as spooked out.

"So question," she said to him randomly, as the others chatted away at the table ignoring Reid and Tat's conversation as usual.

"Shoot, little lady" Reid replied while sneaking a fry back from her.

"Promise you'll answer me honestly" Tatianna asked him, and he then looked at her suspiciously as she stared away from him and at the fries in front of her while she picked through them and ate.

"Well yeah I'll answer you" he answered, and waited for her to ask him.

"What was up with you this morning, what had you so well freaked out." Tatianna looked at his as she finished asking him. Her eyes locked with his blue ones and she saw them slightly harden up as if she was still asking something touchy.

"It's nothing, I'm going for a smoke you coming?" he shrugged off the question and got up from the table while waiting for her to reply.

Tatianna nodded and got up following Reid out of the cafeteria and walking with him through the halls towards the doors. She looked at him and then shut her eyes before opening them again and looking forward.

"What do you mean it's nothing, if it was nothing you would just tell me." Tatianna then exclaimed when they made it outside she looked through her purse for her cigarettes while Reid lit one up.

"It's nothing Tatianna just drop it. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night because of some family stuff alright that's all you need to know." He told her in a stern voice, 'it's not like I can just up and tell her well you see I'm a witch no wait… warlock? I don't know the exact definition but whatever I have powers and yesterday I felt someone using them that wasn't one of us and by us I mean the other sons and I…. She wouldn't believe me and definitely think I was lying if I told her that' Reid thought to himself as he continued smoking.

"Yeah sure whatever" she started " you know it's not nice lying to your best friend" she then finished and heard Reid snort and laugh.

"Are you kidding me, you don't tell anyone shit. All I know is your name, the music you listen to, how smart you are, and things you like to do-"

"And what is wrong with that?" Tatianna cut Reid off and he looked at her.

"Would you let me finish? I know all of that about you, but I don't know your middle name, where you've lived before, favorite childhood memories, things about what you used to do and about your family. I don't know anything passed the basics Tatianna, I know what everyone else knows but nothing other than that. So why is it any different if I don't tell you something when you don't tell me anything" he finished and said it very bluntly.

Staring at him Tatianna rolled her eyes, "you know what Reid, it's just better that I don't do that. Don't tell you little tid bits of my past or anything like that I'm not dragging you into something you'll eventually not want to be a part of" she finished saying and put out her cigarette before turning and walking away.

Reid just watched her walk away and shook his head, _'What does she mean by that?' _he thought to himself '_why would I want to not have her in my life or be her friend. She's fun to hang out with and I don't see us ever having a problem so isn't it fair that I know about her.'_

---Tatianna's POV----

_'Stupid Reid, why must he always do that'_ I thought as I walked into my calculus class and waited for Reid to show up hopefully he would start backing off or I'm going to just have to stop hanging out with him so much and kind of break the ties. He's probably already a weakness and I cannot have that, I just can't.

Here he comes, please don't say anything Reid just don't. He sat down beside me and set his head on the table waiting for the teacher to enter, just as he normally did. _'Good he isn't going to ask any questions I can relax'._

I truly don't like calculus but I am good at it, much like my other subjects so my parents thought why not take it. It's the only class that I am taking that is for them, they said it would look good on applications if I had high marks and in good classes. I don't really care honestly, I probably won't make it to college so what's the big deal. They normally give me shit for saying that but it is a possibility I mean if I don't get some things figured out in my life poof my powers may be gone. Stupid prophecies, you know someone should really outlaw those things. Or at least break them all I mean that would be nice.

Thinking more about what I saw yesterday I began to zone out in class, it was the dumbest thing I had ever seen in a vision. One must pay to fix the curse. What curse might I ask exactly? Two must discover their hidden connection. That just doesn't sound easy, and then back to one must control the addiction. Like is this maybe simple? Probably not, because no addiction is easy to control or get over if it was it wouldn't be called an addiction. It's stupid, how am I supposed to figure it out and why would I be shown that anyways. I just don't get it, how exactly am I involved I wish I could have seen more.

I continued to ponder all through class, not hearing a word my teacher said but still managing to write down the notes and not get picked on to answer any questions. It didn't get me anywhere though, I am still in the same place as I was when I started thinking about it, and I have no idea what to do about this stupid vision. I guess I can store it away in my head for another time. I suppose I can try again and see if I can get anything more. Yes that will help, that will help a lot.

The bell rang snapping me out of my reverie and I looked around Reid was slowly packing up his books before his spare, which I shared with him. I got up and looked towards him, he hadn't spoken much during the whole class, which wasn't necessarily bad because it meant that he wasn't going to pry.

"So what are we going to do today for our spare Mr. Garwin?" I asked and smiled at him, he looked over at me tiredly.

"I am going to have a nap, and get some rest before swim practice. So I guess you are on your own doll face" Reid said to me and I looked at him weirdly, that was a first usually when he went to have a nap he would offer me to come with him.

"Alright, well come to my house after swim practice." I told him and he nodded his head before leaving.

If I had a spare I was going to go to my house and see if I could find anything more out about this vision I had. I'll see if I can find anything in our library and also try to get more out of another vision. Quickly grabbing and dumping off any books I did or didn't need, and heading out the doors I left for my house.

--

So next chapter will be longer, sorry I haven't updated tons. But I made a promise to myself I would get this chapter finished before the weekend was done.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own Tatianna and her family and any other characters I introduce as my own. The covenant does not belong to me.

Author's Note: Oh gosh I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I went away on vacation and just got back. I will hopefully have the next chapter up later today or hopefully Christmas.

Chapter 6: Discovered.

It had been a month since the first time Reid had felt someone out of the covenant use, and every time he felt the power he went searching for it. He was getting closer to finding out exactly where it was being used the most frequently, and he was searching in his last spot of the day. Someone had been using a lot in the passed month, usually everyday and for long periods of time. So it gave Reid plenty of time to search places, and he made sure to check the same places everyday and found that it was never in them so today he decided he would try the one place he hadn't yet.

_'The dells'_ Reid thought to himself, _'it's a good spot, it's secluded and rarely used by many people since everyone is so used to it'_.

Driving towards the dells he felt the power become stronger the closer he got, finally arriving he was amazed at how much power was being emitted. He walked all the way down to the cliffs figuring that way he could find out who it was without giving himself away. Sitting down he scanned the beach in front of him and saw clothes and a towel on the beach, he sat there and waited. Finally he saw a head come out of the water and slowly the person swam back to shore, and that's when Reid noticed the person was naked and a female.

_'It can't be'_ he stared in shock as the figure through the towel over their body drying off. _'But I've known her for months'_. He growled angrily as he watched her blonde hair sway in the breeze, slowly drying and becoming lighter. Getting up Reid continued to watch her as she then turned back to the water and stared at it for a bit before leaving the beach, he then turned and went back towards his vehicle before leaving. Driving in a different direction than Spenser academy very quickly.

--Tatianna's POV---

After I parked in the driveway, I grabbed my purse and went inside my house and up to my room. I wasn't getting very far in my quest for more information out of my visions. I still got the same ones; they've just become more life like than usual. Sometimes though they are longer but I still cannot figure out who the forms belong to or the voices in my dreams. I'm slowly becoming obsessed with it, I go the dells a lot, and stay in my room. I don't necessarily need to be in the water to get a vision, but it's easier to call them on when I am in the water. It has to do with my element being water and some astrological things like that, you know with magic there is never an easy answer.

Sitting on my bed I heard my front door open and shut and then someone walking up the stairs to the second floor rather quickly, I sat there waiting figuring that they were coming to my room. My door opened and Reid walked in looking around the room for me until his eyes rested on mine as I sat on the bed.

"Reid, what are you doing here?" I asked him quickly, normally he told me when he was coming over. It was a Saturday though and he didn't always tell me and I shouldn't be to surprised.

"Well you see, I wanted to talk to you about something I just witnessed" he answered me, shutting my door and standing by it.

"And that is?" I questioned, clearly confused by what he meant and I looked at him furrowing my brows a bit thinking of what he would have witnessed that he needed to come here and talk to me about.

"Well I went down to the dells, more precisely the cliffs" he started and then stopped before looking at me, I widened my eyes a bit and he started talking again " and I saw someone there, actually not only did I see you but I also felt the power you were using. So care to explain exactly who or what you are" he said aggressively.

I stared at him in shock, feeling my stomachs contents start to climb up my esophagus and my body starting to heat up I quickly stood up and glared at him.

"I don't know what you are talking about Reid Garwin" I said simply while folding my arms.

"Bullshit, now tell me who the fuck you are" he snapped back moving closer to me, so his body was now towering over mine.

"If you are trying to intimidate me it's not working" I told him, and then pushed my finger into his chest with force.

He growled at me and then grabbed my arms, looking up at him I glared and then I saw his eyes make a ring of fire and then turn pitch black. I jumped a bit, gasping at him; now he was intimidating. He was mad, and for what? Cause I didn't tell him that I have magical powers; I didn't see him sharing his little secret either… at least until now. I tried to get my arms out of his grasp but he was too strong.

"Let me go now Reid" I bit out; growing very angry that he was just holding me like a rag doll.

"No, you better tell me the truth Tatianna I mean it" Reid retorted and kept his grasp on my arms firm.

I looked at him and tried to free my self again but he wasn't budging, I looked up and him and snarled before I started to let my powers go. I watched him as he watched me my eyes changing and my magic flowing freely.

--Normal POV—

Tatianna's gray eyes changed to white, and Reid watched in amazement and then he saw them change again into a deep blue-black color. He kept his grip, and Tatianna growled at him, "Let me go" she said steadily, her voice low and husky.

Reid almost groaned when she said that, the sound of her voice sounded so good even if she was mad. Touching her was hard to not do, her magic was like a magnet he was instantly entranced by her.

"Tell me what you are" he ground out as he looked at her glaring.

"I suggest you let me go Reid, right now" she replied to him, growling lightly her jaw tightening.

"Tatianna tell me now" Reid ordered his grip tightening on her.

Tatianna stood up straight, her gaze fixed on Reid and then down to her arm where he was holding her. Growling more she wrenched her arm from his grasp, Reid looked at her slightly shocked and then felt her power grow more. He watched as she lifted her one arm, suddenly he felt himself being lifted off the ground and being thrown into the wall.

"What the fuck was that for" Reid yelled at her, she looked at him and smirked. Her eyes still dark but seemingly gleaming with triumph.

"I told you to let me go" was her nonchalant answer, sitting back down on the bed. "Now I am going to suggest you leave" she stated.

Standing up Reid dusted himself off and then threw an energy ball at Tatianna, hitting her square in the stomach. She flew back against the wall behind her, she looked at Reid hurt evident in her still black eyes. Slowly standing up she held her hand to her stomach, she pushed her powers back her black blue eyes turning back to white and then back to the natural gray color. Still staring at Reid she walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

Reid gazed at her, completely still of any movement his face stung and he was sure that there was a mark. Her eyes showed pain in them, physical and mental he watched as she quickly moved behind him and opened the door to her bedroom before standing back in front of him.

"Get out, now" Tatianna ordered in a slow and angry voice, pointing with her finger towards the door.

She watched as Reid turned around, anger in his eyes, and walked out the door to her room slamming it shut. She quickly but up a barrier with her magic and then laid down on her bed, looking down at her stomach she whimpered. Lifting up her t-shirt she examined the skin it was a deep red color and slowly growing darker. Covering from below her belly button to just under the wire of her bra. She winced as she tried to get more comfortable in her bed, laying there she looked out her bedroom window glaring at the outside world.

_'How could I have kept my guard down after I hit him, I should have known he would retaliate and hit me back. If I wouldn't have trusted the he would leave I would have been able to brace myself for that hit and not gotten hurt'_ she mentally scolded herself. Tatianna stayed in her bedroom for the rest of the night, and didn't leave it the following day either.

End.

Tell me what you think. Sorry it wasn't a prettier moment between the two.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep doing these? I don't own anyone but Tatianna.

Author's note: Sorry that this wasn't up on Christmas, but come on it was Christmas. Boxing day was no better either. So thanks for waiting, here is chapter seven!

Chapter 7: Sorry isn't good enough.

Tatianna's eyes shot open as she felt a sharp pain shoot through her abdomen; she slowly sat up her room completely dark. She had spent her whole Sunday in her room, checking her stomach every so often. It was now a dark shade of purple and there were some black spots. It was now 3:36 am Monday morning, and it was official that she was not going to be getting any sleep.

Tatianna got out of her bed and made her way to her bathroom, looking in the mirror she grimaced it was clear that she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep. She already had bags under her eyes; her skin held no color in it and her whole body sagged. Sighing and opening up the cupboard doors underneath her sink she grabbed the bong that was in it and put some water in it. Walking back into her room she went to her one dresser and opened up the jewelry box on top of it and took out a piece and grabbed a bag of weed out of it.

_'How did this happen, how did I get caught.'_ She thought to herself as she packed the bowl in her bong. _'I shouldn't of kept going to the same spot, I let myself get caught by putting my guard now'_ she then growled and lit her lighter before taking toke.

These thoughts were constantly in her head for the passed day and a half, she kept remembering the anger in Reid's eyes and everything that happened in their confrontation. It wasn't like it was a dragged out process, it actually had happened very quickly but in her mind it seemed to be hours long. Sitting on her floor she continued to smoke and mull in her thoughts. The pain in her stomach soon became placed in the back of her mind.

Reid's POV

"That fucking bitch!" I yelled into my steering wheel, I'm still so angry since Saturday afternoon. Driving away from the coffee shop I made my way back to school, it was Monday and I am still trying to figure out how I'll act when I see her. _'Just ignore her'_ I thought to myself.

Walking through the halls I walked up to the boys and smirked while drinking my coffee. We stood outside of the pool before morning practice started; it was one good reason to be on the swim team. First class was swim practice, which I truly don't mind I do actually like swimming it's why I'm on the team.

"Tatianna!" I heard Tyler yell, looking at him I glared before following to where his eyes rested.

There she stood by her locker, which wasn't too far from the pool doors. She looked at him briefly before she turned away, and I noticed that she looked tired but who am I to care she fucking through me into a wall. I should kill her; send her where we sent Chase after all she's probably looking for the same thing as he was.

I watched her some more as she grabbed her books out of her locker and slowly shut it, I knew she was going to have walked passed us to get to her first class. She began walking in our direction and I looked at the guys. They still didn't know what she was, I don't know either but I want to find out before they do, so I'm keeping it a secret.

"Hey Tatianna" Pogue said as she walked closer to us. She looked at him and then at the others. Her gray eyes slowly rested on mine and they fixed into a glare, before she turned and looked at Pogue.

"Sorry, I can't speak right now have to get to class" she said lightly and kept walking.

"But class doesn't start for another fifteen minutes" said Tyler, as he looked towards her back after she passed by the group.

"Like I said I have to get to class," she repeated, still walking and not looking back.

"I'll be right back" I said to the guys and walked in the direction that Tatianna went. I followed her till we were away from the guys, she still had a long way to walk and most of the hallway was secluded since kids normally didn't show up till the last minutes before class, at least the ones that lived in the dorms which was 98% of them.

I continued to follow her a bit more and then finally quickened my pace so I was beside her. I saw her shift a bit but continue walking, her face never turning to look at me. She didn't even acknowledge me but I know she knows I'm beside her.

Normal POV

After a few more steps Reid finally took a few quicker steps and stopped in front of Tatianna, she partially collided into him shoving him away from her she glared.

"What the fuck do you want?" she asked like she was asking a regular question.

"You still need to tell me Tatianna, I deserve to know. I befriended you, and let you into my life while this whole time you've been hiding your little secret. Why?" he said while walking towards her, she slowly stepped back with each step he took. Finally she had somehow turned her body and was now against the wall in the corridor. "Was it so you could share your little secret once we got close enough, or did you just plan on taking my powers and killing me" he asked in a deadly low voice.

"Oh please, if I wanted to take your powers and kill you I would have done it yesterday or a long time ago you fucking idiot. You were never ever supposed to find out, but you couldn't just leave something alone. You think I want people knowing what I am? Think I like it? No I don't so shove off" she exclaimed and shoved Reid again before she started walking again.

Reid grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him, "That's a lie if I ever heard one" he stated and kept his hold on her.

"Yeah, you think it's a lie? Well good for you Garwin, now remove your hand from my arm or I will not be as nice as I was yesterday" she was seething in anger, and trying her hardest to not let her powers show.

"You are going to tell me" Reid simply stated before letting go of her arm and walking away. Tatianna looked at him until she couldn't see his figure anymore in the hallway before she turned and continued on her way to class.

_'Stupid jackass'_ she thought, before taking her seat in music. She saw Kate and Sarah come in after a bit and inwardly groaned she wasn't in the mood for anyone.

"Hey Tat, how was your weekend? I didn't hear from you or see you at all" Kate excitedly asked while sitting down beside Tatianna.

"It was fine, sorry I didn't see you guys. Had some family stuff to take care of, you know how it is" she replied, looking towards the clock she noticed the bell was about to ring.

"Oh yeah I understand that, well is everything alright with your family?" Kate inquired, opening up her books before turning and looking towards Tatianna.

"Uh yeah, it's okay nothing to big just you know had a little spat with the parents." She answered and then looked towards Sarah who smiled at her.

The teacher quickly came in and started to go over the lesson plan for the day. Tatianna sat there tapping her foot impatiently waiting for the day to already be over. She didn't know what to do about Reid, the only thing she could think of was to run. It was her way of dealing with things; after all it was what brought her to Ipswich. Suddenly a white piece of paper appeared in front of her, slowly unfolding it she read it and then read it again.

_**Are you sure everything's okay, you look pretty shaken up Tat-Sarah**_

Looking over at Sarah who was on her other side she smiled lightly and then wrote back to her.

_**Yeah I'm sure, just didn't get a lot of sleep this weekend and I'm not feeling very good.**_

Passing the note back she kept her focus on the teacher, and took notes when needed. She looked around at all the students, and then felt another jab of pain in her stomach. Grimacing, she ground her teeth and waited for the pain to be gone. She knew she shouldn't have gone to school that day but she figured that it wouldn't be so bad. The note reappeared in front of her and she opened it up again discreetly.

_**Well no offence but you look like hell right now, maybe you should go to the nurse and go home.**_

Tatianna looked at the note again and then decided it was a good idea, she didn't want another run in with Reid today and she definitely was not even sure how she was walking with the damage done to her body from Saturday. She quickly wrote Sarah back and then raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Anderson" her teacher spoke.

"Is it alright if I go to the nurse's office, I'm not feeling very well. I think I'm catching the flu" she replied and received a nod and an explanation of what they would be doing for the rest of the class.

Exiting the room Tatianna sighed before going back to her locker and dumping off all of her books, and grabbing her jacket and keys. She slowly made her way to the nurse's office and walked in.

"Yes, how may I help you miss?" the little bubbly lady behind a desk asked.

"Well, I'm not feeling very well and was wondering if I could get a day pass or something so I can go home. My mother is sick at home with the flu and I think I may be catching it from her" she answered back, none of that was true but what the nurse didn't know couldn't hurt her.

"Oh well what is your name my dear?" the nurse questioned, Tatianna told her, her name and then waited while the nurse looked up her file.

"Well it seems as though you can go, you have a perfect attendance record for the most part and good grades. So I am sure one sick day or a few will be okay. Here is your slip, you may go now" answered the lady and handed Tatianna a green slip.

_'Since when did my grades and attendance effect whether or not I can enter or leave this place. If I am sick, I'm sick they can't hold me here'_ she thought to herself before making her way out to her vehicle.

Tatianna's POV

I walked through my front door and saw my mom cleaning; slowly I walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She whipped around and looked at me, no doubt she was surprised I should be in school right now.

"Honey, what are you doing home?" she asked me, looking me over and then suddenly she dropped her cleaning supplies and kept her eyes on my abdomen.

"Not feeling good mom" I answered her, her gray eyes looked at me and I knew she knew I was lying, that's what I get for having a mother with powers. Not just any powers but psychic ones, it was unnerving sometimes.

"Okay, now would you like to tell me the real reason" she replied, then took the bottom of my school shirt and lifted it up slowly. Gasping she dragged me over to the couch and sat me on it. "Who did this to you." she asked in a sharp tone.

"Okay okay mom, well you know how I have been having those visions. Well I went down to the water almost everyday, and it turns out that there is a person with powers here and they tracked me down after a month or so. To say the least we got into an argument and I threw him against a wall because he had a hold of me and I did it purely in self-defence. When I told them to leave they hit me with their power and this is the result. But they left afterwards" I quickly explained, knowing that I wouldn't be able to even lie to her.

"Oh dear, well lets see what we can do about this" I heard my mom say and quickly looked at her, she smiled at me and then walked away into the kitchen. I sighed and stayed put.

"Here we go a bit of this and that should be all healed up" my mom stated as she came back out of the kitchen with some sort of drink. Not only was she psychic but she knew all the magical properties of plants it was a bit weird but it was a part of the heritage and I know it too. Some thing that dated back to old Russia I guess, I truly have no idea.

"No mom, I was the one that let my guard down and now I have to live with it. No quick fixes" I told her, and she shook her head at me.

"Always so stubborn Tatianna, it's a good and bad habit you know" I laughed at what she said, stubborn yes I am but I also run quick too.

"Look I was thinking, can I go live somewhere else or can we move" came my question quickly, once I was done laughing at her statement. After thinking a bit, it seems like a good idea.

"Your father and I are not moving again, but I do suppose we could send you to a different school. It's just not right to run though my dear, think it over please and tell us in a week your answer. If it is still no we will send you to some boarding school I guess, but you know I don't approve." She answered me and I smirked at her, she doesn't agree with me running but she knows my fear of being caught. It can cause a lot of problems, as I have witnessed a few times.

"It will still be no mom, now I'm going to go take some Advil and go to bed. Don't bother waking me for supper please." I told her as I stood up and began walking to the stairs to my room. I knew she was rolling her eyes at me, but it's my life. I entered my room and changed into a tank top and pajama shorts before crawling into my bed and falling asleep.

Normal POV

It was the next day and an hour before school started and Tatianna was currently sitting in front of her mirror straightening her hair. She felt better today than she had the passed few days; she knew the bruises wouldn't last long. When you're magical wounds or bruises tend to heal quicker than a normal person would. The color was still there but the pain wasn't as sharp so she decided to take another chance at school.

Once she was finally ready, and prepared for school she had forty five minutes so she decided that she would go to the school and just eat breakfast there, and do some researching. Going out to the car she drove slowly towards Spenser Academy, taking her time.

Kate and Sarah walked into the cafeteria with the guys behind them; Sarah looked around and saw Tatianna sitting down at one of the tables playing on her laptop. Which was something new, she never had her laptop with her. Sarah walked over to Tatianna, and sat beside her.

"Hey what are you doing?" she asked Tat, looking at the girl beside her.

"Hey, uh I'm just" Tatianna started before looking over at Sarah and noticing that everyone was now sitting at the table with her, she looked at them all slowly looking at Reid before quickly moving her eyes from his face to the rest. "I'm just looking up boarding schools." She finished before looking at the screen again.

"Why would you be looking up other boarding schools?" Kate asked her, the look of confusion evident on her face.

"Because I'm switching schools." Tatianna replied nonchalantly, looking up from the screen she saw confusion on everyone's face, Reid included.

"What? Why?" Sarah practically yelled, causing Tat to grimace.

"When?" Tyler piped up suddenly, Tatianna eyes shot towards him and studied him slightly wondering why it truly mattered.

Turning towards Sarah she began speaking "I am going to a different school, I just haven't decided what one yet. I'm leaving because I need to leave, this town just isn't right for me. I've come across an indifference with someone, who I would rather not talk about or to, and I am leaving. It's really that simple, and next week is when I tell my parents what school. Then I should leave the next day." She finished and went back to looking at her laptop, clicking on the mouse and typing.

Reid suddenly got up and walked out of the cafeteria, huffing loudly as he went. The others looked at him in confusion except for Tatianna she remained focused on her screen. Although it wasn't as if she hadn't noticed Reid's reaction, she rolled her eyes and kept searching.

Reids POV

_'What the fuck, she's moving. What the hell is that'_ I fumed as I walked out of the cafeteria, and outside to have a cigarette. Slowly lighting one I leaned against the wall and tried to figure out what she was doing.

_'I'm going to have to ask her, yet again. Maybe she was right about not wanting to harm me, not wanting to be found out. It's the only viable answer.'_ I told myself before sighing._ 'If that is true, then I will have a lot of apologizing to do, I have a feeling I'll be apologizing'._ I closed my eyes and inhaled, relaxing slowly in my own zone.

That is until the door opened, looking over I saw Tatianna, she was looking through her purse for her cigarettes. Slowly finding one she then looked up and around, once her eyes landed on me I saw her eyes harden a bit but they also showed some fear. She turned back forward and walked down the steps and sat at the bottom one, her back turned to me.

"Tatianna, why are you leaving?" I asked her from my spot.

She stopped her movements for a moment, her arm still as the cigarette was placed just in front of her face. I kept watching her, she slowly moved and kept smoking, not bothering to answer me. "Will you please tell me" I pleaded lightly, I don't know why I care whether or not she's leaving but for some reason I do.

"You should be able to figure that out yourself, and don't beg it's disgusting." She replied to me coldly, never turning or looking back at me.

I slowly walked towards her, down the steps and stopped a few ahead of her before sitting down. "Is it because I questioned you, because I found out your secret and questioned you? If it is that's not a good reason to leave, no offence. But running won't solve your problems, you should have just told me. You should have told me when I asked you about it. Would have just been easier" I told her, I know I'm being a jackass but she doesn't need to be acting like a bitch when I am just asking a question.

She stood up and spun around looking at me, her cigarette in her hand at her side. Her body was tense, like she was on the attack. Her gray eyes were in a heated glare she raised her other arm at me and pointed "You never told me either you jackass, so don't you dare act like you are so much better than me. Why didn't you tell me huh? Because it's a secret, right? Well that's my reason for not telling you, it was a secret!" she was screaming at me now, her body rigid and her eyes were white now. "Another reason I am leaving is because in my bedroom I pushed you away with my powers because you were hurting me, and I repeatedly asked you to let me go. I hit you in self defence, and what do you do to me? You do this!" she pulled up her uniform shirt and I saw the dark black and purple bruise covering her stomach down to her hip bones and up her ribs to below her breasts, I grimaced as I saw it. "You hurt me, because I was simply defending myself from you! So yes Reid I am leaving because of you, and no I didn't have to tell you. Now let me have my last week here in peace" her voice dropped into a soft and hurt one as she spoke the last part, I can't believe I hurt her so much. How could I inflict that much hurt on her, she was only defending herself what was I thinking.

"Tatianna wait" I started to say to her as she walked passed me, I heard her stop on the steps. "I'm sorry for what I did" I finished, and looked up at her.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it Garwin" she said angrily, and continued on her way back into the school.

_'What am I going to do'_ I quickly thought before going inside to my swim practice, hopefully that will help me think.

--End—

So tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Hey guys, this is just a quick chapter mainly because I am extremely sick. So I haven't been feeling like writing lately. Happy Late New Years to everyone.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this anymore?

Chapter 8: Realizations

Tatianna stared at the chalkboard in her history class; there was still ten minutes till the lunch bell rang signaling for everyone to get to their classes. Looking down at the list she currently had she sighed and tapped her foot gently on the floor, there were five schools on the list. Each one becoming further and further away from Ipswich, she hated finding new schools. She thought she had finally gotten it right, and now here she was looking for a new place to hide. Nothing would ever be normal in her life; she had decided that earlier in the day.

"Tatianna, why are you really moving?" came a voice, startling Tatianna out of her staring contest with the board. Looking over she saw Sarah sitting beside her, the two of them the only ones in the classroom.

"It's ridiculous really, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. So just believe me when I say that I just have to leave Sarah" Tatianna answered her, she watched as Sarah's face turned to shock.

"You know?" Sarah asked, and Tatianna looked at her confused.

"What do you mean I know?" Tatianna questioned, right back.

"About, the guys" Sarah slowly stated and then a light bulb clicked in her head, Sarah was close with Reid and the guys which meant that the guys were all witches since Reid had powers and she could feel other powers just like his.

"Yes I know, but that isn't it." Tatianna grimaced as she answered this and looked down at her books.

"Well what could it be then?" Sarah inquired, and saw Tatianna shy away some more from her, "I won't tell Tatianna you have my word, I haven't told the guys secret and I won't tell yours" she added on and saw Tatianna slightly smile.

"You can not tell the guys. In any way shape or form, please." Was the reply that Tatianna gave, she saw Sarah nod out of the corner of her eye and sighed slowly. She knew that Sarah was telling the truth, it was one reason she thanked her mom for being psychic it meant she was too.

"I'm sort of like the guys, in a magical sense only I don't know what type of magic they have. I know that Reid has old English magic because well I have felt it, front row." Tatianna started to explain and then saw Sarah grow rigid in fear, "I'm not here for anyone's powers, and Reid seems to believe I am but I am not. If I were I wouldn't have buddied up to them, only pansies do that. I simply came here so no one would figure me out. But here I am figured out by someone, and telling someone else. This plan is not going well." She finished.

Looking over at Sarah, Tatianna saw her shaking with laughter. "What is so funny?" she asked and Sarah just shook her head at her.

"Do you realize how you just sounded? Like you were almost talking to yourself about what has happened. What is with this Reid stuff anyways, is that whole altercation with a person true?" Sarah answered Tatianna.

"He caught me using my powers, then came to my house questioning me. It got a little dangerous, I told him to let me go but he was so angry he wouldn't so I kind of threw him off of me. Once I told him to leave for like the tenth time, he threw me into a wall and left." Tatianna answered, "He gave me a nice gift while doing it to" she added on in a mumble.

"What kind of gift?" Sarah asked and Tatianna whipped her head towards Sarah not believing that the girl had just heard her. She knew that she wouldn't let it go so Tat stood up and revealed her bruise to her.

"Oh my god, Reid did that to you?" Tatianna nodded at the question.

"Wow, he must have been angry" Sarah then stated. Then stopped talking once the bell rang and students started filtering in the room, thankfully Tatianna had quickly sat down after showing Sarah the mark. Once class was over Sarah and Tatianna separated ways, Tatianna didn't have anymore classes today so she was on her way into town for something to eat since she had missed lunch.

Tatianna's POV

"Now I can finally think to myself" I mumbled to myself once I was inside my car, I slowly turned on the engine and placed my car into first gear.

_'Why would he even feel bad about me leaving?'_ I thought to myself, I remembered when he grimaced once he saw my stomach. Rolling my eyes and sighing I knew he felt bad for what had happened, I could tell when he said sorry he was easy to read once his guard was down. But it still didn't mean that I can just forgive him for doing what he did, I'm still leaving.

I entered town and slowed down to the speed limit, and glanced around at some of the little café's and restaurants before deciding on my regular spot. It was a café, and bookstore that had an old world sort of feel to it while still being modern. Upon entering I looked through the books that were inside before deciding that I'd just surf on my laptop. Sitting in a chair at one of the smaller tables, I took out my laptop and went onto the internet.

"May I get you anything Tatianna" said Erica, I knew her name by now and she knew mine obviously.

Smiling up at her I ordered "Yeah, can I get the chicken panini, with a Caesar salad and ice tea please", she took my ordered and smiled before walking away. She wasn't young, but she wasn't old probably her mid thirties and the owner of the place. I continued on looking through the internet for places to go to school while waiting for my food.

Reid's POV

School was over and here I am standing with the guys, I've been racking my brains out trying to think of ways to show Tatianna that she doesn't have to leave. But nothing seemed good enough, it always was the same thing me saying sorry countless times. I knew that wouldn't cut it though, and she had said so herself; the way she said it made me know that she meant it. I watched as Sarah and Kate walked over to us in the parking lot, each giving their boyfriends kisses.

"Reid, can I talk to you?" Sarah suddenly said and I looked at her confused, as did everyone else in the group.

"Sure" I said, before following her away from the group. She stopped once we were out of hearing range of everyone, they all seemed to go back to their conversation anyways.

Out of nowhere I felt a sharp pain, looking over at Sarah I saw that she had slapped me in the back of the head to be exact. "What the fuck was that for?" I asked her not figuring out why she had done that.

"Oh you know why" was all she said back to be. Her arms were crossed and she was looking at me, not impressed at all.

"What are you talking about?" I stated looking straight back at her.

"Tatianna" she started and I gulped, "I confronted her about why she was really moving, and realized that she had found out about you guys having powers. Only that wasn't the reason she was leaving. I found out that it's because of you, I saw what you did Reid. Way to go" Sarah finished quite angrily. I knew she could state her mind but this was a little much.

"You don't understand, I told her I was sorry this morning but she said that it was not good enough" I said quietly.

"Of course it's not and you know it, if someone did that to you Reid you wouldn't take just an apology. You probably weren't serious anyways about it. Just like always." Sarah replied, and I glared at her.

"Okay, cut the Caleb crap you may be dating him but don't act like you are the leader too." I stated before adding on "I know that it isn't good enough, but I don't know what else to tell her. I don't want her to leave"

Sarah looked at me for a moment and saw that I was being honest, for once in my life, "Then tell her that Reid" she said before walking away and back to the group. I followed along after her and knew that I had to try again, it was true I didn't want her to leave.

Normal POV

It was Thursday and a day had gone by since Reid and Tatianna's last encounter. She was quite impressed that he had left her alone, not only that but she was glad that Sarah hadn't told anyone the real reason for her leaving. It was almost lunch and Tatianna was getting hungry, she figured she would go into town and get something quick to eat. It would save her the hassle of waiting in line and eating food she didn't want to eat.

Once the bell rang Tatianna left the classroom, and once she was done putting her books away she headed out to her car. There was no one in the parking lot since most people decided to eat at the school, and those who went to get food had already left as soon as the bell had rang. Grabbing her keys out of her purse she looked towards her car and saw the last person she wanted to see leaning up against it.

"What do you want Garwin, I thought I asked you to leave me alone my last week." She exclaimed once she got to her car door.

"Tatianna I am really sorry-" Reid started to say but Tatianna cut him off.

"I told you sorry was not going to cut it. Now please move so I can get to my door"

"I wasn't finished" Reid tried again and saw her stand straight with her hands on her hips waiting for him to finish "Look I am sorry, and you were right you were only trying to defend yourself I had no right to do that. I don't want you to leave." He then said.

"Why?" Tatianna asked him, knowing fully well he was telling the truth. She was after all gifted in that area. Knowing when someone was being honest or lying was easy for her to tell even if it was the most emotionless person on the planet she would know.

"Why what?" Reid replied, looking slightly confused.

"Why don't you want me to leave?" was all she said while crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

Reid stared at her for a moment; he hadn't expected her to say that he thought she would just blow him off. So he did the only thing he could think of at the moment, he pulled her towards him and kissed her softly on the lips. His hands slid down her arms onto her hips, as he traced his tongue against her bottom lip. He felt the electricity again, the one he always felt when he was near her it just got more powerful when he touched her or when she was using. She placed her hands on his arms, and slowly kissed him back her mouth opening giving him access while she tasted the always-present cinnamon flavor that he seemed to have. Then suddenly she pushed him away, she felt the same spark that he felt but she just couldn't do it. It was too intoxicating for her; it wasn't the answer that she wanted.

She unlocked her car and opened the door before Reid could say anything; she shut the door and drove off. Her mind racing at what had just happened, she didn't want to push away but she knew she had to. He couldn't get her to stay by just kissing her, it didn't work that way, it wasn't going to work that way.

Reid stared at her car before shaking his head, he now knew what he had to say to her question and hoped that it would be helpful in her possibly staying. Slowly he turned back towards the school and went to the cafeteria to see his brothers, and plan out just where he was going to tell Tatianna what he know knew.

--End—

Sorry it's short, but Im extremely sick and it's with the flu so I haven't felt much like writing but I figured I should atleast get another chapter out even if it wasn't entirely long.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Not long, like the regulars. I felt like I should update, since Im up most of the night anyways being sick. So here's another chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Only own my characters =) k thanks!

Chapter 9: Surprises.

It was the end of the school day and Tatianna was grabbing the books she needed out of her locker for her homework. Slowly closing it she began her way to the parking lot, she was tired and not looking forward to the hours of homework she was going to do. She knew she could not do it since she was leaving, but she liked her appearance of being scholarly most people didn't but it was one thing Tatianna prided herself in and that was her intelligence. She opened up her car door and got in placing her books in the passenger seat, closing her door she turned it on.

"Tatianna!" yelled someone, knocking on her window. Looking towards the person Tatianna sighed as she saw Sarah. Rolling the window down she smiled at the girl in front of her.

"Sarah, you scared me" Tatianna said and laughed, while Sarah just shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry, I just wanted to give this to you." She stated as she handed a white envelope to Tatianna, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow in class." Sarah added and then walked over to Caleb and his mustang.

She sat there staring at the envelope, her name was written on it elegantly in black pen deciding whether or not she should open it. Curiosity finally got the better of her and she delicately opened it, a small note fell out of it. Unfolding the note she slowly read the words that were written on it.

**Dear Tatianna,**

**I'm sorry for the way that I have acted towards you. I can't say it enough; I should have never hit you with my power. I want you to know that I do not want you to leave because of me. I will tell you the reason, if you will let me. I'll be waiting on the cliffs, the spot where I found you using. Meet me at 11pm tomorrow night.**

**Sincerely,**

**Reid**

Sighing Tatianna folded up the paper and noticed that everyone was saying their goodbyes and leaving. Pulling out of the parking lot Tatianna headed towards her house, she had to finish her homework and decide what to do about tomorrow night.

Reid's POV

I watched as Sarah gave Tatianna the note, she stared at it for a long time before I watched her slowly open it. She read the note and then folded it back up before leaving the parking lot rather fast. Now I had a ball of nerves in my stomach, would she show or would she blow me off. I was going to be thinking about it all night and day tomorrow till 11 o clock.

Turning around I walked away from the guys to the dorm room, they called me back and asked what I was doing, I simply shrugged my shoulders before heading off. _'What if she doesn't come? Then what, do I go barging over to her house… or do I just leave her be.'_ I thought to myself as I entered the dorm room and changed into my jeans, wife beater and long sleeved black sweater. Then suddenly another half of my conscience appeared and wondered _'What if she does come, and you tell her and then she just leaves anyways. Would that be worse than her not showing at all?' _I groaned and rubbed my face, I never think this much I truly don't well except for with that whole Chase incident.

"It probably would be worse" I muttered to myself before putting on some black shoes and grabbing my jacket and leaving my dorm. Walking back outside to see the others still standing there.

"Hey man" Pogue said as I walked up.

"Hey, whats the plans for tonight guys" I asked rubbing my hands together, tomorrow was only a half day for some sports team related event. It wasn't swimming so I had no idea, all I knew was the team was leaving at noon and so was a good percent of the student population for a one day ordeal. It could be football, oh well.

"Going to Nicky's you know the usual. It's a Thursday nothing is really going on" Pogue replied. I nodded smirking and turned towards baby boy talking about the upcoming swim meet, trying to keep my mind off tomorrow.

Friday Night

Tatianna stared at the wall in her bedroom, it was currently ten thirty at night and she was still debating whether or not to go. Sarah had asked her what the note was about and they had discussed it, she told Tatianna to just go with the flow.

"Just go with the flow" Tatianna mocked her while getting off of the bed "Someone is to free spirited" she added on after she had put on her black jacket, it went to her mid thigh and had large buttons on it. She slowly put on a pair of white tennis shoes, and grabbed her keys before leaving the room.

'What is the worst that could happen?' she thought to herself, as she walked down her stairs and out the door. _'Not like I can't defend myself'_ she snickered at the thought, and slowly left her place towards the dells. She looked at her cell phone, the dells were a good twenty minutes and she only had ten to get there on time. But who ever said she had to be on time.

--

Reid sat in the front seat of his car, till it was ten fifty five he slowly walked through the trees and towards the cliffs. He looked back down at where he first saw Tatianna, it didn't sink in that he had seen her naked after their fight. Given that he was a good distance and didn't see everything, he was still pretty impressed. Looking at his phone he saw that it was eleven, he sighed hoping that she would show up in the next minute. But that didn't happen, it was currently 11:07pm and he was getting antsy. True he was an impatient person but he was trying not to be at the moment. He looked around for a bit before slowly turning back towards the water.

"Son of a bitch" he heard her voice and turned around to see her groan in annoyance, as she patted her body over. She looked around and spotted him, slowly she walked towards him and stood a few feet away from him.

"Hey" Reid said looking at her; she was still surveying the area almost in a suspicious way. "There isn't anyone else here" he added on and saw her whip her head towards him.

"They always say that in the movies, and somehow there always seems to be someone else." Tatianna paused as she saw him smirk, the next words came out like ice "so Garwin exactly what do you have to say"

Reid shivered inwardly at how her voice sounded, it was so cold. "Right, what I wanted to say. I know I've told you I am sorry, and I know that it's not good enough for the way that I treated you on Saturday. I shouldn't have done that, I let my anger and fear get the better of me. A guy came to our school, his name was Chase and he befriended the guys and I but it turned out that he had powers like ours and that he wanted to take them and kill us. I was worried that maybe it was happening all over again." He explained slowly and watched her as it all sunk in.

"Is that all? Cause that's not really you telling me why you don't want me to go" she replied shifting her weight to only her left foot.

"I don't want you to go because…." Reid said and then shook his head, and groaned.

"Right well I've heard enough, I see that this was a waste of my time and yours." Tatianna stated and started to walk away from Reid and back towards the trees.

Reid looked at her and felt her power going away and that spark that he always felt, he hated not feeling it. "I don't want you to leave because you mean something to me. You're special, it sounds stupid I know but I don't know how else to describe it" he blurted out, and saw her stop and look towards him confusion evident on her face.

"Every time I am near you I feel this pull towards you, I feel more alive. I don't want to lose that feeling Tat, I don't want to lose you. You're my friend, someone that I don't have to share with the guys. I know you get along with them but it's different with you and me, is this making sense?" he rambled and Tatianna smirked, she had never seen Reid so vulnerable and honest. He wasn't very good at it, but that showed that he didn't do it often and that what he was saying was real. She didn't need her powers to know that.

"You are making sense." She answered back, "but I have a lot to think about Reid. Is there anything more that you want to say?" she asked him and watched him, as he seemed down that she wasn't jumping at him for his confession. _'Life isn't that easy'_ she told herself.

"I just, I need you here Tat" was all he said before turning away and looking at the water. His shoulders were slumped at he hands in his pockets; he looked like a lost little boy to Tatianna. She pivoted on her foot and continued through the forest towards her car and back towards her house.

Monday Night

Tatianna stared at the door in front of her, she thought back towards her day and her phone call with Sarah on Sunday. Sarah had texted her and asked how Friday had gone, figuring that if she had called sooner it wouldn't have helped my thinking process which was true how she knew these things I wasn't sure. I asked her how Reid was, and she had told me he was less talkative that he had gone out but just stayed at the table at Nicky's turning down pool games and girls. All the guys had given him a hard time so he had left, didn't even start a fight. She had felt awkward about that, hearing that he didn't act himself and instead was moping around.

Slowly knocking on the wood door in front of her she heard some movement and then nothing. Tatianna hadn't been at Spenser school that day, so she knew just what was coming when this door opened. Knocking on it again with more force she heard someone grumble and the door swung open.

She smiled at the person in front of her, and then looked at the floor. "What are you doing here?" they asked her and she looked at them again.

"I'm here, to stay." She replied softly, looking back up and into ice blue eyes.

Reid grinned at her; he had finally done something right, not that he hadn't before, but this felt like the best thing to happen to him. "Why is that?" he asked her and saw her smirk at him.

"Because I was told running away doesn't solve your problems" was her answer as she put her hands on her hips. Reid laughed at her, before pulling her into a hug. "Where were you today?" he asked, since she hadn't been in classes.

"I thought that I would get my point across to you. Your actions create consequences, even though you fixed this one doesn't mean that we don't have some explaining to do to each other" she answered him.

_'She didn't go to school, just to get back at me. That's entertaining, the girl who will skip certain classes but still do the homework for them. Missed all of her classes.'_ Reid thought to himself, "Sneaky, yeah I guess we do have some explaining to do. Where do you want to do this?" Reid then questioned her.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm starving so can we get some food and discuss it?" she whined, acting like the passed week hadn't happened.

Reid smirked at her and laughed as she pouted towards him, "Fine lets get some food" he said before walking out of his room and towards the doors.

-End-


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Hey chapter ten, I honestly didn't think I would get this far with this fanfiction. I'm still feeling sick, but it's getting better. Anyways thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Enjoy

Disclaimer: This is my last disclaimer. I only own Tatianna, her family and any other characters not shown in the movie The Covenant. Thanks.

Chapter 10: Answers

Tatianna looked into the take out bag at the food she had gotten, a double cheeseburger and fries with orange pop. She looked over at Reid and saw him sipping on his coke, rolling her eyes at his boring drink she looked out the window. They were currently driving towards Reid's house; she hadn't gone there yet and was a bit anxious. Not only it being her first time there, but also because they were going to be discussing some serious matters soon. She listened to the music on the radio station before getting bored of it and grabbing Reid's ipod, she saw him look at her out of the corner of his eye and then continue driving. Scrolling through the music she found something better than what they had been listening to.

"How much longer?" she asked him as she adjusted the volume. She knew that Reid's family lived further out of town than the others, but that's about all she knew of his family and home. They had never discussed it, meanwhile Reid knew every room in her house and her parents extremely well.

"Ten more minutes" he replied and played with the straw of his drink. He was also nervous for the conversation they were about to have, he had never told anyone about the coven. Now he was going to tell someone, and in return he was going to learn about someone else with powers. But he was still somewhat excited he wouldn't lie about that.

Tatianna felt the vehicle slow down and turn into a driveway, Reid stopped the vehicle in front of large black iron gates and pressed the keypad that was on the brick wall beside it. The gates slowly swung open and he continued driving, Tatianna smirked at his house. The walls were brick; it was easily three stories not including the basement and had a large black door. The lawn was in immaculate condition, perfectly green and not blade out of place. It was like every other house she had seen in the Ipswich area, but it held more of an old world feel to it even with it's upgrades and modern looks. She followed Reid into the house and to a set of stairs that led down into the basement, _'This is where he puts me into a torture chamber'_ she thought to herself and couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Reid asked her, slightly turning his head to look at her suspiciously and amused.

"Oh just telling myself that this is the part where you put me in a torture chamber or room, you know the regular scary basement scene" she answered smirking at him as he shook his head and laughed.

He turned on a light and she looked around, this side of the house's basement was obviously only for Reid. There was a large flat screen TV that took up a good portion of one of the walls, hardwood floors, and any type of game console available, he had a large stereo and system on a different wall. She looked around some more before sitting down on one of the black plush couches; she set her food on the coffee table in front of her and waited till Reid sat down.

"Okay, so do you want me to start?" Reid asked her once he was comfortable, his drink and feet propped on the coffee table and food beside him.

"That would be nice" Tatianna answered while taking a bite of one of her fries. She watched Reid as he looked towards her and smiled.

"Here it goes…" he said sighing before beginning "I come from a long line of well witches I guess is that easiest way of putting it. My family along with the guys' families all came over here from England during the witch trials. To hide ourselves from persecution here we made a coven, a secret society. We only tell those who can be trusted." He explained and looked at her more intently as he said the last few words.

"Alright, so what are your powers? Like how does it work?" Tatianna questioned, acting as if he hadn't just pulled a bitch move by saying she may not still be able to trust.

"Well we aren't sure how we got them, but at the age of thirteen we get a taste of our powers. It's a test for us, to see if we can handle the power and not be taken in to the addiction of it. At eighteen we ascend, and gain our full powers some can make it others can. The power wears down our bodies the more we use it, makes us age faster than any normal human being. We can't live without the power, if we will it away to someone our body dies. Caleb gets on my case because I use a lot but I know what I am doing and I know that I can handle it. I always tell myself, use it while you can before you ascend." He told her and watched as it all slowly sunk in, she kept munching on her fries and picking at her burger, like she always did she couldn't just eat food she had to pick pieces off and eat it. Reid could never understand why. "Your turn sweetheart" he added after a few moments and watched as she took a drink.

"Well we are definitely different" she started "I should begin by saying that I do have two different magical genes, which sounds weird but whatever. My father's side is English, so that's the power that you saw. While my mother's side is Russian, and I have psychic abilities so to say. I got my powers when I was twelve but have yet to receive the full ones till my half birthday, it sounds weird I know having a half birthday. But that happens in February. My true birthday is in August but that's the rules I guess. I won't age, and I won't lose my powers we don't have the option to will them away. We get them for life and can use them as much as we like. That's all that there really is to say about it" she finished saying and picked another piece off of her burger, Reid had finished his already during her explanation and was now eating his fries.

"That didn't take as long as I expected." Reid replied towards her and she snickered.

"Well what did you expect, a six hour family history?" she inquired, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"So psychic, does that mean you can read my thoughts." He asked her and watched as she smiled.

"No I can't read your thoughts, I probably will be able to after I get the full blown powers. But for now I can tell when people's emotions, like right now you believe me but are still cautious about this whole scenario. I can tell that but I can't tell why or anything. I get a vision, that's why I was down at the water. It helps me to relax more and it's also my element, I guess I left that part out. When you are psychic the element you were born into helps you gain more out of your powers." She clarified, and then stood up and began looking around the room.

"So what are these visions about, and what are you doing?" he watched her look around his room, he knew she was snooping she always did it. When she first went to his dorm room, and entered his vehicle.

"You already know so why ask what I'm doing. As for the visions, I can't really tell you much except for there is a prophecy involved and always two people arguing with powers. But I can never tell who they are, which is starting to get annoying. I haven't called any on since well… our incident" Tatianna said and then saw his bed; it was covered in black sheets and blankets. _'How original'_ she thought while sprawling out on it.

Reid watched her as she laid on his bed, she was staring at the ceiling above her. He smirked and walked over, intrigued by her mentioning a prophecy. "What does this prophecy say?" he questioned and sat down on the bed beside her.

"Ah the fun part, One must pay to fix the curse. Two must discover their hidden connection. One must control the addiction. Three must not interfere. One must overcome their mind. Five must unite." She stated and saw Reid look at her, "I don't get it at all, but when I was reading it in my premonition I was in a basement that had candles everywhere. It had a fire in the center, books all over, and it was in this one large book floating in the center of the room." Tatianna watched as a slight recognition in Reid's eyes showed up.

"Come with me" Reid said and grabbed her by the hand dragging her upstairs.

"What the hell Reid?" Tatianna raised her voice and ripped her hand out of her grasp.

"Sorry babe, it's just I might know the place you are talking about. So come on lets go" he explained to her and then walked out of his house to his towards his Ferrari. It was a total Reid car, he loved to be flashy.

"Where is this place?" she asked him curiously as she walked towards the car and got in. She took her shoes off and put them on the dash, she saw Reid look at her from the corner of his eye she placed them there. He didn't like it but he let her do it, just cause she whined when he didn't let her.

"First colonial house of the Danvers family." He answered her and drove out of his driveway.

"Oh I see. Well nifty, I'm rolling you okay with that?" she asked him before grabbing her rolling papers out of her purse.

"Yeah its fine, I let you put your feet up and I do smoke in here." Reid told her and then laughed a bit afterwards. "I still think you do that too much" he added on after.

"Yeah well, its how I roll" she replied to him. Beginning to roll her joint.

"Why?" Reid asked her quickly and saw her look at him awkwardly. "Why do you get high all the time? Why do you have to drink alcohol everyday? And why do you smoke a pack of cigarettes a day?" he then questioned some more.

"Holy twenty questions much? I just do Reid, it's who I am you can either like it, deal with it, or not like it. Either way I'm not stopping." She said back snappishly._ 'Like it matters what I do with my life. I've got bigger problems than alcohol, cigarettes and drugs.'_ "You forgot to ask why do I have sex as much as I do too" she then pointed out and saw Reid smirk.

"Yeah well you haven't had sex with me so I don't want to hear about your escapades" he told her before grinning at her.

"Oh but I have to hear about yours? Ha you're playing with the minor league girls Reid" she laughed as she spoke to him, and then lit her joint taking a long hoot. She passed it over to Reid and he looked at her slightly before taking it.

"Minor leagues? And what are you major league?" he stated after taking his turn, he watched Tatianna take another and then she unbuckled her seat belt. "What are you doing now"

"Oh, you know just showing you something" she replied before putting out the joint and moving closer to Reid. Leaning over so that she was close to his ear she lightly blew on it and then lightly licked his ear lobe.

Reid looked at her from the rear view mirror and saw her eyes were half open, he then saw her move even closer over the center console. She nibbled on his ear, and slid her hand down his arm, and then up and back down his chest before stopping at his belt. Reid swallowed hard, and looked back at the road.

"Would any of the girls you hook up with" she started to whisper into his ear and he felt a tingle go down his spine, and her hand undoing his belt buckle, "ever touch you like this" she then added and undid his pants and slid her hand down a bit so it was just grazing his member "or do they wait for you to make the move".

"No they don't do this" Reid replied to her trying to keep his voice under control and drive.

"Exactly, they are minor league" Tatianna exclaimed, and then did up his pants and belt while sitting back in her seat and buckling up.

Reid looked at her, not pleased that she had just done that and stopped. She looked over at him and laughed lightly, "Oh don't be so upset Reid, you look like you just lost your favorite toy".

"Shut up Tatianna, Ill get you back for that" he grinned at her and then they pulled up towards an old house. Tatianna looked at it quickly stepping out of the vehicle, she felt lots of magic around this house.

"Okay come on now" Reid ushered her into the house, Gorman was no longer a worry since Caleb's dad had passed away. He looked after Caleb's current house now, and this house had a magical charm around it.

Tatianna followed behind him, and down the same stairs she saw in her premonition. She looked around, everything was the same in this room and she almost shuddered at the eerie feeling it gave her. She saw the stone seats surrounding the fire and saw each of the boy's names on one, she sat down on the one with Garwin engraved into it and stared at the books. 'Which one is it' she thought to herself and began to tap her chin, completely in her own zone.

Reid looked at Tatianna as she looked around the room, and sat down on his family seat. She was sitting with her back towards the fire; face the wall of books and tapping her chin in thought. She looked cute, he had to admit it, she stood up after a few moments and walked straight towards one of the books before touching it. It slid out towards the fire and she watched in amazement as it opened up and started to flip it own pages. It stopped and she read the page slowly, her gray eyes widened a bit before going back to their normal size.

"Find anything helpful?" Reid asked Tatianna as he walked over towards her, standing behind her and peering over her shoulder.

"Well this is the page with the prophecy on it, above it are some dates discussing some family named Pope and how they did the covenant wrong. Which I am assuming means the four families, you, Tyler, Pogue and Caleb. It says that they are the reason why the families' age when they use, something about how you didn't always age but that they were out of control with the power. Using it for every single necessity and that they harmed innocent people with it, so some elders put a curse on the Pope's and everyone else." She turned her head a bit and glanced at Reid, his head was on her shoulder and he was scanning the book himself.

"I may have to show this to Caleb" Reid muttered, and felt Tatianna freeze underneath him.

"I'll only tell him I was looking for something for my ascension, to see if I could make it less painful or a way to curb the addiction." He then told her after she didn't say anything to his earlier statement.

"Okay, well we should probably get out of here. Is there anyway I can borrow this?" she stated, while still standing in front of him.

"Sure" Reid replied, he knew she was waiting for him to move so she could. He put his one hand on her hip while his other ran up her side; he placed his lips lightly on her neck for a brief second. His fingers on her hips slowly traced the edge of her jeans finding the button, while his lips were placed back on her neck he kissed her again and then blew on the spot he had just touched.

"Reid" Tatianna said, her voice calm. She felt his hand undo the top button of her pants and then his fingers over top of her lace underwear, slowly moving lower. His lips were back on her neck and moving lower to her shoulder and collarbone while his other hand slid up to her breasts. She bit her lip lightly_ 'He's just trying to get back at you, don't let him phase you' _she thought to herself, but truthfully all she was really thinking about was his hand in her pants.

"Shh" was all Reid mumbled, her moved his hand back to her hip and took his lips off her neck before he turned her around. Tatianna didn't have time to even look at him before his lips were on hers, his one hand now in her hair while the other was going back down to her underwear. She sucked on his bottom lip, and then felt him lick her upper lip; releasing his lip she let him explore her mouth while her fingers played with his hair. Reid slid his hand underneath her lace boy shorts and moved it to her back, he grabbed her ass and she pushed her body into his more.

Tatianna lightly groaned as he grabbed her again, his hand moving back in front while he continued to attack her mouth with his own. He had a fistful of her hair, while her one hand was firmly placed on his shoulder and the other in his hair. "Oh" Tatianna whispered while Reid started to kiss her neck again and slip one of his fingers in side of her. She gripped onto his shoulder a bit more when he bit down on her neck.

"That's all you get" Reid then stated, taking his hands and lips off of her and walking away to the steps.

"Oh very funny Reid" Tatianna exclaimed, while buttoning her pants back up and following him outside.

She got into his vehicle and buckled up while glancing over at him to see a grin plastered on his face._ 'I'm getting rid of that tonight'_ she thought to herself as they drove away and back to Reid's house.

--End—

Another short one, but I knew I had to at least get something out there. I hope everyone is enjoying this, if you don't like something you can always state that in a review. Criticism is welcome. Anyways I'm thinking that Reid and Tatianna need to stop teasing each other so that may be in the next chapter. Love.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Alright, so it's not a long one. But I knew damn well that I had to update, even if it was a little chapter. Not to mention it made the ball start rolling for me. So I should be updating a new chapter soon. I'm going to begin on it soon, more than likely tomorrow morning. I got some ideas that I need to think out. Anyways, I want to thank my amazing reviewers I love you all!**

**Chapter 11: New Findings.**

It was early the next morning when Tatianna first woke up, she found her cell on the table bedside table and opened it looking at the time. Five thirty, letting out a small groan she shut her phone and rolled onto her back staring at the ceiling above her before looking over at the figure beside her in bed. Reid was sound asleep with the blankets resting at his waist, his mouth was partially open and his breathing calm. Tatianna thought back to last night after they left the colony house and returned to Reid's, his parents weren't home as usual.

_Flashback//Last Night_

_Tatianna sat down in front of Reid's TV on one of the black couches, Reid was standing in front of a vast DVD collection deciding on what to watch. Normally they did this at Tatianna's house but she was glad that she was actually at Reid's house, and that things were good between them._

_"So do you want to watch Scarface or Jackass" Reid asked her, holding up the movies in his hands by the DVD player._

_"Scarface!" Tatianna yelled at him laughing, he just rolled his eyes and put the movie in before settling down beside Tat on the couch._

_"I love this movie" she said to him as the beginning started "it is amazing" her eyes were glued to the screen immediately._

_"Never figured you for a Scarface fan" Reid said while lighting a cigarette, it's not like his parents were ever home therefore he did whatever he wanted but his norm was staying at the dorms. Being in the house everyday alone gets tiresome, and Reid wasn't one for alone time with his thoughts._

_"I am a fan of many things" Tatianna told him, looking at him slightly before returning to the movie._

_The two of them sat in silence watching the movie, at the halfway point Tatianna leaned herself against Reid. His arm lay casually on her shoulders while she placed her head on his chest. She sighed lightly, feeling a bit exhausted from her day she hadn't noticed how anxious she had truly felt until after they had finished their discussion. She knew that it was only a matter of time before the others would have to find out, it was a time she wasn't exactly excited for since she was currently getting used to the fact that she had told Reid and he hadn't headed for the hills like other previous people had. Tatianna glanced up at Reid; he was fully in the movie at the moment even though she was sure he had seen it countless times he did own it. But she understood the movie was pretty hard to ignore once it got further into the plot 'This may be the time to exact some revenge' she thought while she began to trace designs across Reid's abs she felt them twitch underneath her finger tips. Smiling she kept doing that for a while, still watching the movie acting as if she wasn't doing anything at all, before she started to move her fingers lower to the top of his jeans she kept traveling across the jeans from side to side knowing fully well that Reid was more than likely now paying attention to her movements._

_Tatianna shifted a bit, her hands going underneath Reid's shirt onto his stomach it was warm and she felt that electricity in her body again. She could never understand why it happened whenever she and Reid touched or used but it was always there, but she continued to play with his abs some more now feeling them on her skin. Tatianna brought her hand back down to his pants and slid it underneath, not far enough to touch mini Reid as she liked to call it. She felt his fingers begin to move against her shoulder, making circular motions she grinned a small amount before returning to her task at hand (pardon the pun). Her fingers moved lower before moving back up again, continuing to do this motion she noticed his fingertips hand began to move closer towards her breast. Tat touched his shaft moving her fingers up and down it, 'he's getting pretty riled up' she though as she kept doing this to him. His hand was now on her breast massaging it, they continued acting as if they were watching the movie while they kept touching each other. Once Tatianna knew that Reid was fully hard she moved her hand out of his pants and towards his abs again lightly tracing the outlines the had before she abruptly stood up, looking at Reid she saw him looking at her the lust in his eyes was evident she smirked at him and knew that he figured out she was up to something._

_"I'm thirsty, where can I get a drink?" she asked him, still grinning as he groaned a bit._

_"In the mini fridge over in the corner" Reid replied to her, watching her as she went over to the fridge and grabbed two drinks out of it. She set the one in Reid's hand before taking her original spot on the couch._

_"By the way Tat, not nice" he told her and she giggled in reply before taking a sip of her beer._

_End Flashback//Last Night_

Grinning at the memory Tatianna rolled onto her stomach, trying to get comfortable in hopes of getting more sleep. She replayed the day before in her head a few times, and the night thinking about how much her life had changed since she had arrived here. She now suddenly had some strange prophecy entering her visions; her cover was blown to at least one person but in return she had found out that someone else had powers just like her and her family which made her feel a bit giddy on the inside that she wasn't the only person her age that shared unique abilities. Tat felt her eyelids becoming droopy, as she fell into sleep again.

_Dream/Vision_

_The power was their again, and two fuzzy figures. Tatianna looked around her, trees surrounded her back and sides but in front of her were the cliffs that she and Reid had spoken at the night he confessed he didn't want her to leave. Everything was clear except for the two people in front of her. She felt her body shaking with rage, towards the one person that was currently holding a vast amount of power in his hands. The two males were speaking to each other almost yelling._

_"You can't take her" the one said, as he was also gaining more power. Tatianna recognized the voice, it was Reid's she looked towards him and saw that his figure was no longer blurry as the other one was._

_"Yes I can, I want her. She has what I need and I plan on using it to my full benefit" the male opposite to Reid stated, his voice was cold and deadly making shivers run down Tatianna's spine as she sat on the ground._

_She noticed that her arms were scraped up along with her legs, a large gash was up her arm bleeding freely. Dirt was covering the rest of her body, along with mud clumping in her hair. Her eyes were sore, and her face wet from tears she couldn't figure out what was going on in front of her._

_"No, I won't let you take her. You'll have to kill me first" Reid yelled at the man and threw his energy at him. As soon as his power left his hands, the still unknown figure threw their powers at Reid knocking him down. Tatianna saw both of the figures fall back from the blasts of power, she watched as they both slowly got up getting back into their original stances._

_"That can be arranged Garwin" came a bone chilling reply, Tatianna gasped lightly and then felt a her powers growing inside of her body. Her anger was growing more and more with each passing minute, as was her anxiety._

_Suddenly both males threw more power at each other, and all Tatianna could do was watch from her current spot. She was frozen in fear, scared at what was appearing before her eyes as the two battled each other continuously. 'Where are the others' she thought to herself in desperation. Tatianna gazed on before suddenly a blinding light came out of nowhere, she closed her eyes shielding them from the brightness and screamed._

_

* * *

  
_

_The vision ended at that spot and a new one began; Tatianna was back down in the colony house with the book. The page flipped to the prophecy, the first line was underlined by a red liquid she placed her fingertip on the liquid before bringing it back towards her face she smelled it and noticed the metallic smell of blood. She grimaced before reading the line again._

_"One must pay to fix the curse" she whispered, suddenly the book started to flip through it's pages stopping on one with the families of the Ipswich colony. She looked at the names of the founding families; Danvers, Perry, Sims, Garwin, and Pope. The last name was also underlined in the red blood, she looked at the book some more before it suddenly snapped shut and everything went black around her._

_End Dream//Vision_

Tatianna lurched forward in Reid's bed, the sun was now shining through the windows in his basement room. She looked around taking in the surroundings, Reid wasn't in bed beside her anymore glancing around she saw the bathroom door was shut and the sound of the shower running was all she needed to presume that was where he was. She laid back down in the bed, trying to control her breathing that was now ragged her heart was pounding and she tried to remember her vision. Tatianna knew that she had to find a piece of paper of she might forget something from what she had seen, she quickly searched around finding some paper by Reid's computer and a pen. She jotted down everything she remembered, before deciding on whether or not she should tell Reid what she saw.

"Your awake" Reid's voice snapped Tatianna out of her thoughts, she turned towards him and saw that he had a towel wrapped around his waist droplets of water fell from his hair some hitting his chest and running down his abs.

"Yeah, like maybe ten minutes" she told him while folding up the piece of paper.

"What's that?" he asked her, his eyes looking towards the paper. Tatianna shrugged, and figured she could at least ask him about the Pope family.

"I had another vision, while I was asleep. It was exhausting. But I was back down in the colony house's basement looking at the book. It had the first line of the prophecy underlined, one must pay to fix the curse, it was underlined with blood and then the book flipped its pages before going to the founding families of the covenant." She explained and noticed that Reid was now staring at her wanting to know more "The name Pope was also underlined in blood, so I am guessing that is the one that has to pay. But there isn't anyone here named Pope" Tatianna told him, and took note of how Reid had stiffened at the name Pope.

"Actually there was, when everyone thought that Pope line had died in the witch trials it turns out that he had actually sent an incubus to a woman and his powers lived on. It was Chase Collins that was his descendant. I thought the book stated that yesterday when we looked at it" Reid replied and Tatianna's eyes got a bit larger, she groaned out loud.

"This is hopeless how am I supposed to figure this out!" she yelled out, throwing her hands over her face. Reid laughed a bit, but knew that this wasn't going to be an easy thing to think about.

"How about we go have some fun today? I think we deserve it, after the passed few weeks and your visions we need to go do something that will keep our minds off of it for now. Then we can figure out the situation" he told her, and she looked at him slightly glad that he wasn't one for delving into stuff but would rather blow it off.

"Sounds good but let's go to my house. I have to change from these clothes" she replied, and then noticed that she was still in her bra and underwear.

**Reid's POV**

I looked at Tatianna as she stood her body half turned towards me, in her black lace bra and booty shorts. She looked good _'damn good'_ I thought as I laugh a bit at her last comment. She looked at me before grabbing her jeans and t shirt putting them on before placing her hoodie in her arms.

"Someone's eager" I stated, before grabbing some clothes to change into.

"Well yeah, you got to have a shower so should I" she explained, waiting for me to finish getting ready. I laughed and then turned towards her grinning, she raised her one eyebrow at me curious as to what I am grinning about.

"You could have came in with me" was all I said before taking my keys and heading up the steps. She didn't reply to my statement, just followed me up to my car, pulling out of my driveway I headed towards her house.

_'It feels better having her know about the covenant, being able to talk to someone about it outside of the boys. Not to mention we have our own secret, and I always have liked those'_ I thought to myself while listening to the song that Tatianna had chosen to listen to _'but no secrets today, just fun'._

**End-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hey sorry this is so late, I feel horrible for not updating sooner. But I am going to start writing chapter 13 right now.**

**Now onto much finer things, I can't believe that I have 30 reviews so far and it's only chapter 12. I want to thank everyone for their reviews, and for liking this fiction. I hope you guys like this chapter! xoxox**

**Chapter 12: We Have a Label.**

"Oh fuck" Tatianna exclaimed as she suddenly tripped over a log, Reid grabbed her arms quickly holding her up from the ground. She looked over at him, and laughed a bit "Well thank god for you on that one Reid" she added as he pulled her up.

"Yeah I'm pretty good" he replied grinning at her, she shoved him slightly before the continued through the woods. "Why are we going out here?" Reid asked her as he moved a branch from hitting him in the face.

"Why are we always out here?" Tatianna stated as she stopped suddenly at a small clearing, there wasn't anything beautiful or magical about the spot it was just a small place where not as many trees had grown. She turned and looked at Reid, her gray eyes looking into his blue ones, he shrugged his shoulders and sat down on one of the logs that was in the area.

"To fight" he answered laughing a bit, knowing that it wasn't the answer. "You want to roll a joint, I know I know" he then retorted to her. Nodding her head Tatianna sat down beside Reid and began to do their usual ritual.

"Can we go to the lingerie store after this please?" Tatianna questioned as she lit the joint and inhaled the smoke. Passing it to Reid, she saw him look at her slightly uncertain of whether or not they should go there next he put the joint to his lips and took in a drag holding it in his lungs till they hurt before exhaling.

"I guess so, but this better not become a regular thing I'm not your little gay boyfriend that will come and help you out" he explained.

"Someone a little unsure of his masculinity" she joked as she passed Reid the joint back, he snorted at her before taking the joint.

"Not really, I love lingerie. I can always come in if you need an opinion on the fit" he said smirking at Tatianna, she shook her head taking the last hoot before standing up and putting the roach in a tin and placing it in her large purse.

"What do you keep in that, a body" Reid asked, grabbing Tat's purse and shaking it she went to grab it back but he held it up above her head.

"Not funny Reid, and no I don't keep a body in there it would start to smell after a while gross. But I do keep everything else, my phone, makeup, sunglasses, wallet, camera, notebook, brushes, combs you know the usual. There is probably a bunch of guys numbers in there too now that I think about it" she replied walking ahead of Reid, not going for her purse anymore as she made her way through the trees before stopping at her car. They were at the dells, deciding that after they had gone to see a movie that Tatianna's craving was coming first. She unlocked her car and got in, Reid got in on the passenger side and tossed her purse onto the floor of the vehicle.

"You don't need all of that shit" he replied as she started up the vehicle and they drove towards the town.

"Says you, you never know what might happen. I'm prepared" she exclaimed, while signaling at a stop sign before turning. Reid fiddled with her ipod looking for something to listen to even though they wouldn't be driving that much longer.

"Prepared? For a girl emergency, but not a real one princess. You'd have a first aid kit in there then" he countered, looking over at her as if he had just won the little battle. Rolling her eyes Tatianna leaned over and opened up the glove box, Reid looked into the compartment and saw a first aid kit sitting in it.

"Tatianna 1 Reid 0" she confirmed while placing her car in park in front of the lingerie store, she grabbed her wallet out of her purse and then got out of the car.

"Oh whatever, lets go" Reid stated rolling his eyes at Tatianna, like she had done to him earlier and countless times. Although he had to be slightly amused that she actually did have a first aid kit, he wasn't expecting it but it was funny. "Only you would actually have a first aid kit in your car out of any other girl" he then added on as they walked into the store.

"Like I said I like to be prepared, so I want this one but I don't know about the color" Tatianna pointed out as she picked up an orange bra with little clear gems on it, Reid looked at it and shook his head.

"Not orange, how about this?" he said grabbing a bright blue lace bra, Tatianna looked at it slightly.

"No I have too many lace bras, okay this one" she told him and grabbed a green plain material one, that had jewels on it's edges and no straps.

"Works for me, how about you get this too and wear it just for me" Reid smirked, fingering a black and blue corset and garter set he looked over at Tatianna and saw her grinning slightly.

"Sorry Reid, no can do" Tatianna told him, patting him on the shoulder and walking towards the cashier and paying for her things as they got into her car and started to leave Tatianna's phone started ringing, Reid grabbed it out of her purse and answered it.

"Hello" he said into the cell.

"Yeah, it's Reid who else would it be."

"She's driving at the moment but I'll give her the phone, you talk to much Sarah" Reid looked over at Tatianna with his hand out to her a bit, her phone in his hand she grinned and then took the phone from him.

"Ello ello" Tat stated, Reid looked over at her as she drove and talked to Sarah listening to the conversation.

"Well I don't know I didn't really think about it…yes I got asked but never gave an answer. I'll come with you guys, yeah who knows I can always go alone Sarah it's not going to kill me…." Tatianna drove her car through town towards her and Reid's regular spot to eat and hang out, parking in front of the diner she shut off her car and finished her conversation with Sarah "yes that sounds fine, we'll go Wednesday since there isn't really classes because of the guys swim meet okay I'll call you later. Bye"

"What did Sarah need?" Reid asked as they got out of her car and entered the diner, going to the same booth that they always went to when the place wasn't busy.

"Oh dress shopping for the winter ball, I'm going with them on Wednesday to look for them But I don't know if I'll get one" she answered while looking through her menu and taking a drink of her iced tea, the people that worked here knew what they usually ordered for drinks so they just brought them out for them.

"Why wouldn't you get one, you are going aren't you?" Reid replied looked at her over his menu, she shrugged her shoulders while reading.

"I don't know I got asked, but I thought I was going to be moving so I didn't answer so if I go it will be dateless. Who are you going with?" she clarified, while folding her menu back up and leaning back against the window and placing her feet along her seat.

"Tanya something, she asked me so I figured I might as well. Go with Tyler darling, he doesn't have a date" Reid told her, while placing his menu on top of hers and getting comfortable.

"Reid's going to get some" Tatianna joked lightly but went slightly quiet as the waitress came up and asked them for their orders.

"I'll have a cheeseburger with fries and gravy" Reid told her, taking a drink of his pepsi and grabbing his phone to text someone.

"Can I get a mozza bacon mushroom burger with onion rings" Tatianna ordered, and waited till the waitress was gone to pull out her cell phone and dial Tyler's number. They had talked many times, and were friends if Tatianna wasn't hanging out with just Reid she was with Reid and Tyler. She had learned that Tyler was very picky when it came to girls, which she found to actually be a good thing, so he didn't just date anyone or have sex with anyone like herself or Reid did.

"Hey Tat" Tyler's voice came through the phone and Tatianna grinned while playing with her straw.

"Hey Ty-bear, I have a question for you" she said to him, looking over at Reid she saw his eyes were black and in the direction of someone at the diner glancing in his direction she saw Aaron sitting with Kara.

"I don't know where Reid is" Tyler told her, and she laughed a bit into the phone.

"No silly I'm with Reid, so my question is purely for you" she stated, and kicked Reid from underneath the table that in return looked over at her in confusion. Tatianna stuck her one finger out and wagged it at him, signifying that he wasn't to use at all, she received a small glare and a sigh from Reid.

"Okay, ask away" Tyler replied.

"Do you want to go to the winter ball with me? Purely as friends, unless you have someone else to go with or that you want to ask" she asked him, looking at the ceiling waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. Why didn't you go with Reid?" he asked her and she told him that he was already taken. They talked for a few more minutes before she said bye, and returned to her conversation with Reid.

"I'm going with Tyler, so that solves that problem. Now I have to find what to wear" she stated as their food arrived. Reid and her ate and talked about random things like they usually did before they headed over to Tatianna's to play some rock band.

**--Wednesday—**

Tatianna sat in the backseat of Pogue's Jeep that Kate was using for their day of shopping, they were driving to Boston to find dresses for the upcoming dance that weekend and Tatianna was lost as to what kind of dress she even wanted. Sighing she listened to Kate talk about how after the ball everyone would be going to some kid's house named Clark, that meant they would want to get something cute for the party. Tatianna felt her pocket buzz, _1 new text message_ the screen read as she looked at it, sliding it open she read it and just smirked.

_'How's you're day going princess?'_ it was Reid of course.

**_'It's good, I haven't started shopping yet' _**she replied to him and then sent another text 'what are you doing up at this time'

_'well my night buddy made a lot of noise this morning, so I can't sleep'_ he explained and Tatianna laughed out loud making Sarah and Kate glance back at her.

"Sorry, Reid texted me and pretty much just gave my shit cause I made a lot of noise this morning and kept him awake" she told them, laughing a bit while replying to Reid and telling him sorry and to just stay in the bed all day till his swim meet in the afternoon at the school.

"You guys are sleeping together now?" Kate asked, looking at Tatianna in the rear view mirror. Sarah turned and looked at Tatianna waiting for a reply with a cheeky grin on her face.

"We sleep together yes, but we haven't fucked yet so get that idea out of your head" Tatianna informed them, with her arms crossed and leaning low in the back seat.

"Yet, you said yet. So that means you will, you two are practically dating anyways" Sarah exclaimed excitedly, looking at Kate who nodded her head.

"Bullshit, we are not" Tat countered back, sitting up and glancing between the two girls.

"Yeah you are, Reid hasn't slept around in the last month of the two and a half you've been here or three or whatever it is. Not to mention you haven't either, you two are always together or at least talking in some way. You kiss each other, even in public, and hang out going to movies and dinner. Tell me what about that isn't dating" Sarah retorted, and looked pointedly at Tatianna who glared at her.

"I was too busy fighting with Reid and almost moving to sleep around, we kiss because I kiss a lot of my friends well did back home, and friends go to movies and dinner also. So there take that" she replied knowing fully well she sounded childish.

"Yeah well you and Reid know that and the gang knows that but as for the rest of the population of Ipswich that isn't known. You two are labeled as a couple" Kate cheekily entered the conversation, wiping the grin that was on Tat's face completely off.

"Oh fuck me" Tatianna replied, "why the fuck can't people just mind their own business. It's annoying. But I guess me going to the dance with Tyler will show that Reid and I aren't dating." She decided but saw Kate and Sarah shake their heads.

"Nope, that won't work babe. You'll just be marked as the girl that left Reid for Tyler. I've been here long enough to know how the rumor mill works" Kate stated, and Sarah nodded with her.

"Fuck em, are we almost there?" Tatianna asked, looking at the shops on the streets of Boston through the back window. They were now in the city, and searching for little dress shops that Kate knew about that had beautiful dresses as Kate had so simply put it.

The girls spent a long time searching for the perfect dress, in many different shops throughout the day. They finally found them, and then headed to the mall to get outfits for the party afterwards before heading back to Ipswich, Tatianna had called Reid and they were going to hang out at her house for a while. She slowly entered her room hanging up dropping her shopping bags on the floor and deciding to hide her dress in a different room so that Reid or anyone else couldn't see it.

_Tatianna's POV_

Walking back into my room I saw Reid sitting in one of my beanbag chairs with my shopping bags around him, he was looking through them probably for something that would be labeled as sexy. I walked past him turning on my TV before grabbing my Sweeney Todd DVD and putting it in the dvd player. Sitting down beside him, I heard him groan causing me to glance over at him he was now lying comfortably in the chair and looking at the tv screen.

"How was your swim meet?" I asked him, while pressing play on the remote and getting comfortable in my chair.

"We won, like always. But I am tired and sore" he whined a bit and I snickered, Reid whined on a regular basis about school, sleep, girls, food well actually he whined about everything.

"Oh poor baby, come here" I said motioning for him to sit in front of me, he looked at me questioningly "just do it" I ordered after seeing his look, he slowly got up and sat in front of me I brought my arms around him my head resting on his shoulder before I slowly got up and went to my bathroom to get a bottle. "Shirt off Mr." I told him while I sat back down behind him.

"If you wanted me naked babe you know all you have to do is say, I'm fine with it" he teased, while taking his shirt off and tossing it onto his now vacant spot. I just shook my head and opened up the bottle that was in my hand, it had oil in it, which was exactly what I needed to give him a good massage with. I poured a small amount in my hands and rubbed them together before I placed them on Reid's shoulders, I moved my fingers against his stiff muscles kneading them slowly.

"We've never done this before" Reid pointed out, his muscles relaxing gradually.

"Yeah, never really thought about it before but the last time I went shopping I got this massage oil so I figured I should use it" I told him while applying more pressure in my one hand because of a large knot that was in Reid's neck. He tensed a bit when I hit one spot, I knew that might happen now that it was coming undone sometimes it's not a pleasant feeling "Sorry" I muttered as I continued.

"It's fine, since the last time you went shopping that was like a month a some ago we could have done this a lot by now" he remarked and I couldn't help but grin.

"Oh please Reid. Oh did you know that you and I have a label" I changed the topic, by the tone of my voice on my last statement I'm sure Reid knew that it humored me greatly.

"And what is our label?" he asked, seemingly intrigued.

"Oh yes, Kate and Sarah informed me of it today. Seems that to everyone in Ipswich outside of the group, think you and I are a couple. Isn't that charming?" I told him, he snorted before laughing a bit.

"Go figure Sarah and Kate told you that, they know everything about everyone. I wasn't aware of our new status, guess I'll have to tell me date to the dance" Reid exclaimed, and I laughed at the sarcasm at the end of his statement.

"She'll be heart broken" I joked, after that we didn't really say much just joked around about certain people and watched our movie before going to bed. He regularly stays over at my house now a days, I don't know why but I guess my bed is better than the ones you get at the dorms. Sighing I looked over at Reid, he was asleep and currently holding onto me as we spooned. 'Is what Sarah said true?' I asked myself .

Were we practically dating, I guess from an outsiders view it would seem that way. But do I like Reid like that? What are we anyways, I guess best friends that like to make out and tease each other. Next time that happens, I'm not letting it stop no more teasing. I guess the only thing to do is wait and see what this turns out as. He's shown that he cares for me a lot, he didn't want me to leave but I'm just not sure why or if he even knows why. I continued to think about this more until I finally succumbed to sleep, but it wasn't a good sleep.

_Vision_

_I felt something running down my forehead, my vision was fuzzy but slowly coming to. I moved my hand up to touch the cool liquid that was now sliding down my cheek, looking at my fingers my vision regained and in the moonlight I saw a dark stain on them. I smelled blood, I knew it was mine and that it was what I could feel slowly running out of my head._

_"What is with you boys and picking weak little girls. I mean I at least thought you of all people Reid would pick someone with more of a fight in her. But she" a dark voice started to come closer to me, I felt a hand encircle my throat and pick me up off of the ground. I came face to face with dark black eyes, dark hair and a slightly older face "she's just a weak mortal girl. What use do I have for her, she might as well die right now" he finished and then threw me into the air using his powers. I felt a another pull on my body felt myself flying in a different direction before I collided with something, hearing a groan and the sound of wind being knocked out of someone I gathered I had been thrown into someone. A large searing pain erupted in my right arm, I pulled myself up with my left arm climbing off of the person I had collided with before glancing at my right arm it was bleeding now staining my jeans more than they already were. I looked at the person beside me and saw that it was Reid, he was standing up his eyes black as night face scratched in certain places his shirt was ripped in a few spots and his clothes were covered in dirt._

_"Don't you dare touch her Chase" Reid said in a menacingly low voice, he looked at me briefly before looking back towards the man who turned out to be Chase who was now a few yards in front of us. "She isn't some weak girl" he then added on._

_I stood up, beside Reid and looked at Chase he was laughing a bone-chilling laugh, causing my body to erupt in goose bumps and a shiver to run down my spine. "No she is a weak girl, just look at her. Just watch what happens when I do this" the man pointed out before sending a large energy wave at me. I flew backwards and into a tree, sliding down it I coughed harshly before standing back up again._

_"I am not weak" I growled out, I felt my powers rising and Reid looked back at me. I looked back at him, and then suddenly he was thrown back with a large blow landing far away from me._

_"Reid" I screamed, running quickly over to him. He was lying against the dirt ground on the cliffs; I realized it was the same spot that Reid confessed that he wanted me to stay. His hair was messed up, eyes slightly shut and breathing becoming shallow he was tired. His eyes were no longer black, but back to blue but not his regular bright blue they were dull and conveyed a look of defeat._

_"It's okay Tatianna, I'll give him what he wants" Reid breathed out, and looked up at me._

_End Vision_

_Reid's POV_

"Reid!" Tatianna yelped out from beside me, waking me up. I looked over at her, her breathing was heavy, sweat pouring off of her body, and a pained expression was on her face. She kept moving around, then I felt it she was using in her sleep. I quickly grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her "Tatianna, wake up" I whispered to her.

She didn't wake up so I tried a few more times trying to gently coax her out of her sleep, but it was working. Not to mention her powers were becoming more powerful I'm surprised her parents haven't come in or that I haven't gotten a phone call… wait spoke to soon there goes my phone.

"Tatianna, wake up!" I almost yelled, I shook her a bit more before she finally snapped awake. Gasping for air she sat up in bed and looked around frantically, touching her face, arms, and the rest of her body. She looked over at me, her eyes were white but quickly went back to gray, her arms were soon wrapped around me and I could feel her body shaking but I knew she wasn't crying.

"It's okay Tat, what happened?" I asked her, she shook her head against shoulder before she buried her head into the concave part of my neck.

"I don't want to think about it right now" she whispered out softly, and kept her grip on me as if making sure that it was really me.

"Please tell me Tat" I persuaded, I need to know what's wrong and why she is so upset. I don't like seeing her upset and I want to hurt whatever it is that has made her this way.

**End**

**Yes I am ending it here.**

**Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hey so I worked hard and got this done in like twenty four hours, I seriously never exited out of it the whole time. I wanted to get this done, since I hadn't updated a bunch in a while. So here's chapter 13, tell me what you think. Also it would be great if someone could tell me how to put a link in to show the girls dresses. Okay thank you =)**

**Chapter 13: Winter Ball and Screaming**

Tatianna had just finished telling Reid about her vision, and about the part she had left out during her other one. She watched him as he just sat in one of the chairs in her room thinking and absorbing all of the information she had just told him.

"Wait, I don't get why your first vision he was saying that you have what he needs, and then in the other one he was saying you are worthless to him" Reid suddenly spoke up, looking at her slightly confused.

"Well, I don't know that either. But it could be that the first one was at a later time, or something changed in our actions and he never figured out what I can do or am. That's all I can think of" she answered him, while pulling her long hair into a high pony tail and sitting on her bed.

"I guess we'll find out, but to be honest with you Tatianna I think that we should tell the others it's starting to sound like a dangerous situation and one that you and I can't deal with on our own" Reid explained, unsure of what her reaction could be he saw her body tense up at telling the others.

"I don't know Reid, I just I don't want to right now." Tatianna said quietly while looking at her hands, after seeing how Reid reacted the first time she wasn't quite willing to tell three others that could react the same or worse.

"Come on Tat we need them, alright? I'll tell whether you like it or not" Reid pointed out growing slightly angry, after hearing what Tatianna had seen in her vision and about her injuries he knew he wasn't going to let that happen and that they needed help.

"Can we just tell them after the ball, I promise we can do it that Sunday. Just not before it, I just want to have a night of fun with you and Tyler and everyone" she partially pleaded with him, he knew she was nervous about it and that waiting would only make it worse but if it would make her feel better in the least beat he figured they might as well wait then since they'd waited this long.

"Fine, but we're telling them Sunday. I won't let anything happen Tat" Reid reassured her, as he got up and made his way back over to her bed. "Let's get some sleep we have school in three hours" he mumbled as he made his way underneath the covers.

"I'll just be up in one, but sounds like a good idea" Tatianna replied, cuddling closer to Reid after the night she had she wanted to make sure he was close.

**Winter Ball**

Tatianna sat in Tyler's hummer with him, talking about how the night was hopefully going to be a good time. She was wearing a long wool button trench coat, it hid most of her dress since it went to her knees, she looked in the back randomly making sure her over night bag was still in its place. She was a bit nervous about her dress but her excitement for the night was over riding any other of her emotions, as her and Tyler pulled into the parking lot she grinned at him while getting her small clutch purse and stepping out of the hummer and walking up to the school doors. Upon entering she saw the gang standing there waiting for them, talking amongst themselves.

"You guys are finally here" Reid stated bumping fists with Tyler, while his arm was wrapped around his dates waist. Tanya was standing there beside Reid, she was a pretty girl with dark blonde brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a bright pink strapless dress that had a pink fabric band around her waist with a large bow, her dress went to just above her knees and looked slightly like lace near the bottom. It was a cute dress overall, and Tatianna was slightly jealous she hadn't gotten a shorter dress but she decided that could be for the spring dance that Sarah and Kate told her happened every year.

"Yeah man sorry someone wasn't fully ready" Tyler replied laughing as he looked at Tatianna, she just shook her head while looking at Kate and Sarah.

"Oh you look great Sarah" she exclaimed. Sarah was wearing a purple strapless dress, that went to the floor, it had a simple design to it. Her chest had a slight pleated look, while the sides at her abdomen had big bars of jewels coming into the center but stopping before the middle. While the rest flowed flawlessly on her body to the floor, and it had a lace up back on it. Sarah's hair was pulled back into an elegant bun, with a small jewel encrusted flower resting in it, her bangs were side swept and out of her face. Her makeup consisted of silver eye shadow with a soft touch of purple on the outer corners, a dab of eyeliner on the top lid, a small amount of blush to give her a healthy glow and some simple clear lip-gloss. Along with her makeup and dress Sarah was wearing a pair of black heels, and she had on a long necklace that had a silver circle of jewels at the bottom. She looked beautiful, and Tatianna wondered how many times Caleb had probably told her that night

"Awh thanks" Sarah blushed a bit, while Kate nodded her head at her.

"You look amazing too Kate" Tatianna then said while she glanced at Kate. She was wearing a navy blue dress, that was simple but elegant. It was all one color, and went to the floor just as Sarah's did but the halter straps were all jewels that reflected the lights in the room. The bust was tight, showing off her top while the rest of it billowed beneath her giving her dress a slight airy look. Her hair was curled in medium sized curls, so that it had a large amount of bounce, and pinned the left side. While her dark blue glittery eye shadow made her eyes pop, a touch of bronzer made her skin look fresh a sun kissed and her lips looked good with the small amount of lip gloss that was on them. She also had on a pair silver heels, and a pair of dangling diamond earrings.

"Well thanks, I'd tell you the same but you still have your coat on" Kate replied to her laughing, when Tatianna looked down and realized she was still wearing her coat.

"Oh right lets go put this in the coat room" Tatianna stated before waiting for Kate and Sarah to show her where she the room was. They walked off and told the boys they would be back in a few minutes, Reid watched them walk off he was a bit eager to see Tatianna's dress. He talked to Tanya for a bit, deciding that he would have to talk to her throughout the whole night since she was his date.

"Oh boy" Tyler mumbled loud enough for the guys to hear, they all looked over at where the girls had gone to only to see them standing there again. Reid looked at Tatianna as her and the girls made their way back over to the group, he couldn't stop looking at her she looked amazing. Her dress was a metallic silver color, it had a strap on each shoulder with a design on them with jewels and the chest was pleated with a lining of jewels. It then went into a tight bodice that had an intricate design on it, the bottom went to the floor was and was pleated like Sarah and Kate's dresses but it seemed to move more than the other two girls. Reid noticed that her shoes were also silver but Greek style sandals, she had three silver bracelets on her wrist with jewels that were clear except for the middle one it was a bright blue color. She had on neutral shades of eye shadow instead of her usual heavy make up, with only her upper lids having eyeliner on them and her lips were a brilliant shade of red. Her long blonde hair was in nice waves, and pulled back into a loose braid except for her side bangs that were flipped out a slight amount and a few strands framing her face which were slightly curled.

"You look great Tatianna" Tyler said to her taking her hand and leading her into the dance, she smiled and laughed at him while skipping along side him.

They all sat down at a table, while the guys went and got the something to drink for everyone. Tatianna looked around the room, it was decorated with chandeliers, white flowing large strips of fabric were up on the roof pinned at the beginning and then at the walls before it fell straight to the ground. The tables had white tablecloths, with crystal candleholders and white candles. There was a lot of white but there were also splashes of blue and silver around the canteen and some of the strobe lights were blue and purple. Tatianna felt her clutch in her hand vibrate; she ignored it and went back to her conversation with the girls.

"Here's your drink my lady" Tyler came up to the table placing Tatianna's drink in front of her and sitting beside her.

"You are such a dork Tyler," she told him laughing "but thank you for the drink" she added on afterwards.

"hey don't tell people" Tyler joked, while taking a sip of his pop. Tatianna just chuckled at him while having some of her water.

"So I'm think when we leave, we go on a food run too. You agree with me?" she asked him, in all seriousness she hadn't ate anything except for an apple at breakfast. Sometimes she cursed smoking for curbing her appetite sometimes she praised it, in all honesty she could probably eat more than Reid could in a day.

"Sounds good to me, I'm thinking something really good. We'll decide when we leave, you excited to party tonight?" Tyler replied, while noticing that Sarah, Kate, Pogue and Caleb had left to go dance. He saw Tatianna look out into the crowd and then back at the table where Reid and Tanya were currently making out, she rolled her eyes and then grabbed Tyler hand.

"Tyler when I not excited to party? Now come on lets dance, it's what we are here for" she stated loudly as she pulled him closer to the dance floor and speakers. The music wasn't currently a slow song, so Tatianna and Tyler along with many others were grinding on the dance floor.

"I never thought I'd see the day where we danced like this together" Tatianna remarked as they danced close to each other, moving off of the others movements. Tyler laughed out loud, while he goofily twirled Tatianna around.

"Yeah, well as you said we're here to dance so I might as well. Plus it's not like I don't know you like Reid" he responded quietly, so that no one would hear the statement. Tatianna whirled around and looked at Tyler questioningly.

"What do you mean? I don't like Reid" she shook her head as she spoke, before looking at Tyler. He was giving her a look like he didn't believe her, so she waited for him to speak again.

"Not everyone would notice Tatianna, but you know how I am. I observe people, and you like Reid a lot. You are always around him, if it's not with the whole group it's just you two alone. You two even have nightly phone calls when you're not having a sleepover. You always put Reid on a pedestal compared to everyone else and it sure seems like you have a lot of trust put into him" he explained while briefly glancing behind her before awaiting her answer.

"So I put a lot of trust in Reid, I have the right to. We've had many conversations and some that were very serious so yeah I do trust him I also don't put him on a pedestal, just cause I hang out with him tons doesn't prove that I like him. Tyler, you are one silly guy" she retorted grinning, Tyler spun her around to the front doors where Reid currently was with his date Tanya both of them making out while exiting the room, coats on.

"If you don't like Reid, then tell me how you feel about that in all honesty" Tyler simply stated to her, he knew she liked him but she just hadn't admitted it to herself fully.

"That's what Reid does, that's what I do for crying out loud" she said to him, while they slowly made there way back to the table.

"Alright Tat, fine don't agree with me. You'll see" Tyler pointed out wittily, while taking a drink and then asking Tatianna if she wanted anything to eat from the canteen at the moment.

"Yeah can I get like a bag of chips or something along those lines." She told him smiling, while watching Caleb drag Sarah off the dance floor and head towards the table. He was breathing heavily, but Sarah was doing pretty good still.

"Getting a little tired there Caleb?" Tatianna grinned at Caleb.

"She's non stop so yeah a bit" he replied to her smiling, while holding Sarah's hand at the table.

"Hey, I'm not that bad" Sarah remarked, faking a pout while looking the two before she quickly broke out into a smile not being able to hold it in anymore.

"Sarah seriously I've never seen you upset, or calm" Tat pointed out laughing a bit.

The night carried on, and soon they were all on their way to the party Tatianna was changing quickly in the very back of Tyler's hummer. She threw on a pair of slightly thicker than normal tights, with black ballet flats before putting on a black tank top, and then putting on a white crocheted tunic that went to her mid thigh. She crawled back up into the front of the vehicle, as they pulled into the drive thru at McDonalds, she leaned back and grabbed her large black belt that she cinched around her waist completing her look. Her hair and make up were still the same, looking over at Tyler she listened to him order for himself he looked back over at her wanting to know her order so she leaned over him and through the window.

"Can we also get two double big Macs, two super sized fries and one large coke" she spoke, and then leaned back in and sat in her seat. Tyler pulled ahead a bit stopping behind another vehicle; he glanced over at her grinning.

"Two big Macs, and two super sized fries? Are you sure you can even eat all of that, you're tiny" he stated and smiled when he heard her scoff.

"I'm hungry, and I can eat a lot. You should know that Ty" She told him, raising her nose in the air as if she were mocking some snob. Tyler just shook his head, pulling up to the window and getting their food he paid and they continued on their way to the party.

Entering the large house Tatianna and Tyler found the others all hanging around in the living room. Tatianna sighed as she sat down on one of the couches, her legs were tired from her heels and she was tired from her past few days. Sarah came and sat beside her, looking around at the people that were at the party.

"Reid and Tanya are here now" Sarah simply mentioned while nodding towards the other part of the room where Reid was currently stationed with Tanya hanging off of him.

"Oh good for them" Tatianna replied, truthfully she was a bit bothered by Reid being around another girl. _'It's just because you're so used to having Reid just for yourself, you two are always together so now you have to slightly share him at least for tonight'_ she thought to herself.

'Not bothered by it?" Sarah asked her, while taking her drink from Caleb's outstretched hand.

"Maybe a bit but its just cause I don't ever have to share Reid. Now I have to with someone that's not in the group. But it's just for tonight" she answered her honestly, and saw Sarah grin. "But enough about that, lets party!" Tatianna exclaimed jumping to the floor and going over to where she had hidden her alcohol upstairs to grab two bottles of corona.

The night continued on, with little drama until Tanya decided that Tatianna was dancing to close with Reid at the party. She shoved the two apart, standing in front of Reid while glaring at Tatianna. "Could you not be all over my date" Tanya pointed out in a demeaning tone.

"Didn't know there was any rules against me dancing with my best friend" Tatianna replied to her snappily.

"Well there is tonight, I'm here with Reid and he's my date. So you don't have to get bitter and jealous about it" Tanya remarked drunkenly, looking at Tat who was now rolling her eyes at the dark blonde haired girl.

"Reid, get your fucking date under control" Tat snapped, turning her head towards him. He looked at her slightly shocked at the current situation that was taking place, and partially pissed off at how the two girls were acting.

"Don't go crawling to him to save the day Tatianna, just stay away from us tonight you slut" Tanya stated grabbing Reid and leading him off, he glanced back at Tatianna who just shook her head and went to talk to Tyler.

"Well that was interesting" Tyler pointed out as Tat came and stood beside him, she glared at him lightly before grabbing a shot from someone that was passing them around.

"What a fucking, wow I can't even explain how angry I am. I was just dancing with him, and he didn't even say anything when she called me a slut. Just let her drag him off, where'd his backbone go" Tatianna ranted after downing the drink, it burned down her throat but she ignored the feeling.

"Just let it go Tat, she's a drunk girl. Reid probably just didn't want to have to deal with that, he does have to drive her home" Tyler suggested, while handing Tatianna one of her beers. She nodded her head, but inside she was slightly hurt by Reid not saying anything even though she knew it wasn't a big deal.

"Tatianna! Lets dance" Kate yelled grabbing Tat's hand, the corona that she had just gotten was now being placed back into Tyler's hand as she went with Kate and Sarah to the dance floor. They all danced around each other having fun, while the guys all talked to each other.

"Okay I'm tired of dancing, we've done that all night!" Tatianna exclaimed, making her way back over to the others leaving Kate and Sarah to continue dancing. "How do they keep going, gosh" she said as she stood by Tyler retrieving her drink back from him.

"Who knows" Pogue replied, looking at Kate and smiling towards her as she waved at him.

Reid came back over to the group, with no Tanya in sight; he walked over to Tatianna and smiled at her. She gave him a weak smile in return and adverted her gaze back to the group joining in a conversation with Sarah and Pogue. _'What's that about?'_ Reid thought, noticing that her reaction was less than ordinary he shook off the thought and talked to Tyler and Caleb about the party and upcoming swim meet for a bit.

"Reid, let's go dance" Tanya's voice came up beside Reid, she smiled at him as she held onto his hand and then looked at everyone else in the group. Tatianna glanced at Tanya and noticed that she was looking at her, as if she were better than Tat. Crossing her arms Tatianna began to turn her body back towards some of the others, but stopped slightly when Tanya suddenly kissed Reid rather passionately. Tatianna continued turning towards Tyler, suddenly she was extremely pissed off at Reid because she thought that after the girl had called her a slut that he would have gotten rid of her not making out with her and for another reason that she couldn't pin point.

"Tyler can you take me home, today was too long of a day." She asked him, as Reid and Tanya began leaving to go dance. Tyler looked at her slightly sympathetically, while nodding his head he looked at the others and said that he would be back in a bit.

"Oh if your coming back I can always get a cab, don't worry about it." Tatianna told him smiling; he gave her an unsure look.

"It's fine Tat, I can drive you home" Tyler replied, but Tat shook her head at him.

"No, I think it will do me some good. I need some fresh air and a lot of time to think" she explained, her eyes were awake and she seemed to not be tired in anyway but Tyler noticed how the smile on her face was vaguely forced.

"Alright, I understand. Just as long as you're sure." Tyler inquired, knowing that she was more than likely going to think about what they had discussed earlier and her night.

"Yeah I'm sure, so I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast right?" she said to everyone, while she made sure that she had everything she needed.

"Yeah at like ten, have a good night" Kate confirmed while she hugged Tatianna, after saying good night to everyone Tatianna left the house and pulled out her cell phone calling for a taxi to come and pick her up after getting the directions and being told that it would be fifteen minutes she decided to have a cigarette while she waited.

"You're leaving?" Reid's silky voice came up from behind Tatianna, she twirled around looking at him while having her smoke.

"Yeah" she simply verified while looking around the party at the numerous vehicles parked in the driveway.

"Why" Reid asked her, noticing how she wasn't really pay much attention to him as she turned back around and put her smoke to her lips.

"Tired" Tatianna told him, becoming impatient that the cab would be at least eight more minutes. She felt Reid's hand on her arm and her body being turned around quickly, she looked at Reid angrily as he glared at her.

"What the fuck is your deal" he demanded, his voice growing louder with each word that he had spoke.

"Reid I am not in the mood just go back into the house to Tanya" she grimaced as she said the last part_ 'fuck' _she thought to herself groaning inwardly to her slip up.

"What are you jealous or something?" Reid probed her, acting rather rudely towards her. He watched her as she looked at him eyes slightly turning white.

"No, I am not jealous Reid. But when you're date calls on of your best friends a slut, normally you stand up for the friend" she yelled at him, he could tell she was mad but that she couldn't be this mad over just that.

"Oh come on Tatianna, that's not the reason and you know it. Why do you always have to do this bullshit, why can't you just say what the fuck is wrong" Reid screamed back at her, his anger growing more and more. _'Every single time, she has to never tell me the truth. Always half of it or none of it, fuck'_ he thought to himself.

Tatianna noticed lights coming up the driveway and looked back to see the taxi driving up towards the house, she glanced back at Reid letting her eyes return to normal after gaining control back over her powers. "Actually I am telling you the fucking truth, I thought you would trust me by now Reid. Whatever, I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow at ten we have things more important than this to worry about." She finalized, as she started to open the door of the cab, but Reid wasn't finished yet.

"So you are saying our friendship isn't important, good to know" he childishly spoke, Tatianna rolled her eyes before looking at him.

"No I didn't say that, don't twist my words Reid. I'll see you tomorrow" Tatianna tiredly stated, as she got into the cab and shut the door giving the driver the directions to her house. On the way there she thought about her conversation with Tyler earlier that day at the dance about Reid, then to Reid leaving the dance with Tanya early her fists clenched at it, she then thought about her conversation with Sarah and Kate, but her thoughts were interrupted when the taxi pulled up in her driveway. She smiled to the driver, giving him a tip in the pay and then headed into her house towards the kitchen; her parents were asleep so she tried to be silent as she poured a glass of water and another of pop.

"Not going to bed anytime soon" she mumbled to herself while making her way to her room, after changing into a pair of sweats and a tank top she rubbed off all her makeup and brushed her hair out before pulling it into a messy bun and sitting on her bed to play on her laptop and watch a movie on her TV. She grabbed her cell phone out of her purse once she remembered that it had vibrated earlier, she opened it up and saw it say three new text messages. Sighing she noticed that all of them were from Reid. Reading the very last one he sent first she rolled her eyes and growled a bit, _'You always have to do this Tat don't you, run away from a problem or not confront the whole situation'_, she then read the second one that was from when he had first came to the party and saw her _'you're cute lil lady'_ she slightly smiled at it before reading the first one from when they were in the dance _'you look gorgeous babe'_ Tatianna smiled a bit more before tossing her phone onto her other pillow.

As the movie played on and her web surfing became boring she thought about what Tanya had said, and how she had kissed Reid in front of her just to spite her, just to make her angrier and more jealous. _'It worked'_ Tatianna thought to herself, she closed her eyes as she spoke to herself in a whisper "Fuck, I like Reid".

**End**

**Tell me what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: This one is just short, but I wanted to get it written so that I can move further into the story. I'm quite pleased that I've managed to get three chapters up, I hope that it somewhat helps since I hadn't been updating frequently enough. Anyways love all the reviewers, you guys are great! xoxo**

**Chapter 14: Explanations**

Reid woke up the next morning rubbing his eyes slowly and groaning, Tyler was currently telling him that they had to leave in forty-five minutes to meet everyone for breakfast. Slowly sitting up he scratched his shoulder and glanced around the room, after arguing with Tatianna he had gone back into the party completely ignored Tanya, began drinking a lot more than he should have and starting a fight with Aaron. He remembered stumbling into the room in the early morning hours, waking up Tyler who had left earlier, stripping to his boxers and crashing in bed not feeling a thing. But this morning he had a terrible headache, a sore jaw and he was still slightly pissed at how Tatianna had acted last night especially her not giving him an answer, he was now dreading the next forty-five minutes until he saw her and dropped a bomb on the others afterwards. He groaned again and walked to his shower tote before continuing on his way to the showers, as he entered he looked into the mirror and slightly grimaced. His eyes had light purple bags under them from lack of sleep, he looked like he had been drinking and the left side of his jaw was swollen and bruised. Reid didn't look to great at the moment, he growled walking into one of the stalls and turning on the water.

_'What was Tatianna's deal last night, she seemed so angry over nothing. I didn't do anything, I went to the dance, saw her dancing with Tyler and then decided to leave with Tanya to get rid of some feeling that was in the pit of my stomach.'_ He began to reflect over last night taking every tid bit he remembered before she left and the days before that. As he scrubbed his scalp with shampoo, he understood at least one part _'I can understand why she might be mad at me for not sticking up for her but I know there was something else, she left quite quickly after Tanya and I started making out' _Reid's thought's paused at that, replaying the image in his head, _'unless I was right and she was jealous'._

With that thought Reid finished rinsing the shampoo out of his hair before he began scrubbing his body down something that was a ritual after a night of partying. He always had to scour his body clean, he could never understand why but the day after a party he always felt grimy. To many people this would seem weird, but Reid was sure he wasn't the only person to ever feel that way. Once he was done he wrapped his towel around his waist and made his way to his room to change into some clothes, and head out the door with Tyler for breakfast. He felt slightly better, and knew his appearance seemed healthier than it had when he first woke up. Shifting in his seat at the diner he noted that Tatianna wasn't there yet, only her and the girls were late 'Go figure' he thought.

"Sorry we're late" Sarah's voice broke Reid out of his current thoughts, he looked up and saw that Kate was now sitting by Pogue and Sarah with Caleb while Tatianna made her way towards him sitting down beside him she said hello to everyone. She remained quiet until everyone started to pick up into there own conversations, turning slightly towards Reid she glanced up at him.

"I'm sorry about last night, I shouldn't have reacted that way." She softly said to him, he surveyed her facial expression. She was sorry he could tell, but he could also see something was different in her eyes something new. He sighed, while picking up his glass and taking a drink of his water.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. Are you ready for today?" Reid whispered back to her, this part of the conversation was just for the two of them. His eyes watched her as she shook her head, "You agreed we tell them today" her eyes shot back up to his slightly narrowed.

"I know I agreed to it, and I'm going to do it. But it doesn't mean I'm ready for it Reid, please don't assume things. I'm just scared to tell them, telling you was scary enough but now five people two who are normal girls and three who attack me" her response came in a harsh whisper at first before it slowly faded down into a soft and scared voice. Reid sighed again, knowing that she would be worried about telling them after his reaction to finding out but he wasn't about to let that happen again.

"I won't let them do anything" Reid told her, in the most comforting way. He saw her blush slightly at it before turning over to Sarah who was on her other side and tapping her shoulder. 'That was new' he took note in his head of her blush, he'd never really seen her blush.

Everyone continued to talk, even Reid and Tatianna things were good between them again so they spent most of the breakfast joking around and trying to put off what they had to announce to the others for a small fraction of time. As the bill came, and was paid for everyone sat finishing there drinks while deciding what to do next. Tatianna shot Reid a look, and he nodded his head slowly while clearing his throat. The group looked towards him, wondering what he had to say.

"Guys, we all need to have a talk. Tatianna and I we" he paused looking at her for a moment "we need to tell you something important." He finished, looking at the others they all had a look of confusion on their faces and ones of deliberation in their heads as they stood up and walked out of the diner towards everyone's vehicles. The girls decided to ride with their boyfriends, so Reid told Tatianna he was going with her. Just as he was getting into her car Caleb called over to him.

"Where are we going to talk about this?"

Reid looked into the car at Tatianna, before looking back at the others "The colony house" was all he said before he got into the car and drove off with Tatianna in the direction of the next destination, everyone's faces were shocked as they began to get into their cars and drive the same route to the house.

Reid and Tatianna made it to the house a good five to ten minutes before the others, she couldn't help it if she drove faster when she was nervous but she wanted to get there at least a few moments before the others. They were sitting in the covenant hideaway, it was like some super hero lair at least that was how Tatianna had always thought it to be. Except they weren't really heroes, they didn't save people; granted they did have to save Sarah, but they didn't do it just for some random innocent person only if they were in danger, and they didn't have any spandex outfits with capes and funny visors or goggles. 'But they do have speedos' she thought to herself, slightly grinning. 'Why the fuck am I thinking about this right now?' came her next comment to herself. She heard the door upstairs open and then slam shut, and she slightly trembled because she could tell someone was angry very angry. Tatianna looked at Reid who was acting like he was extremely calm, but she could feel his emotions and on the inside he was full of nerves.

"Why did you choose here and why was I not informed that she knew" Caleb's angry voice cut through the air, as his feet left the final step of the stairs and he stood by the blazing fire.

"It's important that we talk about it here and no where else and I'm informing you now!" Reid yelled back, glaring heatedly at the young man that was currently standing in front of him.

"You should have told me earlier" Caleb said in an angry low voice, which slightly frightened Tat. She was now worried more than every of what he would do when they told him, she knew that Caleb was a reasonable and responsible guy but she could tell that when it came to matters of the covenant he had quite a short fuse.

"Caleb, calm down" Sarah soothingly spoke to him, grabbing his hand and sitting beside him on the Danvers seat. Tyler had already sat down, waiting expectantly and trying to not be annoyed with another of Reid and Caleb's small pissing contests. Pogue was standing on the sidelines, observing everyone before he sat down with Kate in his families spot.

"Okay, now the problem." Tatianna sighed, looking around at everyone who were all watching her and Reid with anticipation. She then looked at Reid wanting him to tell the others first.

"Chase is back" Reid bit out, a look of disgust on his face at the thought of the power hungry killer.

"What do you mean he's back how do you know that" Tyler asked quickly, clearly beating Caleb to the question. Caleb merely gave the other boy an annoyed glance before looking back at Reid.

"He isn't back per say, but he is going to be back and from what I can gather it will be soon" Tatianna informed them.

"And you know this how" Caleb questioned her rudely.

Tatianna snapped her eyes to Caleb's and glared at him, he was acting as if she was some stupid little girl sticking her nose in something she didn't belong in. "I know because I have seen it you moron" she replied, almost letting her anger get to her.

"You've seen it?" Pogue cautiously inquired, confused at what Tatianna had meant.

"Yes I've seen it. I've seen a lot of things, I have powers of my own" came her calm answer to him.

Suddenly Caleb was standing up in front of Sarah, and glaring at Tatianna "You have powers? Why are you here and how is that even possible" he was angrier now and she could feel it growing.

"Yes I have powers, I came here for no reason other than my family moved here. I did not come here to hurt anyone or steal anyone's powers. So don't even think that's why I am here" Tatianna was letting the anger he was feeling off of her feed her own. It was one problem of being able to feel others emotions, to have empathy, you could easily feel the exact same way of someone else if the feeling is powerful enough.

"Oh really, and what makes you think I'll believe you" Caleb countered, looking quite like he was superior to her.

"What makes you think that I would, have I given you any reasoning to think that maybe it was just my dumb luck to come here. That I truly didn't come here to wreck anything, if I had why would I be telling you that Chase was here when I didn't even know about him until Reid found out about by powers. So will you shut up because I am not going to continue telling you anything until you **CALM THE FUCK DOWN**" Tatianna had slowly felt her anger taking over more and more and by the end she was yelling, she was so angry at Caleb for acting just like she thought he might. He was such a glory hog, and someone that always had to be right it was sickening. For once he wasn't right about something and she was proud of it.

Caleb looked at her somewhat astounded, he had seen Tatianna get angry but she was beyond angry right now and he wasn't sure what to think. He glared at her before sitting down in his seat, Sarah immediately taking his hand and trying to sooth his anger. "Fine, speak"

"Thank you" Tatianna replied curtly, after that she had no interruptions as she told everyone and how Reid had found out leaving out what had happened when he had confronted her. She explained to them about each vision, about her seeing Reid and Chase arguing about him not needing her and needing her, she told them about the prophecy and everything else that had happened. Finally when she was done speaking she looked Caleb in the eye, and in that moment she knew he felt guilty for screaming and losing his temper but she didn't feel one bit bad about losing hers. It needed to happen, and it obviously needed to happen for him to take her seriously about the issues.

"So we have to figure out a prophecy and defeat Chase" Tyler summed up everything in that one sentence, he looked stunned while still absorbing the information that had just been given to him. Pogue didn't look much different nor did anyone in the room except for Tatianna and Reid. He had watched her as she stood up for herself, he was ready to stand up and punch Caleb until she had suddenly lost her cool and seemed to make sure that she was the one in control in this discussion which he found to be quite a turn on.

"Yeah that's it in a nutshell, so boys" Reid paused and looked at the females in the room "and girls. What we going to do?" he then asked looking around for suggestions.

"We start looking for information tomorrow after school, after we've had at least twenty four hours to let everything we've heard digest in our brains. If we try to look for anything today we'll just end up going in circles because we haven't had time to think about the situation and put our own ideas on it." Pogue thoughtfully suggested, sometimes he would amaze you by saying the most intelligent statements ever. While other days all that was on his mind was Kate and motorcycles.

"I think that's a good idea" Caleb agreed, his mind was blank at the thought of Chase being back again 'I thought we got rid of him' he thought and immediately felt weak for not being able to destroy him.

"Well, I think we should all go and just think about this" Pogue then motioned while standing up and stretching, they had been sitting there for a good hour and a half if not more, he fixed his clothes and then looked at Kate she was now standing up by his side obviously thinking about what might happen. "It will be okay, I won't let him hurt you again" he whispered in her ear making her smile and hug him.

Everyone followed suit out of the colony house, breathing in the crisp fresh air and enjoying the sun over the candlelit basements dreary lighting. Tatianna walked with Reid behind the others, relieved that things hadn't gone as horribly as her imagination had led her to believe. She sighed, knowing that this was just the beginning of everything.

"Tatianna, can I talk to you for a moment" Caleb suddenly came up to her, she looked at him oddly searching his face for any distrust.

"Sure" she answered, after finding no anger or disrespect towards her in his feelings. Reid looked at her unsure but stayed put as she walked off a few feet with Caleb, she already knew what he was going to do but she knew it better to let him speak than to dismiss him in any way.

"I'm sorry, for acting so rudely towards you. I know I should not have, but after Chase it's hard to know who is true and who isn't he pulled a fast one on all of us and I don't want that to happen again. But now that he's back we'll need all the help we can get, and I'm glad that you decided to tell us even though my behavior was less than civil" he sounded so correct, and Tatianna could see why he was becoming a lawyer but she knew that what he was saying was true and that he was really sorry so she wasn't worried.

"It's alright Caleb, I imagine if I was in your shoes I would have done the same. Thank you for changing your view on me, but I better get going I have a mountain of homework I haven't even touched so I'll see you tomorrow" Tatianna replied, and expressed gratitude towards him. He nodded his head and smiled at her telling her to have a good day and that he would see her in class before he left and went to the vehicle where Sarah was sitting. She waved at Tatianna smiling, since she knew most of the stuff that Tatianna had already spoken about she wasn't as shocked as the others were. Tatianna waved back while making her way to her vehicle and to Reid, she tossed him her keys, which earned her a big grin before she climbed into the passenger side. She was exhausted, discussing all of that was not her piece of cake but she knew it had to be done but all she wanted right now was to have a nice nap.

**End**

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I always write these after I finish writing a chapter, so right now I'm going to say I hope you enjoy this one =) cause I enjoyed writing it for some reason. Thanks to all my reviewers, to the people that have added me to story alerts, and everyone that reads this fiction. I would list you all but some of the usernames won't show up for some reason when I go and publish it and I don't want to leave anyone out! Xoxo.**

**Chapter 15: Coward**

The cliffs were such an amazing place to look at the ocean, the way it crashed onto the shore some days and other days it simply lapped onto the sand and then whisked back out in a rhythmic tune. Today was one of those days, but the skies were dark showing a rainstorm on the way that would probably last for a few days. The water was a dark color and slowly picking up pace but it was currently still at a calm. Sitting on the cliff with feet dangling over the edge Tatianna stared out at the view before her thinking about everything that had happened in the past few months. It wasn't long ago when she was just a simple girl well she was a girl that only had two problems hiding a secret from everyone, and starting a new school in her last year of high school. Now she had people that knew of her secret, who also had their own that she had to keep which wouldn't be hard, a prophecy to figure out, a possible problem with a highly unstable power crazed killer entering the scene and she liked one of her closest friends at the school that had slowly begun to know more about her than she would have initially wanted. Thinking back on everything she sighed,_ 'It's really stupid of me to even be thinking about a relationship that isn't even anything more than friendship at least on one side, while there are larger issues out there' _she thought to herself, sighing she looked at her watch she had two hours before everyone was meeting in the colony house hideout to look through books and try to find out anything they could about the prophecy. But that was the one problem, it was a prophecy if there were answers for it well it wouldn't be called that. She knew that she was simply going to try to decipher the thing, to some extent she knew it was about the covenant and that Chase was the sacrifice so to say, which means they would have to find spells and such things that deal with sacrifices.

"I'm thinking about this too much, but I should go to the water. I haven't been there for ages" she mumbled to herself, before dropping off the cliff safely to the ground below it. As she began to walk towards the water she stopped a few feet before it, removing her clothes so she could not get them wet in anyway until she came out of the water. She then made her way in, summoning her powers to circulate around her and calling on a vision. It wasn't working though; she tried a numerous amount of times but still got nothing every time. Tatianna broke to the surface of the water, looking at the sky she noticed that they were quickly gaining way towards the shore and town. She quickly swam out of the water and slipped her clothes on, deciding to head home and shower before meetings the others.

**Colony House**

Reid leisurely walked down the stairs into the darkened room, using his magic to make more of the candles to light up creating a brighter atmosphere. He looked around; Caleb and Sarah were already there in a well-lit area of the room while Pogue and Kate were behind himself and Tyler. Tatianna was the only one not currently there, shrugging he pulled out his cell phone and texted her asking where she was while he looked at the spines of many volumes of books on the dusty shelves. His phone vibrated as he grabbed one of the books and sitting down before opening his cell, 'Be there in five'. He closed it and began looking through the book for any sort of clues that would help him, Reid heard the front door open and shut then footsteps walking down the steps. Looking up he saw Tatianna, she was wearing a dark blue wool jacket with a black turtle neck sweater underneath, a pair of dark denim jeans and a pair of black boots. She looked pretty with her hair down and fanning across her shoulders and back, he couldn't help but examine her he always did each time he saw her no matter what she was wearing she was always beautiful to him.

"Hey" she greeted him softly as she sat down beside him, looking at the others she spoke to them "So I was thinking earlier, I don't think we should look for answers throughout books on what the prophecy means because we won't find anything. It's called a prophecy for a reason because it's a foretelling; instead I think we should look at it and try to decipher the clues. My vision showed that the one who must pay is Chase, so I'm thinking it could deal with a sacrifice or some sort of spell that we need to use in order to get rid of him. The whole point of this seems to be so you can gain the ability to not age when you use, so it can't be as easy as to just kill him".

Caleb looked at her thoughtfully, debating in his head the points that she made as did the others. "You are right, it is a prophecy so we have to figure it out or at least get some sort of idea what it's talking about. Then we should look at spells or anything that has to do with the repercussions of us using, just for how we age when we use" Caleb decided, it was the most intelligent thing to do after all and everyone agreed.

"Let's look at this thing" Pogue declared, picking up the book and placing it in the center of the circle. It immediately flipped to the correct page and slowly moved around in a circular motion letting everyone read its passage.

_**'One must pay to fix the curse.**_

_**Two must discover their hidden connection.**_

_**One must control the addiction.**_

_**Three must not interfere.**_

_**One must overcome their mind.**_

_**Five must unite.'**_

"So Chase is the one to fix the curse, we know that since Tat's premonition showed her that" Sarah spoke, more for herself than anyone else "Too bad it couldn't show you how" she slightly joked, trying to make this situation lighter so that no one got broody, Tatianna smiled at her.

"Yeah I wish, so now what's with this whole two must discover their hidden connection?" Tatianna questioned, a thoughtful look on her face everyone looked at each other also wondering who it could be.

"A connection, could that be magically or personally?" Kate inquired, if it was magically then that would be something she had no idea about but if it was a personal connection then it couldn't be her and Pogue or Sarah and Caleb, she presumed that it would have shown that in Tatianna's premonition. So if it was that it be either with Tyler or Reid, but she was at a loss whether that's what it was.

"It could be either" Pogue stated simply, unsure of what it could mean either. "What about one must control the addiction" he then mentioned and everyone looked at Reid he was the only one that had an addiction problem asides from Chase.

"It's under control, I haven't used nearly as much as I used to. Haven't used in a month and a half," Reid informed them slightly heatedly, not liking how they all quickly looked at him everyone except for Tatianna she knew about Reid's problem with addiction but she also knew that he had been using at all lately.

Tatianna screamed slightly causing Reid to look at her quickly, he noticed her eyes wash over white and then to their dark blue as she just sat there. He watched her, her fingers started to tremble a small amount and her face had no expression on it. Caleb got up slowly, watching Tatianna unsure of what was going on and then suddenly her eyes went back to white and then their natural gray color her trembling stopped and she gasped taking in a large breath of air.

"What just happened?" Sarah asked, rushing over to Tatianna to make sure she was okay.

"I'm fine, it's okay Sarah it was just a vision. It seems the prophecy just got a bit easier, I was in this room alone with the book again. The line that says one must control the addiction was crossed out in blood, before it flipped through the pages to the family tree page. Garwin was underlined in blood" she explained quickly, while still holding onto the images in her head so she could remember what she had seen. Tatianna glanced at Reid, he looked slightly relieved of what she was unsure.

"Okay wow, well this is going on smoother than I thought it would" Tyler suddenly said, he looked at the others who all agreed with him. They continued to look at the prophecy but the rest of it wasn't making any sense to them. So they spent the rest of the night looking through books of spells and sacrifices finding a good portion dealt with the after effects of using too much. It was late when they finally decided to call it a night, deciding that they should meet up again on Thursday night since the guys had swim practice and a meet the next two days. Everyone left, Reid told Tatianna he was going to come with her to her house which she made no objection too.

"I was worried there for a few minutes" Reid told her, turning down the music as they drove to her house.

"What do you mean?" Tatianna asked him, glancing at him before returning her eyes to the road.

"You went still, and your eyes changed color. Not to mention you were trembling" he informed and quickly grabbed her one hand, more for himself than her.

"I've haven't gotten a premonition out of nowhere in a while, I mean I get them when I sleep or I'm in the water but it's been years since it just happened during the day. But I'm sorry for worrying you, didn't mean to" she replied, smiling at him while she turned into her driveway and parked.

"Really? That's random" Reid suspected, walking in behind Tatianna and shutting her front door before he kicked off his shoes and followed behind to the kitchen.

"Just stressed, I can't control them as easy I do normally if I'm under a lot of stress or anything of the sort" Tat clarified while rooting through her fridge.

"Hey darling, Reid" Tatianna's mother gracefully entered the kitchen, smiling at the two teens while pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Still up? I'm surprised" Tatianna said while she grabbed supplies to make a sandwich, leaning back so that she could be seen passed the door she looked at Reid "Want one?" she asked him.

"Sure, how are you doing Mrs. Anderson" Reid replied and then asked Tatianna's mom, who laughed at Reid's statement.

"I'm good Reid, and I've told you to not call me that. As for you're statement Tatianna, yes I am still up. I've been busy working on a big business deal for the company so I'll be heading out in a few days for Los Angeles" her mother told them, taking a sip of her coffee.

Tatianna finished making the sandwiches before placing them on plates and handing one to Reid, she turned towards her mom and smiled "Well that's good news, I'm tired so I think after I'm done eating this it's bed time. Night" she said, and then turned to walk out of the room. Her mother said good night to the two and then headed into her office, Tatianna slowly walked out and up the stairs to her room Reid walking beside her as they went into her room she sat in front of her laptop checking her email and other random things.

"So Tat got a question for you" Reid suddenly declared, after eating some of his food and watching Tatianna for a few moments. She slowly turned towards him, looking slightly perplexed but nonetheless curious.

"And that is?" she asked him, taking a small bite out of her sandwich before standing up and walking to get a drink from her mini fridge. Tat tossed one to Reid, while returning to her computer chair.

"Promise you'll answer me honestly?" he then questioned back and saw her roll her eyes as soon as he was finished speaking.

Shrugging her shoulders Tat looked at her laptop screen, typing on the keyboard "I guess I can do that" was her simple answer never taking her eyes off what she was looking at.

"Were you really just mad the other night about me not defending you, or was I right too" Reid asked her in the most honest voice he could, he truly wanted to know what the whole thing had been about so he figured he'd give her at least two days before asking. He watched her as she continued to stare at her laptop, her body tensing slightly as he finished his question, he could tell she was uncomfortable and thinking about what to say. She cracked her knuckles on one hand, and her jaw went tense which made him immediately think she was going to start yelling. Suddenly he wasn't so sure if he should have asked her after all, if it was only because he had done that then he should have left it alone and if it was the other situation too he wasn't quite sure what he was going to do about it. He wasn't sure how he felt about her. He heard her take in a deep breath and saw her close her eyes while tapping her fingers on the desk and then she opened her mouth and his eyes immediately went shut in fear of a loud scream or something.

"No, it wasn't just because you let her call me a slut" her voice was soft and low, like she was trying to force out the words. Reid opened his eyes slowly and saw that she was still looking in the same place, but she didn't seem mad in any way. "You were right, about me being jealous. I… I guess I do like you" she softly stumbled over her next statement.

Reid looked at her shocked, she liked him, she seemed so unsure of whether or not to say it and he wasn't even sure what to say back to her. He truly wasn't, he couldn't just say he liked her too because he didn't know if he did and he didn't know if he should say that he thought of her as just a friend because he wasn't sure of that either. He sighed slightly and closed his eyes thinking of what to do and what to say. Tatianna glanced over at him and saw him contemplating; she felt his shock, his uncertainty, and many other things that made her stomach churn she should not have told him that just now. She knew when she was thinking it over in her head whether or not to tell him that she shouldn't, but the other part of her won over and said that she should tell him because he did after all ask her to be honest. Tatianna felt awkward, so she did the only thing she could think of at that very moment just to get away from the situation for a little bit.

"I'm going to go have a shower, after hanging out in the dungeon of candles I feel dirty" she joked, trying to make it seem like she wasn't affected by him saying nothing while she walked into her bathroom, successfully shutting and locking the door.

**Tatianna's POV**

I looked at myself in the mirror, after turning on the shower. While waiting for it to heat up I just looked at myself glaring at the reflection, _'What the hell was that!'_ I thought to myself.

Walking back over to the shower I felt the water, it was the perfect temperature so I stepped in and shut the curtain behind me. I stood there facing the wall letting the water run down my head and then onto my shoulders and back while I thought about what had just happened, this was going to be awkward I can already tell._ 'He doesn't even know what he feels for me, and from the emotions he was putting off he was scared of hurting me, which means one thing. This is a one sided event. Great now what is it going to be like when I walk back out there'_ I pondered the many possibilities while I rubbed shampoo through my hair. Nothing in my head seemed to work out, it was either him telling me that he was sorry but it wasn't like that or saying nothing at all about it and leaving the subject alone or else bugging me about it. It was a list of numerous negative endings.

I continued to shower and think about what we had learned tonight at the colony house, it wasn't a like we found many answers but we did find a staggering amount of articles, spells, sacrifices and other magical things that could give us some answers. I was glad that this was finally rolling along, glad that I had actually told the others it was easier to fight and figure something out when it was more than just one person. Two heads are better than one, and I'm guessing seven heads are extremely better than one. As I finished up in the shower I dried off and changed into the shorts and tank top that I had brought in with me and towel dried my hair before finishing the rest of my nightly routine you know the usual cleaning my face, brushing my teeth, putting on lotion etc etc. When I ended by little routine I stood in front of my door, talking myself into going out there.

_'It's going to be fine'_ I told myself as I opened up the door, and walked out looking around. I did a double take of my room, Reid was no where in sight 'Maybe he went to the other bathroom' I decided making my way to my bed. But I stopped as I saw and piece of paper on it. Grabbing it I read it, and narrowed my eyes.

_**'Sorry Tatianna,**_

_**Had to go. Have a meet tomorrow, so it's early morning practice. I completely forgot. See you tomorrow.**_

_**Reid'**_

I crumpled up the paper and growled "Bullshit, they have swimming practice as a first class. They never do early morning practice, worst lie in the fucking world" I said to myself, angrily I shut off my light and then crawled into bed. 'What a coward' I thought to myself as I laid there awake.

**Reid's POV**

""I'm going to go have a shower, after hanging out in the dungeon of candles I feel dirty" I heard Tatianna joke, and then make her way to her bathroom grabbing some pajama's as she went. As the door shut I let out a large breath of air that I didn't know I was holding, I groaned and looked around the room. I couldn't be here right now._ 'I just can't be here it's to awkward I need to think; I need to get away from this.'_ I thought to myself as I grabbed my cell phone out of my hand and pressed number 2 for speed dial.

"Hey man sup?" came Tyler's voice through the cell phone, _'Thank god you answered'._

"Hey can you come pick me up?" I quickly asked him.

"Yeah sure, why can't Tatianna just bring you back" he asked me _'Oh yeah like that would be a great idea'_ I thought.

"She's too tired, so can you come soon like right now" I then questioned, I knew he could hear the urgency in my voice and he didn't question me all he said was that he was coming right now. I hung up my phone and then listened, the shower was still running good. I waited till I saw Tyler's headlights, before I left her room careful to write up some excuse on a paper and leave it there. I jogged down the steps and then jumped into Ty's hummer before we headed back to the school.

_'What do I do now, what do I think about this' _I thought as we drove away.

**End**

**If someone could please tell me how to make it so I can add a link to my profile that would be great, I know how to do it on other sites but it never works when I try on fanfiction. I want to add the pictures of the girl's dresses from the Ball so if someone could tell me in a review or something that would be great thanks!**

**Review =) hehe.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Oh wow I am so horrible for doing this, I get on a roll and then I get stuck and end up not publishing anything for a long time. But I am getting stuff sorted out for moving, and have been pretty busy so that is another reason why. Plus I just hadn't found a way to get this chapter to seem right. So here it finally is chapter 16, I am going to start chapter 17 after I post this. Enjoy, it's not much but hey it is something! xoxox**

**Chapter 16: Sneaky Friends**

Two weeks is equivalent to fourteen days, which is three hundred thirty six hours, which broken down is actual twenty thousand one hundred sixty minutes or for the extremely narrowed answer two weeks equals one million two hundred nine thousand six hundred seconds. In those two weeks things changed quickly between Tatianna and Reid, they no longer hung out like the once had, they didn't joke around with each other or have sleepovers in fact the two of them had nothing to do with each other. Tatianna spent her days hanging out with Sarah and or Kate, she had also taken up hanging out with a few people she had met at one of the parties, and on two occasions she had hung out with Tyler. While Reid spent his time hanging out with the sons, a few others guys from the swim team and from his classes, but if Reid wasn't hanging out with people, he was either at swim meets or with a pretty face for the night. When the whole group was together which was usually at lunch and at their meetings, everything felt off balance towards the others. They knew something was wrong, it was quite obvious but trying to get an answer out of Reid or Tatianna was like the old saying _'you can lead a horse to water; but you can't make it drink'_ and those two were not drinking. It was now again a Monday, and Tatianna was making her way to her locker she saw the guys at their regular spot in front of the pool causing her to adjust her temperament as she stopped at her locker.

"Hey Tat" came Pogue's voice as he wandered over to her locker, she glanced at him smiling before looking for some of her books.

"Hey Pogue, how goes it?" she greeted him her voice soft and cheery, as she grabbed her stuff and then shut her locker turning towards him.

"Pretty good and you?" he asked her, and she knew what he was asking about which made her roll her eyes slightly _'Not one day without it being mentioned somehow, seriously not cool'_ she thought.

"Great, well I have to go to class early I have something I need to talk to the teacher about before everyone else is there. See you" she answered and then began walking away to her class only to have Pogue call after her.

"Have fun, I'll see you at lunch" came his voice slightly loud. Tatianna turned around while still walking and smiled at him but shook her head.

"Not today Pogo" she called back to him, and then turned around walking to her classroom and sitting down. Truly she didn't have anything to talk to her teacher about but she just didn't want to bother to go through the whole pretend Reid isn't there routine while she was hanging out with everyone. She was tired of it, and if he wasn't going to say something than neither was she. It wasn't her place anyways, he was the one that left and she saw no reason for her to seek out answers.

"Hey girl, how's it going?" came the voice of Tatianna's friend Clarke, who she had met in her first month at the school they hung out a few times at parties but lately they had been hanging out usually daily unless Tatianna had plans. Clarke was a girl who had been going to Spenser since her freshmen year. She wasn't the queen of popularity, but she had a good amount of friends and she never tried to make drama or gossip about anyone. Clarke had told Tatianna that she had done that her first three years, but now that it was her senior year she had decided she needed to grow up and get her life on track so she could hopefully be accepted into Brown or Yale. She had black hair that went to her shoulders, her bangs were cut straight across and hung just above her eyes, while the rest of her hair was seemingly one layer and also cut in a straight line. Her hair always reminded Tatianna of Cleopatra or someone of the sorts, and she adored Clarke's large and bright green eyes.

"Oh it's going, getting a bit tired of the questions from the sons and everyone. It's annoying but I'll live. How's it for you?" Tatianna asked her, as they opened up their books and waited for the bell to ring.

"It's good, nothing to complain about. You know you would think that they would back off, it's pretty obvious after two weeks that you aren't going to run and tell them anything. Plus Reid is being such a pussy about the whole situation." Clarke replied, while doodling in her book she looked over at Tatianna and grinned as she spoke the last part. Clarke was the only one that Tatianna had told about the night Reid had left, because she knew she could trust the girl and that she wouldn't go running off telling the sons like she knew Kate and Sarah would.

"True that, he is, but there isn't much I can do about it now is there" Tatianna glumly spoke; she was truly upset by what had happened. It wasn't that Reid didn't like her back that had hurt her, but the fact that he couldn't voice it nor could he even speak to her; she had lost her best friend in the entire school and Ipswich over her feelings.

"Well, there is a way." Clarke then told her, smirking. Which gave away that she had a plan forming in her head.

"And that way is?" Tatianna inquired, looking questioningly at Clarke.

"Easiest way to get something you want Tatianna, become unattainable. Duh" she answered while giving Tat a look. The bell rang and in came the rest of the class, Sarah and Kate walked in noticing Tatianna talking to Clarke they chose two other seats than the regulars by Tat. To say that the two disliked Clarke was an understatement, whenever Tatianna was with Clarke they didn't come around and after asking the two girls why all she got in response was that they didn't like her because she was a dramatic bitch. But when Tatianna asked her why Kate and Sarah seemed to not like her she was informed that it was because back in the beginning of Pogue and Kate's relationship, Clarke and Pogue had also had a fling. But she had never gone after him once they had begun dating which Kate never had believed, she always thought that Clarke was after Pogue no matter what even when Clarke had began dating James who she now had an on and off relationship with.

"We'll discuss this more after school" Clarke whispered to her, smiling.

"I'm ditching at lunch" Tat replied, while taking notes and partially listening to their music teacher talk about the newest topic in their course.

"Oh sounds like fun, need a partner in crime?" Clarke asked Tatianna, who nodded in reply smiling before beginning to do the work the teacher had assigned. "Excellent" Clarke replied quietly before doing her own work.

When the bell rang the two separated for their other classes, Tatianna slowly walked towards her locker to get her other books for her AP Physics class. As she came closer she noticed that Tyler was leaning up against the locker beside hers, obviously waiting for her since they had the class together. She smiled at him when he saw her coming over, opening up her locker she traded books and then shut it.

"Hey Ty, what's up?" she asked him, while the began walking towards their classroom. He shrugged his shoulders and mumbled something but she wasn't quite sure what he had said. "Uh, speak up there lil buddy" Tatianna stated with a grin.

"Just girl problems I guess" Tyler replied, looking rather embarrassed to be saying it.

"Oh well if that's the case, we're hanging out tonight. So I can hear all the nitty gritty details, you know I'm always here to listen and help" she informed him, as they walked into the classroom making their way up to the back of the room.

"Alright sounds good, I know I can at least get real advice from you. Caleb and Pogue are just to uptight to talk to, while Kate and Sarah just talk to much without really listening and Reid, well he can't even fix his own girl problems when he has them so I don't feel like going to him" Tyler responded, while opening up his books and binder to a clean sheet of lined paper.

"That is why I am perfect for the job, so I say I'll meet you at my car at oh say eight o clock and we'll do something and talk or vent whichever it is that you need at the moment" Tatianna offered, while mimicking Tyler's actions and began patiently waiting for the teacher to begin the lesson.

"Just come over to my house tonight, I'm going to be there since my parents went out of town for their cruise" he explained, and smiled at her. _'Always so nice, it's cute' _Tatianna thought to herself before agreeing with Tyler that she would come over at around eight.

The two made small talk throughout class, while keeping track of what their teacher was saying. Mr. Stewart was a middle-aged man with a rather full head of hair, glasses, and a belly sometimes Tatianna thought that he could possibly pass for an impregnated male. But she had deducted that he was probably the best teacher she had in the subject, plus he was always doing crazy things in class and interesting experiments, which actually made her enjoy the class. As the bell rang Tatianna waved goodbye to Tyler before heading back to her locker to get her books for her last class of the day, which she was not excited for since she had it with Reid. Not only that but she had to sit right beside him, because the seat you take when you first get into the classroom is your seat for the whole year. There was no doubt in her mind that it was an awkward situation for the two of them, as she sat down she knew she had a few moments of silence and no anxiety until the bell rang which was when Reid would grace them with his presence.

"Mrs. Anderson, can I please speak to you for a moment before class starts" asked Tatianna.

As Tatianna made her way to the teacher she wasn't quite sure of what they needed to speak about. She knew her grades were perfectly fine, she hadn't skipped as many classes as before nor did she really cause any disruptions in the classroom so she couldn't figure out what this was about. "Yes Mrs. Whittaker?" Tatianna questioned as she stood in front of the large desk her slightly older teacher was sitting at.

"I wanted to speak with you about your last project, and your marks. They are well above average in this class, and I have spoken with the Provost and-" she began but was cute off by the bell, before she began speaking again " I have spoken to the Provost and the AP Physics teacher Mr. Klein and they both agree with me that you should be in the AP class. So if it's alright with you, you'll be transferred to it next semester" Mrs. Whittaker finished explaining, smiling brightly at the young girl before her.

_'AP Physics, couldn't hurt for college and university admissions and I wouldn't need to take this class anymore then'_ Tatianna thought to herself, deliberating in her head if she really wanted to go into the class. "It's alright with me" Tatianna finally answered, softly smiling towards her teacher.

"Well then, you won't be needing this class anymore so you will now have it as a spare starting today. I enjoyed having you in my class while it lasted" the older woman spoke, nodding towards Tatianna before standing up and telling the class to settle down.

Tatianna slowly turned around and then quickly made her way up the steps, she saw Reid lounging in his chair not looking at her once. She shook her head, her blonde hair moving with her while she did it, and then gathered her books up and her bag before walking out of the classroom and placing her stuff in her locker. "What am I going to do now for the rest of this class, I can't leave cause I have to wait for Clarke" she mumbled to herself, deciding to head to the library and check out some of the books on paganism and the sons. After all there still was the Chase situation looming in the back of her mind.

**Reid's POV**

_'I can't believe she hasn't spoken to me since that night, granted she did try to the day after but I blew her off. But what am I supposed to say. Like honestly.'_ I thought as I made my way to physics where I knew she would be already, sitting in her chair silently, with her head either towards the front of the classroom or facing towards her books. Her blonde hair always straight, perfectly done with not one strand out of place and her gray eyes always look somewhere other than my direction. As I entered the room I saw the teacher speaking to her, '_What is she trying to get a seat change, it's not going to work' _I pondered. I would know it doesn't work because I tried that already two days into our silence. I sat down, watching her speak with the teacher and then think something over before she began making her way upstairs, quickly I adverted my gaze and sat there as if she wasn't a part of my life anymore. I noticed her gather her stuff and then make her way out of the classroom, I watched as she walked down the steps and the door closing behind her. Confused at the actions, but shrugging it off to being nothing important.

"Alright everyone, settle down. Ms. Anderson will not be in our class anymore she's been upgraded to AP Physics. Now that you all know that, let's begin, everyone turn to page two hundred forty three" I heard Mrs. Whittaker drone on, _'So AP Physics, that makes this class easier to get through'_.

As I made my way to Tyler's hummer I noticed Tatianna and Clarke leaving the school grounds in her car, I got into the passenger seat since Tyler had already made it to the vehicle and was claiming his spot as the driver. "Hey man, what's the plan for tonight" I asked as I turned on the music and lit a smoke.

"I'm going to my parents house tonight, since they are gone. Figured there could be some stuff there to look at, I think Caleb and Pogue are coming to look too. You going to come" he asked me nonchalantly while turning into our regular place to eat lunch at, the diner.

"Yeah I'll just come over when you leave school, this shit is annoying that fuck Chase should just hurry up and make his appearance" I growled out, it was true it was extremely annoying always wondering when he was going to pop up and wondering what his plan was now.

"But we don't have many answers Reid, it's not like it would solve anything anyways" Tyler replied, some days he acts to much like Caleb.

**End POV**

It was seven thirty at night and the other guys had arrived at Tyler's house, everyone was just hanging out in the living room just watching TV. Tyler, Caleb and Pogue seemed slightly nervous but Reid wasn't to sure why but he knew something was up which wasn't sitting well with him. As Tyler's phone vibrated, he read the text from Tatianna saying she was coming a little bit early and he told her to meet him in the library in his house.

"Hey let's go start looking for some information in the library" Tyler stated standing up, and making his way to the room as the others followed. They all sat at one of the tables in the vast room of books that lined up the walls, along with a second floor in it. It was like a library, just inside the Simms house. They all heard the door open and shut, three out of the four guys acting as if it was nothing but Reid became suspicious at the noise but then decided that it was probably Sarah and Kate.

"Tyler, you didn't tell me Pogue and Caleb were going to be here" Tatianna spoke as she walked into the library, her speech slowing down as she entered the room and saw Reid sitting there with the guys. Tyler, Caleb and Pogue quickly stood up, and Tatianna immediately knew what was going on. "Oh no, no way. Not happening" she spoke as she started to back out of the room but was grabbed by Pogue who picked her up off the ground and placed her back inside the room.

Reid had gotten up shortly after the guys had and looked at them "What are you doing?" he asked quite calmly showing that he wasn't impressed.

"We're tired of the you two not speaking, so we're making you" Pogue answered him, in a matter of fact tone while him, Caleb and Tyler walked towards the only doors to the library.

"Fuck you guys, seriously this isn't any of your business. Now I am leaving" Tatianna angrily spoke to them trying to get through the boys to the door.

"No, you two are going to talk whether you like it or not. Either you get your shit resolved and are friends again or you get it resolved and never speak to each other again. So get over it, we are tired of having to act like adoptive parents with the two of you. It's fucking bullshit and irritating we've given you two, two fucking weeks to sort this out and you haven't so we are going to make you. Simple enough, you don't leave this room until you have sorted whatever it is you two need to sort." Tyler suddenly yelled, making Tatianna stare at him in shock.

"It's none of your guy's concern, so stay the fuck out of this" Reid yelled back his eyes bleeding black in anger. He should have known something was up, well he had but he hadn't known it would be this.

"Oh it is our concern when it's taking an effect on our lives. Now figure it out" Caleb ordered as he and the others shut the doors to the room.

"Don't try to get out, we've sealed this room with magic and you can't get out in any way shape or form. We thought this through, and it needs to happen" Pogue's voice filtered through the door. Tatianna growled and looked at the door, she flicked her wrist and sent a large blast of magic at it but it merely absorbed into the wall.

"You guys are not fucking really doing this, come on Tyler please just let me out" she pleaded slightly standing in front of the closed door. But no reply came back and she sighed, turning around slowly she looked at Reid who was sitting back in the chair he had originally been in when she had entered the room. His feet were propped up onto the table, arms crossed, and a look on his face that she couldn't quite place _'If he thinks I'm speaking to him first, he is sadly mistaken. What the fuck are these guys thinking, we can deal with this on our own'_ she told herself before sitting down at one of the cushy chairs in front of the fireplace her back turned to Reid and her eyes fixed on the blazing fire.

**End**

**Yeah I am ending it here, but I hope to have chapter 17 out soon. Which I will promise to make long!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author'sNote: Alright chapter 17! Wow I can't believe its already this chapter I never thought that it would be this long but I am glad it is. I hope you all are enjoying this fiction, I think this is one of my favorite chapters =) Enjoy xoxox.**

**Chapter 17: This Changes Everything.**

Tatianna had been sitting in the exact same spot for the passed hour, just gazing at the fire in front of her, trying to ignore the fact that three of her friends had just locked her in a giant library with Reid. But she couldn't help how her stomach felt like a large knot was in it, and the thought that he might speak at any moment made her feel uncomfortable. She had never felt uncomfortable around Reid, but after their little fiasco now she felt it every time she was near him 'Me and my spilling my heart bullshit' she thought as she watched the flames dance around the logs, changing from bright yellow to a burning red to a flashy orange and then back to yellow. Sighing she stood up, if they were just going to sit there in silence she was going to do something to pass the time. Tatianna wandered through some aisles of books, before heading up the stairs and looking at the names of the books that filtered throughout the room, she picked up a black book with gold writing on the spine and front it was about psychics and premonitions. As she took the book and began walking back down the stairs she glanced at Reid, he had a look of deep thought on his face and was still in his original spot. Tatianna said back down in her chair but decided to sit more comfortably than she had been, with her legs dangling over the one side and her back resting against the one arm rest and her head leaning against the back of the chair she opened up the book and began to read it.

**Reid's POV**

_'What the fuck do I even say'_ I thought as I saw Tatianna sit back down in the chair, her blonde hair fell over the edge and her feet tapped against each other in what I am sure is a soothing motion. _'This is the second time I've fucked up, or third. I know she doesn't want to speak to me and I feel horrible for just leaving her house that night but I just I don't know what to say. Of course I like her as more than a friend but can I really be her boyfriend, I know I'm not good enough for her and she deserves the best; she shouldn't settle for someone like me'_ I shifted in my chair continuing to think and look around the room for a bit.

_'Fuck it, this isn't solving anything and we aren't going to be let out until we talk'_ I told myself as I stood up, making my way over to Tatianna and sitting in the chair beside hers. I looked towards her, her gray eyes were skimming through the pages in front of her they were like two large pools of metallic and I never understood why but her eyes were the best part about her. Normally I think the best parts of girls are either their tits or ass, but it was Tat's eyes that caught my attention the most. Sighing slightly I knew I had to say something, I saw her glance up at me before returning to the book in front of her. Her body language towards me was one that made me feel queasy, it was like I didn't even matter to her that I didn't exist.

"Look you know I am no good at this whole apologizing and explaining my reasons and actions situation. So I don't even know how to exactly put this or even where to start" I began to speak, and I watched as she slowly closed the book in front of her and look towards me.

"You know Reid, you could have just said you don't feel the same. It's not like I would have ever bothered you with it again, I mean I shouldn't have even said it after all. So don't even worry about making up some big lie, like you did that night when you had to leave that night. You can just cut straight to the point and say you don't feel anything more towards me than just friendship. It's fine." Tatianna said, her voice was uncharacteristic it had no emotion in it. I can always tell how she feels by the sound of her voice, and I have never heard her like this before.

I stayed silent for a while, thinking about what to say back '_But I don't just like her as a friend, I like her as more than that. But I just can't be with her, I can't be what she needs or wants, I can't be that perfect boyfriend that all girls want.'_ I continued to ponder, knowing that everything I was thinking I should probably be saying.

**End POV**

**Tatianna's POV**

_'Great more silence, it's always silence with him. Always trying to pry shit out him, it's ridiculous and tiresome. Great sneaky little plan you guys made_' I opened up the book I was reading previously, finding the page I was on and kept reading it. A half hour had passed, and we had been in here for almost two hours and all that has been said is two sentences. After sitting for a little bit longer I decided nothing was going to change, and sat up properly in the chair.

"Well, if this is over. I'm going to go knock politely on the door and tell the guys to let me out. It's been almost two hours, two things have been said and I could be doing a lot better things with my time than sitting here. So it was a nice talk Reid, if that's what you would like to call it. When I leave here tonight, some things are going to change. You won't see me hanging around with the guys or girls, I'll hang out with the people that I am beginning to hang out with. I won't be at swim meets, I won't be at parties you guys throw at your places, I won't come and hang out at Nicky's with you. I'll pretty much have never existed in your lives, and once the prophecy bullshit is over I'll be out of your lives fully. So have a great future" I explained, I could feel the anger in my voice as I said each word. I saw him look at me with those vivid blue eyes that could make my knees weak and my insides knot up, I watched him as I said each word and how his facial expression changed from a pondering one to a look of sadness and I felt it roll off of him. _'I wish I could just these fucking powers off sometimes'_ I thought.

As I began to walk away from my chair I heard Reid speak, _'ah like always right when I'm about to leave'_ "Tatianna, that wouldn't be fair to the others for you to just leave them because of me." I heard him say but kept walking at my slow pace, "I can't lie to you and say that I don't like you, because I do. I like you as more than a friend, I truly do. But I can't be that guy you want, the one that treats you like a princess, a guy that would shamelessly do anything for you, and the guy that doesn't look at other girls or flirt with them. I can't be the perfect guy for you, and you deserve someone that will treat you right. I regret leaving your place that night, I know I should have stayed and talked to you about it. I just couldn't think properly about it all, I didn't know what to say or feel, I needed to clear my head and think about everything thoroughly. I'm sorry that I hurt you. But that's exactly why I can't be with you, I've hurt you twice now." He finished speaking, and at some point in the middle of his little speech I had turned around and looked at him. I wasn't quite sure how to feel about what he said, but I did feel slightly angry.

"Reid, who said that I ever wanted a guy that would be at my beck and call? You'd think that if I liked you that I would already know that you wouldn't be like that and maybe that is one of the things I liked the most. I think it's up to me to decide what is best for me, not you or anyone else. I know you are sorry for hurting me twice, but you know what Reid that's life. You get hurt along the way, you really do. It's not a smooth straight path, it has bumps and sharp turns that can leave you feeling hurt, lonely and beaten down. But you work through it, and in the end it pays off. I thought about what it would be like if you ever did like me back I knew that you would have a wandering eye, that there is a possibly of being cheated on, that it's not always going to be smooth sailing but at least I was willing to take a risk on it." I told him, before turning back around and towards the door I needed to get out of here I didn't need to hear that he likes me but doesn't care to be with me. It's worse than him just leaving, I feel like I'm so close to grasping something but it's still out of reach, a feeling I absolutely hate.

I knocked on the door and heard footsteps coming towards it and Tyler's voice on the other end "Did you two sort it out?" he asked.

"As sorted as it is ever going to be. Tyler please just let me out, it's been two hours and I need to get home. I have homework, and we have school tomorrow morning" I softly replied, slightly pleading with him. In reality I was going to call Clarke, we needed a serious talking session plus she is coming over tonight. I heard the door click, and open up revealing Tyler on the other side with an unsure look on his face. I slowly stepped out, walking towards the porch without saying anything to anyone after I slipped on my shoes I saw Tyler come over and give me a questioning look.

"You tried, and I am pretty sure you failed. Call me if you guys find anything more out about the prophecy stuff. I'm off" was all I said, while exiting the house and towards my car.

**End POV**

"They what?!" Clarke practically yelled, as her and Tatianna were having a smoke in Tat's room. Tatianna had been quiet the ride to her house, opting for the confines of her bedroom to be where she told Clarke about the boys plan that she had just gone through.

"Yeah, locked us in the library together, with no way to get out. I sat in there for two hours, two fucking hours" Tatianna growled, she was pretty pissed off at the whole ordeal.

"Wow, how.. middle school of them. Actually I don't really know if that's middle school, but how cliché. Did they really think locking you two in a room together would fix everything? Boys, sometimes they have good intentions but bad ways of executing them" Clarke exclaimed, thoroughly confused by hearing the situation. She sat there listening to Tatianna who told her about everything Reid had said and what she said back to him, of course leaving out anything involving powers and prophecies.

"Well, that is interesting. So he likes you, but didn't think he was good enough for you. That's a new one for Reid Garwin; he's never said that to anyone. Which means he really does like you, don't give me that look Tatianna, I am just stating what it looks like and sounded like. I know you really like him, don't try to act like you don't, but it's a good thing you sort of left it in his hands now he has to decide whether he really wants to take the plunge at monogamy" Clarke enlightened, smiling a bit while she spoke. Tatianna smiled a bit too, feeling better now that she had talked it over with someone.

"That's true, by the way I liked your wording on that one, take the plunge into monogamy." She replied, smirking a bit.

"Ah there is the Tatianna I know, now after your awkward ordeal I think it's only fair that I roll you, well us a very large doobie." Clarke clarified, grinning from ear to ear.

**Next Day**

_As Tatianna made her way from her last class to her locker to drop off her books and leave the school she noticed Reid leaning up against her locker, 'What is he doing here?' she thought to herself. Slowing down so that she was standing in front of him, she looked at him waiting for him to either speak or move._

_"Come to the cliffs tonight at 10" was all Reid said to her, before pushing himself off her locker door and walking away down the hall. Tatianna stared at her locker for a few moments, before opening it and leaving her stuff in it while grabbing her purse and making her way to her car where she knew Clarke would be._

_"Hey girl, you look like your in a daze" Clarke greeted her, her black hair was up in a pony tail and her green eyes were enthusiastic "Did you go out back during break and smoke up with out me" she asked jokingly as she got into the car once Tatianna unlocked it._

_"No, Reid told me to come to the cliffs tonight at ten before walking away" Tatianna told her, while starting up her car and waiting for it to be safe to back out of her parking spot._

_"Well I say you go" Clarke told her while lighting two cigarettes and handing one of them to Tatianna_.

That was how Tatianna found herself at the cliffs again that night, after Clarke had told her countless times to just go and see what he wanted. She was just parking on the cliffs, when she saw Reid getting out of his vehicle as he noticed her drive up. Getting out of her car, Tatianna made her way over to him leaning against the front of his car beside him. "So what's the meaning of our meeting?" she asked him quietly.

"The meanings of our meeting, god don't make it sound so formal Tat. I thought about what you said last night, and you are right you never said you wanted a guy like that. I just thought you would since that's like what every girl wants. I do like you as more than a friend like I told you last night, and I do want to be with you. So I asked you out here because this is pretty much our spot, to say that I do want to be with you as more than a friend. I want to give it a shot and take a risk on you and I being an us." Reid quickly spilled everything out, so that he wouldn't keep her waiting like he always did. He didn't want her to be walking away again when he was telling her what he needed to tell her.

Tatianna turned towards Reid, smiling softly "So you are pretty much asking me to be your girlfriend" she stated, her gray eyes were looking straight into his blue ones searching them for the answer. She could feel his emotions, there was happiness and also anxiety probably to what her answer might be.

"Yes, I am asking you to be my girlfriend" he replied to her, and saw her face break out into a wide smile which caused him to feel much better than he had when he first started speaking.

"Well Mr. Garwin, I'd like that" Tatianna answered him; grinning still not really believing that this was what he had asked her here for. It didn't seem real after the passed few weeks.

Reid smiled at her and then pressed his lips to hers, he had missed kissing her, feeling her skin, having her warmth surround him. He didn't realize it until that very moment how much he had missed her, he felt the electricity that he always felt with her but this time it was stronger and it was more addicting to him. Reid's arms went around her waist as hers made there way around his neck, she kissed him back in a slow and passionate way not wanting the feeling to stop that was inside of her. Tatianna slid her tongue against his bottom lip, asking for entrance, which he obliged to before their tongues met and tasted each other. They continued kissing until Tatianna felt her body tense along with Reid's, she pulled away from him just in time to be hit with a large blast of energy from the right of her sending her flying back into the dirt and Reid in the other direction of her. Suddenly she was hit again, and again each blow was larger than the one before. Tatianna screamed out loudly when she was once again hit and sent back into the trees and dirt.

**Tatianna's POV**

I felt something running down my forehead, my vision was fuzzy but slowly coming to. I moved my hand up to touch the cool liquid that was now sliding down my cheek, looking at my fingers my vision regained and in the moonlight I saw a dark stain on them. I smelled blood, I knew it was mine and that it was what I could feel slowly running out of my head.

"Oh god, my vision from earlier" I mumbled to myself as everything became clearer, I knew what was coming and I wasn't feeling good about it at all.

"What is with you boys and picking weak little girls. I mean I at least thought you of all people Reid would pick someone with more of a fight in her. But she" a dark voice started to come closer to me, I felt a hand encircle my throat and pick me up off of the ground. I came face to face with dark black eyes, dark hair and a slightly older face "she's just a weak mortal girl. What use do I have for her, she might as well die right now" he finished and then threw me into the air using his powers. I felt a another pull on my body felt myself flying in a different direction before I collided with something, hearing a groan and the sound of wind being knocked out of someone I gathered I had been thrown into someone. A large searing pain erupted in my right arm, I pulled myself up with my left arm climbing off of the person I had collided with before glancing at my right arm it was bleeding now staining my jeans more than they already were. I looked at the person beside me and saw that it was Reid, he was standing up his eyes black as night face scratched in certain places his shirt was ripped in a few spots and his clothes were covered in dirt.

"Don't you dare touch her Chase" Reid said in a menacingly low voice, he looked at me briefly before looking back towards the man who turned out to be Chase who was now a few yards in front of us. "She isn't some weak girl" he then added on.

I smiled towards him even though the situation we were in at the moment, "Reid, this was my vision" I whispered to him and he looked at me suddenly remembering and nodding his head.

As I stood up and stayed by Reid, Chase began to laugh just like he had in my vision, that bone chilling evil laugh that made my skin tingle and shivers run down my spine. I had never met someone so dark, someone with such an evil feeling surrounding him. "No she is a weak girl, just look at her. Just watch what happens when I do this" Chase pointed out before sending a large energy wave at me. I flew backwards and into a tree, sliding down it I coughed harshly before standing back up again. _'I should have remembered that part'_ I thought to myself.

"I am not weak" I growled out, I felt my powers rising and Reid looked back at me. I looked back at him, and then suddenly he was thrown back with a large blow landing far away from me.

"Reid" I screamed, running quickly over to him. He was lying against the dirt ground on the cliffs; the force that Chase had just hit him with was so powerful that it had taken pretty much everything out of Reid. His hair was messed up, eyes slightly shut and breathing becoming shallow he was tired. His eyes were no longer black, but back to blue but not his regular bright blue they were dull and conveyed a look of defeat.

"It's okay Tatianna, I'll give him what he wants" Reid breathed out, and looked up at me. I could tell he was lying, but it still didn't sit right with me for him to just say that. This was where the vision had ended that night and now I knew that I was going to have to do something to get us both out of here.

"Shut up, you are not. Gosh look at you, you get hit and start acting delirious." I said to him, before standing up and facing Chase. "As for you, get the fuck out of here right now. I know who you are Chase and you don't scare me." I yelled at him, I was angry now, he went and wrecked a specifically perfect moment for me.

"What are you going to do little one" he asked before sending a ball at me, but I quickly put up a wall of my power to block the attack and then hit him with a few of my own making him fly into the trees and slide through the dirt rocks. As he slowly got up he looked to be in pain, which made me feel happy.

"Well this changes everything" he smirked as he spoke before suddenly disappearing. I turned around and grabbed Reid's handing pulling him up towards me. I held onto him, my body shaking from what had just happened. It was quick, but still shook me up and I don't like how he said this changes everything. Which means my other vision is going to happen at some point in time, and I am betting it's soon.

"Come on lets go to my house, my mom can fix us up with this herbal stuff. Trust me" I told Reid while walking with him to his vehicle. He looked at me and smiled, but I could tell he was extremely angry at Chase now.

"Alright, I'll follow you there" Reid replied before kissing me softly and then getting into his vehicle. As I walked over to mine and got in I let out a large sigh and lit up a cigarette while turning on my vehicle and leaving the cliffs.

_'Something interesting always happens out at these cliffs'_ I thought as I made my way home, Reid's vehicle behind mine.

**End.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Oh my, I am so very sorry to all of my readers that this is such an extremely late update. I've been so busy lately, I moved and have been job hunting along with bar hopping and going back up to visit my family who now lives about six hours away from me. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and I promise I will try to get the next one up soon. It's almost the end and I'm so proud of this fiction so far and I hope you all have enjoyed it. By the way there is some lemon in this one =) Enjoy! xoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 18: I could get used to this.**

"Mom!" Tatianna yelled as she entered the doorway to her house, Reid was right behind her shutting the door and taking off his shoes. The need in Tatianna's voice made him feel horrible, because he wasn't able to help her went Chase had kept hitting her. But Chase had been throwing energy at him to making sure he couldn't get up and help her. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and then a slight gasp, looking up he saw her mother and father both in the center of the stairs just looking at the two covered in dirt, cuts, gashes and blood.

"Oh my god, what happened to you two!" her mother asked hurriedly, as she raced down the steps ushering the two into the living room and onto the couches.

"Well mom, Reid and I were hanging out at the cliffs and then this guy Chase showed up and he used his powers against us. I couldn't do anything for a bit because he came out of nowhere and just started attacking. But I finally got up and was able to hit him a few times, before he said that this changes everything and then he left. I told Reid to come over so that you could help fix us a little bit faster than normal." Tatianna quickly explained, her head was pounding and there was still a bit of blood seeping out of it. Not to mention her one arm was in horrible pain, it was scratched up and a large gash was going up it still bleeding.

"So, then Reid knows about your powers" her father inquired, looking between the two teens in front of him, angry that someone had hurt his daughter and one of her friends.

"Well, you see" Tatianna started but then looked at Reid as if asking him permission to tell her parents, he nodded his head not saying anything to her "Reid has powers too, him and the other sons have them. They are like yours dad, only they age when they use" she finished while looking at both of her parents.

"Alright dear, you two sit here and rest while I make up some ointments for those injuries. Do you need anything to eat or drink?" came her mother's reply smiling towards the two.

"Can I have a water and a sprite please?" Tatianna requested and her mom nodded her head before looking at Reid.

"I'll have the same just coke instead of sprite" he said kindly, and watched as her parents went into the kitchen before he looked at Tatianna, she was sitting there beside him her blonde hair full of dirt and some blood. He held her hand but didn't say anything to her, just sat there playing with her fingers it was soothing for him.

"I was scared" she quietly admitted to him, looking towards him "I was scared, and so angry. I just couldn't believe that it was happening, I know my visions come true but I just I didn't want that to happen" her voice was a bit shaky and Reid quickly picked up on it, the girl that was always strong and sometimes cold was actually scared.

"Don't worry, it's going to be fine Tat. Trust me okay, we'll tell the guys tomorrow, and we'll find a way to get rid of him for good. Just have faith babe" Reid consoled her, wrapping his one arm around her shoulders.

"But you didn't feel it" Tatianna mumbled.

"Feel what?" he asked her, and felt her tense up a bit at whatever it was she was thinking about.

"You didn't feel everything that was coming off of him, all of his emotions. I have never felt so much hate in my life, I have never actually felt someone wanting the death of another person. The things he was feeling made me sick to my stomach, I tried to block it out so much but it wasn't fully working. I just, I started to feel the same way." Tatianna answered, sighing after she spoke and then quickly added on "I didn't feel it towards you, but towards him I felt all of that. I never want to feel that way again"

Reid stared at her for a moment, unsure of what to say. He knew that Chase was a bad person, who would stop at nothing to get what he wanted in life, that the only thing that mattered to Chase was power and nothing more. But he had never felt it, he had never felt Chase's emotions or anything like that and he imagined that he wouldn't like it very much either. "It will be alright" he whispered to Tat, kissing the side of her head.

"I hope so, but we haven't figured anything more out about the prophecy. What are we going to do" she mumbled, while leaning into Reid.

"Let's just talk about it tomorrow with the guys, right now we just need to get fixed up and rest" Reid told her, still holding her close as her mom came in and set down their drinks before hurrying back into the kitchen. Tatianna leaned forward and grabbed her water, along with Reid's and handed it to him before getting comfortable again.

"Okay, that works for me. Let's watch something on TV because my mom may take a little while" she offered after taking a drink of water. Reid agreed with her and they just sat on the couch together, watching the television that was in front of them.

"Here you two go, you'll need to apply this salve onto any cuts, and then right before you go to sleep I want you to take these. Tatianna, I'd like for you to miss school tomorrow just so you can get the full rest and Reid it's probably the best idea for you to do that to." Tatianna's mom explained as she came into the room, setting a two bowls in front of them that had a cherry colored paste in it and a small tube of yellow liquid.

"Okay, well I guess it's time to get ready for sleep. I feel worn out" Tatianna claimed, as she stood up and grabbed her vile, bowl and sprite. Reid followed her actions and thanked her mother for the help, then made his way up the stairs to her bedroom.

Tatianna set her stuff on the table, then turned to Reid and took his stuff from him setting it by her own and then grabbed his hand leading him to the bathroom. "What are you doing?" he asked her, slightly confused. She shut the door behind them while turning on the lights, grinning at him she then turned on the water in her shower.

"I am making us, have a shower. Together of course" she answered.

"Not that I'm entirely turned on by this, but can I ask why?" Reid questioned, he was curious. He had always hinted or told her to come have a shower but she never would, now she was so it was like a dream come true for him.

"Well look in the mirror" she gestured towards her large mirror on the wall, Reid looked over and took in both of their appearances. "See, we're both dirty and you can wash me and I can wash you" she cheekily replied, taking off her top and jeans standing in front of him in her bra and underwear.

Reid didn't say anything, he just looked at Tatianna smirking at her; he was amazed at how she just bounced back from what had just happened but it also worried him that she was acting so normally. She glanced at him, smiling softly before unbuttoning his jeans then she slowly slid them down his toned legs. Reid stepped out of his jeans and then moved towards Tatianna wrapping his arms around her running his hands up and down her back till he made it to her bra clasp and undid it he then moved his hands lower once his fingers found the elastic band of her panties he ran them underneath the edge. Tatianna grinned while she moved her hands to the edge of Reid's underwear she pulled them down a bit while looking up into his eyes. She hadn't felt relaxed fully relaxed all night and now she was slowly starting to un tense her muscles are Reid's hands continued running along her hips and the front of her underwear and his blue eyes stared into her with a look of satisfaction in them. Reid removed Tatianna's underwear slowly, moving his hands down her legs slowly and then sliding them back up while he stood again in front of her. The room was getting steamy from the shower, and the mirror was beginning to fog up as Tatianna took off Reid's boxer briefs, taking his hands as she got up and pulled him towards the shower.

"Come on, your dirty" she spoke as they got under the warm water, it was a slow shower for them. They were too sore to tease each other; instead they gently cleaned each other off. Reid was in such a blissful mood as Tatianna stood behind him, her hands were kneading into his shoulders massaging them with just the right amount of pressure before removing them and putting some shampoo in her hands and massaging it into his hair.

Reid relaxed while her hands worked into his scalp, he hadn't felt so calm in a while and he knew that after what had just happened that he should be anything but tranquil. "I feel so good right now" he mumbled to Tatianna. As the shampoo ran out of Reid's hair Tatianna continued to massage until it was all out before she moved her hands down his back to wrap her arms around his waist.

"I know" she replied to him smiling before she kissed the wet skin on his right shoulder blade, Reid grabbed her arms and moved her so that she was now in his spot and he was behind her. He grabbed the washcloth while putting some soap in it and then he softly cleaned her skin, which for some reason brought a smile to his face. Once they were done their shower, they drank they yellow liquid Tatianna's mother had given them and then put on the salve before crawling into bed and just laying there awaiting sleep to come to them.

**Next Day**

Tatianna's eyes slowly opened as she woke up, she heard Reid talking and from what she guessed he was on the phone. Laying there she shut her eyes again and stayed silent while listening to him talk to whomever was on the other line.

"Yes I'm fine, don't worry. No the others don't know yet, yes we're going to tell them but once we are better. Yes I know, thanks. Okay bye" Reid stopped and Tatianna heard his phone shut along with a long sigh leave his mouth.

"Everything alright?" she timidly asked, staying in her spot her eyes still closed. She felt Reid move and then suddenly his arms were around her and his head was resting in the crook of her neck, she smiled softly and moved more into his hold getting comfortable.

"Yeah, it was just my mother. The school called her saying I wasn't in any classes yet so I explained to her everything that had happened, and she freaked out. But I told her it's alright" Reid answered her, his breath hitting her skin with each word causing goosebumps to rise in her skin.

"Oh okay, wait a few classes? What time is it?" she asked him, quietly enjoying the moment.

"It's noon, I imagine Caleb will be calling soon" he answered and just as he finished his sentence his phone started going off "There he is" Reid mumbled grabbing his phone.

Tatianna quickly rolled over and grabbed Reid's phone from him "Hello?" she answered it and saw Reid look at her.

"Tatianna?" came Caleb's voice on the other end.

"Yes"

"Where's Reid, why aren't you two at school?"

"Because, we're busy. Look we'll call you later. Peace out Caleb" Tatianna said and then hung up the phone not waiting for a reply and then set Reid's phone on her dresser.

"Sorry, but I wasn't in the mood for you to be chewed out. You always get grumpy" she then told him before wrapping her arms around him and snuggling up into him. Reid just smiled at her, before her re-wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm fine with that. So what are we going to do today?" he asked as he ran his hand down her body. He felt so much better than last night and he had noticed that all his scrapes were gone, as were hers and the pain in his body had disappeared, in fact he felt better than he had in the passed few days.

Tatianna slowly unwrapped her arms around Reid while she sat up in her bed, running a hand through her hair she too noticed the same things Reid had. Although she knew that what her mother had given her would have these effects, she just didn't know she would feel this good, there was a slight part of her that had figured she would feel some pain in her body. "I am going to pack a bowl and then decide" she answered, standing up and grabbing some weed from her hiding spot.

"Where do you even get that? You always have weed, but I have never seen you go get it" Reid asked her as he got out of bed and sat down in one of her chairs while she started to grind it and then packing her bowl.

"Well we have been fighting a lot lately, if you don't recall. Plus we're not always together, it's my secret as to where I get it" she winked at Reid before pulling out her lighter and taking a hoot. The two lounged around in her room for the rest of the day, before getting ready and calling Caleb, telling him to tell the others to meet at the house.

**Colony House**

"You couldn't have told me sooner!" Caleb's voice boomed throughout the dank room of the colony house. Tatianna and Reid had told the others about what had happened last night, and Caleb was now currently losing it on the two for not telling him as soon as it had happened.

"We were hurt, and needed to rest" Reid replied to him, looking at the others that were currently watching the situation unfold. Tyler was looking between Caleb and Reid, in a clam fashion completely used to the outbursts while Pogue was holding onto Kate but was clearly ready to jump in to take Caleb's side at any moment, Sarah was slowly standing up to stand by Caleb and try to calm him down while Tatianna sat silently beside Reid, her hand on his knee.

"Oh don't pull that Reid, you just wanted to have an easy day before you told us all this" Caleb replied, irritated.

"That's bullshit, don't act like you know what I wanted for fuck sakes. Seriously, what would have we needed to regain our energy" Reid shot back starting to stand up, Tatianna letting go of his knee and looking towards Caleb clearly unimpressed with him.

"I fought him by myself and did fine, there was two of you!" Caleb yelled back, obviously not believing Reid fully.

"Would you shut the fuck up Caleb" Tatianna was suddenly up on her feet and in Caleb's personal space "Yeah you fought him, but you obviously weren't strong enough since he came back! So how about you sit the fuck down and shut your mouth, it's not like we knew he was coming to jump into Reid's and mine's meeting. If it wasn't serious, do you really think that my mom would have had to of made healing remedies for us. Do you really think that we would call you right after it happened, while we were covered in blood and still bleeding? No I don't think so, and I sure as fuck no you wouldn't call us if you were in an immense amount of pain. So don't try to act all high and mighty right now, because you obviously didn't do shit to him anyways." As soon as she was done her rant, she moved around Caleb and to the stairs. She glanced at everyone, glaring at them for not stepping in once on her and Reid's behalf when her eyes reached Reid's she knew that he was smirking just by how his eyes had a hint of mischief in them just like they always did. Glancing at his lips proved her to be right, she then glanced back into his eyes before walking up the stairs. Tatianna heard footsteps behind her as she made her way out of the house and towards her car.

"I love it when you get so angry at him" Reid mumbled in her ear as his arms came around her hips.

"Well he's always like that, thinks he's greater than all the rest of us. It's disgusting, people go power hungry that way" Tatianna answered, and then turned around to look at Reid. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned forwards and kissed him sound on the lips before quickly pulling away. "Come on let's go, I'm not sure about you. But after that I don't feel like really speaking to anyone for a few days. If they want to talk to me they damn well better apologize, and I mean all of them not just Caleb because they should have stepped in and told him to calm down." She then explained, while opening the door to her car. Reid went to the other side of her vehicle and got in on the passenger side.

"You are right, they should have stepped in as soon as they knew he was getting out of hand" he told her "He did sit down though once you were up the steps, and he didn't speak. None of them did"

"Good" was all Tatianna said, grinning while she made her way back to her house. As Tatianna made her way inside she saw a note on the door from her parents saying that they had gone out for the night and wouldn't be back till the next day for a parents night out, seeing this Reid picked her up and took her to her bedroom. While he was walking upstairs Tatianna looked at him slightly confused.

"Whatcha doin?" she asked childishly curious as to what he was doing. He simply smiled at her not saying a word the whole time till they walked into her room where he set her down and then immediately attacked her mouth with his. As his hands traveled up her sides slowly raising her shirt, she grinned and ran her hands into his hair gripping it softly as she kept kissing him only to stop when her shirt was over her head.

"I've wanted to do this for so long" Reid mumbled, kissing down Tatianna's jaw and neck taking his time. Groaning lightly Tatianna moved her hands down his chest to the bottom of his white shirt and pulled it up the rest of his body and then over his head.

"Me too" she groaned as his lips reattached onto her neck and he began sucking on it, she grabbed onto his shoulders and pushed him against her door. Reid looked at her, his bright blue eyes glazed over with lust before their lips met again and Tatianna unbuttoned his jeans she had wanted to do this for a long time why she hadn't she wasn't sure 'although teasing him had been fun' she thought to herself.

Reid mimicked her actions unbuttoning her jeans and unzipping them, sliding them down her legs kissing all the way down her chest and stomach stopping at her underwear while she stepped out of her jeans. Tatianna giggled slightly bringing Reid up towards herself and then kissing his shoulders and collar bones while taking down his jeans she kissed all the way down just as he did, after he stepped out of them she tugged on his boxers bringing them down to his ankles. He was almost fully hard, and by Tatianna's standards he was very well endowed, she took him into her mouth and ran her tongue along the bottom of his shaft earning a strangled gasp from Reid. As she started sucking softly Reid's hands found their way to her head where they gripped her hair, Tatianna continued on earning sounds of approval from him. As she kept pumping her head and playing with him in her mouth her hands moved to his shaft moving along it with her mouth, she knew fully well that this would bring him closer to the edge. Tatianna moved her lips to his tip, while still moving her hands back and forth, she swirled her tongue around as if she were sucking on a lollipop before taking his full length back into her mouth moving painfully slow and steady before picking up the pace again.

"Oh god Tatianna, I'm going to come" Reid suddenly stated, in a ragged fashion. Tatianna moaned a bit which made Reid's eyes roll back and his grip tighten on her. She kept sucking, licking and moaning until a sharp gasp came from Reid and he came in her mouth, waiting for him to be done Tatianna swallowed what was in her mouth and then stopped her assault on him.

"Good for you babe?" she asked wiping her mouth while standing up and looking at Reid, he growled at her and picked her up walking towards the bed and tossing her on it. He then grabbed her underwear and pulled them off extremely quickly, kissing her lips he then ventured down her body till he was at the exact spot he wanted to be at. His flicked his tongue against her clit a few times before he began to suck and lick some more, Tatianna moaned softly at his actions her nails digging into his shoulders. Reid took his mouth away and slid in one of his fingers moving in and out of her slowly and then he added another causing a whimper to escape her mouth. He then moved his mouth back to her clit while still sliding in and out, he moved faster with each pumping motion that he made. Reid glanced up at Tatianna, her eyes closed and lips partially opened was a sight that he soon found he was going to like seeing. He sucked harder on her clit, and then licked quickly before sucking again and then he removed his fingers and inserted his tongue inside of her, Tatianna moaned louder and then her hands made their way into Reid's hair her nails digging into his scalp now and gripping his hair.

"Reid, please keep going please" she practically begged in a strangled cry. Reid kept moving in her with his tongue, liking how she tasted on his tongue, and then he switched back to her clit and moved his fingers inside of her again. "Oh yes, just like that" she moaned out, "I'm almost there". Hearing this Reid moved faster, his tongue skillfully sliding against her as his fingers pushed deeper and harder moving up and down inside of her. Tatianna groaned, bucking her hips as she came closer and closer to her orgasm until she finally hit it and let out a loud moan and cry. Reid then kissed up her body, stopping at each of her nipples to quickly suck on them before he continued on his way up to her lips. He kissed her hard, his tongue meeting hers and they battled for dominance Tatianna pushed him back before climbing on top of him and kissing him again. She could feel him hard again already, grinning she bit his bottom lip lightly while his hands ran down and grabbed her ass.

Reid flipped her over, pinning her down and moved her legs onto his shoulders he placed himself at her entrance and slid inside of her. As he slid in he noticed how tight she really was, it felt so amazing, Reid moved in and out of Tat taking his time. Tatianna brought his lips down to hers and kissed him passionately as her hands ran down his back and then back up again with feather light touches. He kept grinding into her, harder and harder causing Tatianna to arch her back, dig her nails into his shoulders and grind into him as well. Reid kept up his pace, while moving his lips to Tatianna's neck and sucking hard on it knowing full well that he would leave a large hickey on the spot he then moved to the other side but didn't suck at her warm skin, he simply nipped at it every so often. His one arm was wrapped around her body holding her close to him, while his other was partially holding him up, Tatianna bit his shoulder lightly and then moved up to his neck leaving a mark just as he had to her there was no way she was going to let him mark her without her doing it to him in return. She pushed him back off of her, making him pull out and then she looked into his eyes which were slightly confused with her actions, sitting up swiftly she moved her face to his ear licking it and then whispering to him "new postion" was her only statement moving so that she was on her hands and knees, fully prepared for him to enter her.

As Reid slid back inside of her he gripped her hips and slammed into her body, Tat cried out in ecstasy lowering her upper body closer to the mattress. The new angle felt amazing, and he was hitting her g-spot bringing her close to her orgasm yet again. Reid moved over her some more his hands sliding up her sides to grasp her breasts as he took deep, long and hard thrusts inside of her, he was in pure delight feeling her surrounding his dick. He kept his movements at the same rate, while his fingers massaged and pinched her nipples every so often. "oh fuck, im going to come Reid" Tatianna screamed out, her body keeping up with his thrusts she couldn't control it anymore and her walls started to tighten around Reid. He started to lose himself in the feeling, and knew that he was going to orgasm along with her "yeah baby keep coming for me, I'm almost there" he growled out at her. Tatianna moaned, her orgasm becoming extremely strong, she quickly decided to use her powers making it feel even better. Reid felt her using, then began to use also, he felt her tighten even more around him and he couldn't handle it anymore as he spilled himself inside of her he felt that same electricity but more powerful and intoxicating than it had ever been before. They both rode out the overwhelming feeling, once they were done Reid pulled out he collapsed beside Tatianna, pulling her body close to his while she rolled over to face him. Tat softly kissed his swollen lips, whilst wrapping her arms around him, she hadn't ever had an orgasm that powerful it had made her feel completely exhausted and she knew that he felt the same way to.

"We should have done that sooner" Reid joked, kissing her forehead.

"Mm I think so too" she mumbled, her eyelids felt heavy as she closed her eyes.

"Night babe" Reid said, closing his own eyes as well and keeping his arms securely wrapped around her. _'I could get used to this'_ he thought to himself before he drifted off to sleep.

**End.**

**Read and Review**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** So I am a horrible horrible person! I can't believe I haven't updated in so long! I am really sorry, but I am happy to say that I now own a new laptop, and I can get back into writing without having to restore my computer every two weeks and losing all of my school work, fanfictions and everything else. Plus there was a very solid case of writer's block that plagued me for months I couldn't even write out new ideas, but I am back! And I'm supposed to be writing a ten page term paper right now but I really wanted to write this out first! So I hope you like it. Again I am sorry for not updating sooner!!

**Chapter 19: Taking a Vacation**

The sunlight was bright inside the bedroom causing Tatianna to wake up, she groaned slightly and hid herself under her blankets, sighing she knew she wasn't going to go back to sleep and slowly removed the blankets. Sitting up and leaning against her headboard she looked towards her side and saw Reid still sleeping soundly, laying on his stomach his arms underneath the pillow his head was resting on. Smiling softly she turned towards her other side and glanced at her clock, reading it she decided she should get up since it was ten in the morning. Tatianna stretched before slightly stumbling towards her dresser grabbing shorts and a tank top and then to the bathroom, turning on the light she looked in the mirror, her hair was messy and some of her make-up was underneath her eyes. Grumbling she grabbed her brush and made her hair look somewhat better and then she washed her face getting all the make-up off of her skin before putting on her clothes, once she was done she rooted around underneath her sink and grabbed her bong before walking back out into her bedroom and plunked herself down on her bean bag chair.

Packing the bowl Tatianna took a hit, holding in the smoke she waited until it burned before exhaling and then taking a few more before she began to mull over the events of the past few weeks. Reid and her fighting, making up, fighting, making up and now dating, it made her feel happy that they had finally gotten to this point. Then there were the others, she was irritated because they hadn't stopped Caleb from yelling at her and Reid, mostly she was mad at Caleb for shooting his mouth off and not taking into consideration that he was wrong and obviously that Chase was stronger than he thought. At the very end of her thoughts was Chase, he had scared her a bit but not as much as he probably should have the thing that had scared her was the thought of losing Reid or him being seriously hurt. Not only that but that they didn't really have anything to go with the prophecy and how to get rid of Chase or what would happen when they did she knew that it said 'One must pay to fix the curse' but she wasn't sure if that meant the boys would be able to use willingly without aging or if it meant that they would lose their powers altogether. Groaning in annoyance Tatianna grabbed her bong again and packed a new bowl, lighting it she took some more hoots in hopes of straying her thoughts.

"Baby, what are you doing?" she heard Reid's groggy voice and looked up towards her bed to see him sitting up and looking at her.

"Just thinking" she answered, and kept her eye contact with him.

"About?" he asked her rolling off the bed and grabbing his boxers, slipping them on he came and sat behind Tatianna wrapping his arms around her shoulders he held her tightly and kissed the side of her neck.

"Everything that's been going on, the others and last night, Chase and what will we do? And you and me" Tatianna answered, and felt Reid stiffen a bit when she answered.

"I just mean, it's getting old everyone not stepping in or reprimanding Caleb but you or me, I don't like having to do it all the time they can step in too." She started to explain "As for Chase, I mean we know he is the one to fix the curse but we don't know what we are supposed to do at all I mean everything is starting to fall into place and yet the biggest piece of the puzzle we don't know and it's stressing especially when we don't know how much time we have."

Pausing Tatianna grabbed Reid's hands, and smiled gently even though he couldn't see her face "The only thing that really makes me happy about everything is you, to be honest, I mean we've gone through so much bullshit yet we still can't seem to stay separated. It's weird but so far it's been keeping me on my toes, and you listen to me when the others don't, asides from Kate and Sarah, but they don't understand the whole powers thing"

"Babe, no one has ever reprimanded Caleb it's going to be hard for them to start now but I understand what you mean and I am not trying to make an excuse but it is true, hopefully they will realize that. Now with Chase we will figure it out, he seems to be taking his time which isn't always a good sign but at least it gives us more time but I am worried with what he sees you as" Reid told her, holding her even tighter as he said the last part.

Tatianna didn't ask him about the last part she knew Reid wasn't one to talk about his feelings, so she figured she would just leave it be. Sighing softly, she leaned back against him and closed her eyes, "I'm glad you don't freak out that we are missing school" she then mumbled.

Reid chuckled a bit, before kissing the back of Tatianna's neck, "I like to take as many breaks from school as I need, what should we do today?" he asked her.

"There isn't much to do here after a while" Tatianna replied and then smiled before turning around to face Reid; he saw her smile that was saying she had an idea.

"It looks like you have an idea" Reid pointed out, with his always there smirk.

"Of course I do, let's go to Boston" she explained moving out of Reid's arms she stood up and then grabbed some sweats and a tank top and then wandered into her bathroom.

"That sounds good, what are you doing?" he questioned, stretching out onto the bean bag and looked towards the bathroom door waiting for a reply.

Tatianna came into view leaning on the door slightly, and looked at Reid "I'm having a shower" she responded, and then shut the door to the bathroom. As Reid heard the shower turn on he grinned, and remembered last night and her body, it had been amazing in his eyes and Tatianna had to be one of the best if not the best sex he'd ever had.

_'I have a girlfriend'_ he thought to himself in disbelief, and started doubting his choice and what would happen now that Chase was back _'I don't want her to get hurt, but she is already involved and she does have powers of her own. So she can handle herself_' Reid debated in his mind but knew that he was initially right and that this was one of the best things after all she's still stuck by him with everything that had happened and the daily routine of a new girl every night was starting to wear Reid out. He pushed the thoughts out of his head and then noticed his phone vibrate, sluggishly he went over to it and saw that he had four texts and at least six missed calls, groaning in annoyance opened up the messages on his iPhone. They were all from Tyler, except for the calls two were from Tyler, one was from Pogue and three were from Caleb.

_**Tyler**_  
_**10:33pm**_  
_**Dude you should have seen Caleb after you two left.**_  
_**7:30am**_  
_**Hey man are you guys going to class today?**_  
_**8:45am**_  
_**Reid, come on man you've been missing to many classes**_  
_**10:45am**_  
_**Call me back man, Caleb is wondering where you are**_

Reid rolled his eyes as he usually did, and then proceeded to listen to the voice mails, there was Tyler's and both of them sounded like his texts just there was more annoyance, and boredom in his voice. Pogue's was short asking him why he wasn't at school, and that the others had probably called and to have fun with whatever he was doing and not cause tons of trouble. Then Caleb's were about how they still needed to talk about the Chase situation, what we are going to do, that we need to get working and finding stuff out, and how they shouldn't have left the night before and that he was sorry for blowing up like he did, which surprised Reid until Caleb told him to still be watching his addiction. Reid hadn't used for a good while now, if you exclude the fight with Chase, so hearing Caleb bring it up pissed Reid off to a good extent. Deleting all the voicemails he shut his phone, not bothering to answer any of them, and then he turned on the TV waiting for Tatianna to be done in the shower.

The door opened and Tatianna appeared, her gray sweats were rolled up to her knees and her purple tank top clung to her body, her hair was wet and some of it was wavy while the rest was still too wet. She came and sat on top of Reid, straddling him while grinning, she gave him a quick kiss before leaning back and looking down at him. "I have an even better idea, we should go to New York instead" she quickly told Reid, while placing her hands on his chest.

"But that is like four and a half hours away, we'd have to stay overnight or drive a good part of the night back" Reid said, looking up at Tatianna, how she was sitting on him was a big turn on.

"That's the whole point, we'll stay for more than one night" Tatianna clarified, her eyes lighting up at the idea.

"Why not" Reid agreed, and grinned at Tatianna who quickly got up and grabbed her suitcase from her walk in closet.

"You shower, while I pack and get ready" she excitedly said and Reid watched for a few moments as she grabbed random things from her closet and neatly placed them inside her dark blue rolling suitcase. He casually got up and then headed towards the bathroom to get ready.

_'I can't wait to go to New York, I better call the hotel to let them know that I will be coming'_ I thought to myself and quickly went to look for my phone, finding it on my bedside table. Picking up my phone I scrolled through my list of contacts, after hitting ignore on my texts that were from Sarah, Kate, Clarke and Tyler. When I found The Plaza in my contact list I tapped the call button, put the phone to my ear and listened to it ring until someone picked up on the other line.

"Good afternoon, you've reached The Plaza Hotel, this is Rachel speaking how I may help you" came a lovely voice.

"Hello, this is Tatianna Anderson I'll be using my family's suite for the next couple of days."Tatianna explained, and waited for the girl to reply.

"Alright Ms. Anderson, it will be ready for when you arrive, have a safe trip here" Rachel told her happily and then hung up after Tatianna said goodbye.

Once she was done, she resumed packing her clothes up before she dried her hair, deciding she wanted to curl it she turned on her curling iron and put on her make up while it heated up. She put on her minimal amount of liquid and powder concealer and then some eyeliner on her top lid and some mascara before she began putting large but soft curls into her hair, halfway through she heard her bathroom door open and saw Reid emerge. He looked at her, and then towards her already packed bag and shook his head.

"What?" came Tatianna's whiny question, as she saw him shake his head.

"A little excited are we?" he asked back, and sat down on the bean bag he had been on before.

Glancing at him in the mirror, Tatianna felt a minor lump in her throat he had on his jeans but no shirt and his hair was still wet. She had seen him wet tons of times, for all of the swim meets she had gone to but it still affected her to see him like that. She swallowed hard, and then went back to curling her hair after replying to him saying she was very excited.

"Where are we going to stay?" Reid then asked her.

"Already figured out and set up" came her answer as she finally set down her curling iron and looked back towards Reid before standing up, and walking over to her bed where she had laid out clothes. Taking off her sweat pants showing Reid that she was wearing a white lace thong, she grabbed her dark blue skinny jeans and pulled them on before getting rid of her shirt, her bra matched her underwear and Reid felt himself get riled up as she slid on a simple tight blue V-neck shirt and a striped white and grey cardigan. Reid like how Tatianna wasn't always dressed up, that she was one of those girls that wasn't 'on' all the time.

"Where are we staying then?" Reid questioned, standing up and finding his shirt "Guess we should go over to my place to get some clothes" he then stated grabbing the keys to Tatianna's vehicle.

Tatianna's eyes flashed blue, and Reid's suitcase appeared packed, and a fresh set of clothes were set out on her bed. Reid glanced over at Tatianna and then looked back at his stuff "Or you could just do that" he mumbled, wondering why he hadn't even thought of doing that.

"Yes now hurry, we only have so much daylight left" the excitement in Tatianna's voice reminded him of a little kid at Christmas she was so eager to go. Tatianna went back into her bathroom and packed up her and Reid's bathroom stuff, after all the nights he spent at her place she had got him a toothbrush and all the other necessities.

"Alright I'm ready, let's go babe" Reid told her, and grabbed his and her suitcase and walking out of the room. Tatianna grabbed both of their cell phones, and did a double take of the room to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything else and sure enough she was. Grabbing her makeup, hair supplies and two phone chargers she shoved them all into the toiletries bag and headed downstairs. Leaving a note for her parents saying she was taking a vacation with Reid and would be back in a few days and to call her if they wanted to, she left the house and saw Reid patiently sitting in the driver's seat. She put the rest of her the things in the trunk, minus the phones, and hopped into the passenger side immediately going for her iPod and putting on Highway to Hell by AC/DC while Reid pulled out of the drive and headed towards New York.

Tatianna laughed, and then remembered she had messages on her phone grabbing it from its resting place in a cup holder she went to her messages and read them. Sarah and Kate both apologized for last night and were wondering how she was and where she was, while Clarke was also wondering where she was and if her and Reid had quote 'fucked each other's brains out yet, or were'. Laughing again Tatianna replied to Clarke first, telling her she was going to New York with Reid for a few days for a 'vacation' and that they were not being naughty at the moment. After that she texted both Sarah and Kate telling them that she was doing fine, and that her and Reid were taking a break but didn't say where and that they would be in touch in a few days.

"What's so funny?" Reid asked her, glancing over at her smirking face as she placed her phone back in its spot.

"Oh just Clarke, being a snoop" she laughed again, and then looked over at Reid and smiled.

"I must say I am quite excited for this vacation" Tatianna told him.

Then she heard her phone going off, looking at the caller ID she saw that it was Caleb calling her, rolling her eyes she pressed ignore. No doubt Sarah and Kate had told him, and he just had to know where they were._ 'Too bad' _she thought, before getting comfortable in her seat and looking out the window.

"Caleb?" Reid merely asked, and received a nod in reply, shrugging his shoulders to release the tension in them he then changed the subject "So are you going to tell me where we are going baby?"

"Nope, you'll see. Oh we have to go to out to my favourite place to eat too" Tatianna replied, she was all settled in for the slightly wrong drive, after Reid agreed with her about them eating at her favourite place they fell into a comfortable silence. Both enjoying the silence and the worry free state that they were now creating; they let their thoughts wonder aimlessly.

**New York**

Tatianna directed Reid to where they would be staying; when they arrived Reid looked at her before following her inside. She walked straight up to the front desk, stated her name and was given a set of keys while a man took their bags. Stepping into the elevator Tatianna pressed the number 20 and they waited in silence until the elevator dinged and the doors opened with a hallway in it and the Tatianna walked a little ways before stopping at a door and opening it. The man with the bags set them inside the doorway and then left, while Reid surveyed the room.

To say he was a bit surprised was an understatement; it was spacious, with natural and jewel tone colors, high ceilings and even a second level. Reid looked over at Tatianna, she had never mentioned this before, and then he thought to himself 'She doesn't really mention tons' shrugging his shoulders he walked further into the suite. There was a dining room, a living room with a large plasma TV mounted on the wall, a master bedroom downstairs with a large bathroom, two closets and a butler pantry which included a refrigerator, microwave and wet bar. Tatianna grabbed her bag and Reid followed her action, as she made her way up the steps which led them straight into a bedroom, dropping her bag along the wall and then jumped onto the bed.

"So how'd you manage to get this?" Reid asked her as he set his bag down by hers and looked around the room. Sitting in the chair in the corner and propping his feet up on the foot rest he looked over at Tatianna who was sprawled out in the king size bed.

"Oh we own it, this is my room, and my parents have the one downstairs. We usually come here every summer and Christmas" she explained and then stood up and walked over to two big patio doors and opened them up. Stepping out onto the terrace she went to the edge and leaned on the sculpted barrier and stared at Central Park, she truly enjoyed being here New York was her favourite place to be, she had decided this at a young age.

"Own it? Wow, what a view" Reid pointed out, standing beside Tat he took in their surroundings thinking that it really was a good idea to get out of Ipswich for a bit.

_**Okay so I know it's really not much, and it's just filler but I am going to start writing the next chapter and it's going to be helpful in the end. Thanks everyone! xoxo**_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** I said I was starting on chapter 20! So here it is and I also think it's one of the longest chapters I've wrote... well it's like 5,000 words. I hope that I haven't lost any fans to this fiction and I still want to apologize for not updating in forever!!! I feel horrible about it; I am hoping to write another chapter soon. This fiction is almost done and I really don't want to end it in some crappy way.

**Disclaimer:** I only own my characters, and idea!

**Chapter 20: Returning Home with News**

Tatianna and Reid had been in New York for four days now and were deciding to go back in a few more days; they had been having a good time. The first night they stayed in and ordered food, watching movies and then the next day Tatianna dragged Reid plenty of places on of them being her favourite restaurant Per Se which Reid had found was completely exclusive with only fifteen tables in the entire dining room. That night they had taken in a show, and then went out to some bar that Tatianna had easily gotten them into, and after that it was shopping and other various things. Reid felt like he had been put into Gossip Girl with everything they had been doing, and seeing. Reid laid in the king size bed looking Tatianna over as she slept, this whole trip she had been nothing but amazing, she never seemed to get clingy and if Reid wanted to wander around for a while she let him while doing her own thing, he was happy about that and about how things were going with them lately.

Looking around the room partially and then deciding to get up Reid wandered into the spacious bathroom and got ready for the day. When he came back out he saw Tatianna tossing in her sleep, and mumbling something. He quickly made his way to the side of the bed and gently placed his hands on Tatianna's arms, saying her name softly trying to coax her out of her sleep.

"Tatianna, come on wake up" his soothing voice started to break Tatianna out of her dream, moving his hands up and down her arms he then rested them before slightly shaking the young girl. Her gray eyes jolted open, and she peered up into his blue ones.

"We have to go back to Ipswich" was all she said before she crawled out of Reid's hands and the bed, heading to the bathroom she grabbed her toothbrush and started cleaning her teeth. Reid followed behind her and was now leaning against the wall surveying his girlfriend. She was quickly getting ready, her face looked as if she were processing something, and Reid wasn't sure if he should be uneasy or not.

"Why? What's going on?" he asked her, as she spit out the rest of the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth she looked over at him while grabbing her hair brush.

"I was in the middle of one of my premonitions, and it showed me this book with this spell in it. I need to find that book, and then hopefully this means we are close to the end" Tatianna clarified, she finished smoothing out her long hair and then braided it before heading back out and using her powers to pack away all of her belongings and then changed into her clothes. Reid mimicked her, and soon they were both leaving the hotel and on their way back to Ipswich.

"I guess it's about time we end our silence with the others" Tatianna muttered, she had thoroughly been enjoying not worrying about some prophecy and evil warlocks, she was acting like a regular teenager, well regular rich teenager, and she hadn't wanted it to end so soon._ 'Probably got that vision because I wasn't freaking out about anything_' she thought to herself, slightly bitter about it.

"Yeah, we should probably get them to meet us at the colony house. I'll call Caleb and tell him, although I am sure I'll get my ass chewed out" Reid replied, and looked over at Tatianna with a smug look on his face. He did after all enjoy annoying Caleb and pushing the older boy's buttons.

"Well after I yelled at him the other day on the phone when he called for like the hundredth time I doubt he will really be to bossy" she deducted and gave Reid a smirk, which caused him to grin thinking about when Caleb had called and called and called, then Tatianna finally couldn't take it anymore and had yelled at Caleb over the phone to leave them alone and bud out of something that wasn't his business. Still grinning, Reid picked up his phone and dialed Caleb's number while watching Tatianna drive.

"Hello" Caleb's voice came over the phone.

"Hey man we're on our way back meet us at the colony house around 6. We may have figured something out" Reid bluntly stated and then hung up the phone.

"Well weren't you just a sweetheart" Tatianna stated, her eyes on the road but a smile was etched onto her face.

"Just wanted to get straight to the point and not get an earful, you never know with Caleb" Reid replied, leaning back in his seat he watched the scenery and then Tatianna every so often. They continued to talk about random things, occasionally falling into a comfortable silence and then talking again until they arrived in Ipswich and headed straight towards the colony house they were an hour ahead of everyone which Tatianna liked, this way they would be able to find the book she needed.

Walking down the stairs into the dank room seemed so normal to Tatianna now, she remembered the first time and how she had been slightly bothered by the looks of it and then slowly grown accustomed to it. Looking through the rows of books slowly she saw Reid glance over at her, and told her to just summon the book that she was thinking about. Tatianna nodded her head; the book slid off the shelf and flew towards her landing in her hands, looking at the brown leather covering it and the intricate design that was engraved in it.

"Perfect" she mumbled and sat down on the Garwin spot, Reid came and sat down beside her looking at the book she was currently flipping through. He stayed silent, letting her concentrate on what she had been shown earlier and fixated on the whole ride home.

Tatianna's mind was racing, the words slid easily into her mind but nothing was matching what she had read in her vision. The book wasn't exactly on the small side either, and trying to be thorough meant that this may take a little bit. She let out a grumble, in slight frustration and kept flipping the pages until she noticed Reid run his hand through his hair in anxiousness which only added to her wanting to find this spell quicker. Averting her eyes back to the book she continued to look through it, wondering if she had actually called up the right one when suddenly the page was there in front of her.

"Yes! This is it" she yelled and then began reading it. The title at the top of the page simply said banishing spell, she read over the directions and found that it would be somewhat simple and yet a bit difficult at the same time. So far she would need a black candle, some paper well parchment, ink, soil, water, and wind and what she had to do was put the parchment in four pieces and write the name of whom needed to be banished on one side and on the other to draw a pentagram, she also had to carve the name on one side of the candle and a pentagram on the other side of it. Then she had to light a piece of the parchment on fire, bury one in the dirt, let one be placed in a river, or anything with a current, and then one sent out into the wind. That would all be easy enough the hard part was that the person casting the spell would have to be in the presence of the one being banished.

"Okay now we just have to wait for the right time. Oh my you have no idea how relieved I am to have seen this" Tatianna exclaimed setting the book down and immediately kissing Reid in happiness before placing a large smile on her face, knowing that this could be done.

The door upstairs opened and then closed, footsteps belonging to more than one person met with the two's ears in the basement hearing the door to the downstairs open and then everyone suddenly appeared. Caleb first with Pogue behind him, Sarah and Kate were behind the two of them but both sat down beside their respective boyfriends and Tyler came in last taking his seat. They all looked at both Reid and Tatianna with curiosity and Tatianna could feel their emotions easily mostly there was curiosity and confusion, but there was a hint of annoyance and apprehension.

"So what did you figure out?" Caleb asked them, he didn't mention one thing about them not being around the past few days and not knowing where they were much to Tatianna's amusement and relief.

"This is what we found" Tatianna said, while Reid made the book go into the center of the room and let everyone see it "It's a banishing spell, I had a vision and it showed me this spell. It's the one we need to get rid of Chase" she proudly finished and saw everyone's faces become a mixture of shock and joy.

"This is great news" Sarah exclaimed, looking at everyone else "Tatianna you are amazing" she then added on causing Tatianna to laugh.

"Not me, just these crazy powers I have!" she replied when her laughter calmed down, but the smile was still on her face.

After talking for a bit, about getting the necessary things as soon as possible and who would actually do the spell. Everyone agreed that Tatianna should be the one to do it, so that all four of the guys could keep her protected from Chase while trying to perform the banishing. She told them that she would get the stuff tomorrow, and then they just talked about random things catching up and things were finally feeling less tense between everyone. Kate finally couldn't take it anymore and asked both Reid and Tatianna where they had been, to which Tatianna answered her truthfully.

"New York" she nonchalantly answered.

"WHAT?! No way, oh I am so jealous" Kate replied, crossing her arms and pouting a bit before looking over at Pogue with a smile on her face, Pogue looked over at the two whom had just sparked the idea of a week or something in New York in his girlfriends head.

"Thanks guys" was all he said, causing Reid and Tatianna to laugh a bit.

"But instead of hanging out in this basement why don't we go to Nicky's?" Tatianna proposed to the others, it had been a while since they had last been there. Everyone quickly agreed and decided to get ready first and then meet there at nine.

Getting into her car Tatianna watched Reid start it up and then leave towards her house, she sighed softly and couldn't help the giddy feeling she had in her stomach. Playing with her iPod she changed the song to _Middle of Nowhere_ by _Hot Hot Heat_; she leaned her head back into the headrest and closed her eyes. _'I wonder when Chase is going to show up next, I am so thankful that we found that spell'_ she thought to herself, still worried but much more relieved than she was only the day before.

"I think we should celebrate a little bit tonight" she uttered, her eyes still closed as she felt the vehicle go over the road.

"Now that's an idea" Reid agreed, smirking he wanted to hustle some money at the pool tables and drink.

"I figured you'd think so" Tatianna giggled slightly, and then opened her eyes when she felt the car come to a halt. Looking out the window she saw her house, opening the passenger door she shut it behind her and then went to her trunk to get her suitcase while Reid did the same and then they walked into her house.

Tatianna quickly dropped her luggage and then turned towards Reid, she smirked at him grabbing his shirt she dragged him into the bathroom "Come on, we need a shower" she pointed out with a lust filled voice, immediately Reid shut the door and began to kiss Tat softly while she fiddled with the shower to turn it on. Groaning in frustration and out of what Reid was doing to her she used her powers to turn on the shower and then quickly got Reid out of his clothes which he soon did to her in return. Under the water they lost their stress and tension in their muscles, with more help than just the water.

**Nicky's**

Tatianna and Reid arrived at Nicky's and quickly found their group at the regular table, Tatianna saw Reid and Tyler both look at each other as if having their own conversation that clearly was about pool. She shook her head and placed her hand on Reid's shoulder, causing him to glance over at her slightly surprised by her soft touch.

"Go play" was all she needed to say and after giving Tatianna a quick kiss; the two boys were off playing a game against each other.

Tatianna sat and chatted with Sarah and Kate, they wanted to know what the two did in New York. Kate was clearly planning a stay there with Pogue or someone; it was clear with how she was asking about the best hotels, the best restaurants to go to and other things. The only thing the girl didn't need to know was where to shop; she knew that part off by heart.

"I went there last year, but you know how the in places change so quickly" Kate explained, taking a sip of her diet coke and looking at the two girls. Caleb and Pogue had vacated for the foosball table, knowing that what the girls were going to discuss they wouldn't be able to get a word in.

"Oh I know what you mean, well if you want to sometime you could use my families suite in the plaza it's pretty nice. That's where we stayed, but no breaking valuable things and if you have sex in my bed remove the sheets fully." Tatianna replied her last statement made Sarah and Kate both laugh.

"You have a suite there?" Sarah asked, looking slightly surprised.

"It's my families, had it for as long as I can remember, I adore it. I live there in the summers and over Christmas break" Tatianna explained, looking over her shoulder towards the pool tables to see Reid and Tyler playing two older men.

"Oh yes the new couple, how are things going with Reid?" Kate questioned, grinning towards Tatianna who smiled gently at her.

"Really good actually, I didn't know how it would be but so far no complaints. How are you and your men?" Tatianna told them, taking a big drink of her rum and coke.

"Caleb and I are doing good, even though things have been stressful and he's more on edge and I know it's because he's worried but it has only made us stronger" Sarah replied, the smile on her face was so joyful even with the events that had been happening she was still as positive as always.

"That's good, I'm glad it's not affecting you two" Tatianna stated, and looked towards Kate waiting for her answer.

"We're doing pretty good, sometimes Pogue is a bit over bearing and I am trying not to let it bother me but it's hard and all because of Chase and Pogue being worried he might do something again so I know it's for my safety but sometimes it's been like I can't breathe" Kate answered honestly, and Tatianna could tell that the girl was slowly not liking the restrictions Pogue was obviously placing around her.

"Have you talked to him about it?" Sarah asked Kate, who shook her head and took another drink before looking at the two in front of her.

"No, I don't want to cause any more stress than there already is plus I don't want us to fight, we've been doing so good not fighting lately that I don't want it to go back to that" Kate revealed, and the other two nodded in other standing.

"Well hopefully everything will be over soon, and things can get back to normal. I'd bring it up to him though, just tell him that you need to talk and calmly tell him that you feel like you should be able to have a little bit more freedom even though you know it's all for your safety but that you can't keep doing things the way they are being done. I mean if you want to that is" Tatianna offered, trying to be helpful but also trying to not act as if Kate had to do what she said.

"I'll try, maybe later tonight. Oh Sarah I'm staying at Pogue's tonight, I forgot to tell you earlier" Kate responded, looking at Sarah who nodded her head in understanding.

The girls then fell into random chatter and gossip, Kate filling in Tatianna about what she had missed at school in their classes they had together and Sarah doing the same. They laughed, and joked around with each other and didn't discuss anything else involved with Chase or the prophecy. Tatianna laughed out loud about something Kate had said about Kira when she walked past, when Reid and Tyler came back to the table.

"Hey baby, how was pool?" Tatianna asked Reid as he took a drink of her new glass of rum and coke.

"Great! We got two hundred bucks each, old men underestimate young guys" he told her, grinning and then high fiving Tyler who was also grinning about their victories of the night.

"Yeah, they were complete suckers" Tyler stated, clearly pleased with the pocketed money even though neither of them truly needed it.

"Very nice, I'm almost jealous" Tatianna replied, and then nodded towards Caleb and Pogue who had now returned to the table.

The group went through a few more drinks, and chatted away until it was midnight and then decided to head to their respective houses. Caleb and Sarah left first, going to Caleb's house for the night after a little while Kate and Pogue were next to go leaving Tyler, Tatianna and Reid together. The three still joked around, and talked about the most ridiculous things before they decided to part ways. Reid and Tatianna went back to her house, while Tyler left for the dorms.

Lying comfortably in Tatianna's bed, Reid ran his fingers through Tatianna's hair as they cuddled in the dark. Both of them were quiet, merely listening to each other's breathing, they were tired from their day of driving, explaining their discovery and then hanging out with everyone at the bar. Reid hugged Tatianna closer to his body, and kissed her forehead softly.

"Night babe" he sleepily said.

"Night" Tatianna replied, yawning afterwards and then snuggling closer into Reid's chest before she fell asleep soundly.

**Next Day**

After waking up and feeling well rested Reid and Tatianna decided to go into town and get the supplies for the spell and then going to their diner to eat some lunch. As they sat and waited for their drinks to come Tatianna rested her feet on the bench Reid was sitting on across from her and slouched into her seat. She stared at Reid, his bright blue eyes were unfocused clearly in thought about something, his hair was slightly messy but not bad enough for it to be publicly hidden, and he had his hands in front of his clasped together.

"Penny for your thoughts" Tatianna stated, watching Reid as he glanced up at her and put on a weak smile.

"Just wondering how much longer until things get really serious" he told her, not bothering to lie even if they were in public.

"I want to know that to, hopefully not too long. I really want this to be done and over with" she replied, with some hope in her voice even though she wasn't looking forward to fighting Chase she just wanted to get it done and over with and enjoy her last year in high school.

"I hope so" Reid said, and then went silent as the waitress came up with their drinks and then took their orders.

The two changed the topic to Reid's next swim meet, which was in another week and he was anticipating it since it was against one of the schools rival teams. Although Tatianna was sure that all schools saw Spenser as a rival, but Spenser only saw a select few teams as real rivals and competition. It amused her because her school was so cocky with its sports; all of the teams had the same attitude about their competition. When their food came, they fell into silence which they seemed to do lots Tatianna noticed but it wasn't a bad thing that they didn't feel as though they had to state every thought racing through their minds. Reid looked at Tatianna as she ate her waffles, there were rare moments where she was child like, then she'd be annoyed to no end, or lose her temper quickly, then she'd switch into this seductive and alluring person which was personally one of Reid's favourites.

"You've been staring for a while dear" Tatianna bluntly pointed out after she knew Reid's eyes were on her for over two minutes, she snapped Reid out of his daze and he glanced away from her and then looked at her again.

"Can't help it" he shrugged as he spoke, and caused Tatianna to huff slightly.

"And why is that?" she questioned, taking a bite of her berry and whipped cream waffles with a challenging look on her face.

Now this was Reid's favourite part about her, he liked it when she challenged other people but when she challenged him he couldn't help but enjoy it, even when it was over nothing at all. The only other girls to do that with Reid is Kate and Sarah, every other girl just listened to his words without conscious thought. He grinned at her "You're intriguing" was all he replied with.

"You're intriguing? Why not just say I captivate you, are you going soft Garwin?" Tatianna slightly taunted him; she couldn't help it sometimes she liked to.

"Never" Reid replied, grinning, he took a bite of his bacon.

"Good, you better not be" she told him and giggled a bit. She finished her last bite of food, savouring it slowly and then took a drink of Reid's chocolate milkshake, her strawberry one already finished.

"You ready to leave?" Reid asked her a few moments later, after finishing his meal and placing some money beside the bill. Nodding her head Tatianna slid out of the booth and headed with Reid towards the exit and out to the car.

"Let's go to the cliffs" Tatianna suggested, and didn't miss the look Reid gave her causing her to sigh "He's not going to show up in the middle of the day" she pointed out as she lit a cigarette.

"Alright" Reid complied and drove out towards the cliffs; it was their spot after all of the months Tatianna had been there. As he parked out where he usually did he glanced over at Tat who immediately got out of the car and walked to the edge before sitting down with her feet dangling over the edge. Reid let out a deep breath and exited the car; sitting beside Tatianna he looked out towards where the dell party was usually at and smirked, thinking of all the times he and the guys had met up here.

"It's relaxing up here" Tatianna said, her eyes still trained on the ocean smashing onto the beach in a rhythmic motion.

"We haven't had many relaxing moments up here" Reid replied, turning his head to look at Tatianna who had slowly turned her head towards him, thinking over what he said.

"I was trying to think of a time we came here and something hasn't happened, and your right we haven't" she finally stated after a few moments, she didn't want to say that it was the place where they had become a couple because they were still very early in their relationship and she didn't think it was the right time to say something like that. _'But then again going to New York together for a week, and telling him how happy I am with him is probably too soon also'_ she thought and just shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Exactly, but your right it is relaxing" he agreed, and then placed his fingers through Tatianna's and then leaned in to kiss her.

"Well aren't you two just cute" came a cold and taunting voice that Tatianna and Reid knew so well, Tatianna looked over her shoulder and there in front of her decked out in black clothes was Chase, standing with his arms crossed and a devilish smirk on his face. Tatianna and Reid quickly stood up, turning towards Chase making sure to move away from the edge of the cliff, glancing over at Reid Tatianna sighed.

"It's the middle of the fuckin' day" she mumbled under her breath, barely audible.

"What was that dear?" Chase asked her, his eyes were their real gray blue color and the malice in them was unmatchable by anyone the two had ever seen.

"Nothing, what do you want Chase?" Tatianna asked angrily, she was already pissed off about him being here.

Chase grinned "You" was all he said and Tatianna noticed Reid get tense quickly, she glared at Chase and crossed her arms.

"Not going to happen" she replied standing closer to Reid.

"Oh I think it is" Chase told her, his eyes going back and his power wrapped around Tatianna's body pulling her towards him and choking her slightly.

Tatianna looked him in the eyes, her eyes full of hate even if it was getting hard for her to pay attention because she was starting to lack oxygen and couldn't get her mind focused on her powers. She kept her eyes open, and mustered up enough strength to spit in Chase's face, he glared at her and threw her away with his power. She hit the ground, sliding across it feeling it cut up her skin and then she slid into a puddle of mud becoming covered in it, her eyes flashed blue and she let her own power surge toward Chase and knock him back a good distance, hitting a few tree branches as he flew away from them. Standing up Tatianna looked towards Reid who was immediately making up the distance between them, when he was close to reaching her Tatianna felt a hard impact on her body, making her hit one of the trees behind her and then she was thrown into a rocky patch on the ground feeling one slice her arm the pain rushing into her system she laid on the ground already in pain.

Looking around Tatianna saw that Reid had hit Chase while he had been focusing on hurting her, and he was currently standing there his normal icy blue eyes covered in black, his face contorted in rage as he watched Chase slowly get up before hitting him again. Chase deflected it and made his own attack on Reid, who was thrown back and landed with a thud on the ground, but he quickly got up but Tatianna saw a few scratches on his body. She was slowly getting angrier and angrier; she could feel her body shaking in rage as she looked at Chase who was pulling a lot of his power into his hands.

"You can't take her" Reid spoke with authority, and Tatianna saw that he was also pulling in his power which caused Tatianna to worry because it could send him back into addiction.

"Yes I can, I want her. She has what I need and I plan on using it to my full benefit" Chase told him, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. His voice was so cold, spiteful and deadly that it made shivers run down Tatianna's spine as she sat on the ground looking at the two before her.

Glancing down she saw that she had in fact been right about the rock cutting her arm; a large gash was a little bit higher than her elbow and went to her shoulder. Her legs were bloody, but not terribly just some spots and the dirt and mud covering her body made her feel extremely unclean, she snapped her head towards Reid when he began speaking again.

"No! I won't let you take her. You'll have to kill me first" Reid yelled and let his power go, Chase mimicked his action and the two orbs of energy collided with each other knocking both the boys down and causing Tatianna to shield her face from the onslaught of dust and rock chips. When she thought it was safe to look up she saw that both Reid and Chase were back standing ready to kill each other.

"That can be arranged Garwin" came Chase's calm and yet bone chilling reply, Tatianna gasped at the thought and then felt her powers bubbling in anger inside her body. Her hatred was growing with each passing minute, and so was her anxiety with the situation._ 'Stupid premonitions, why is this one different. I'm not crying, and I am not going to wonder where the others are. Maybe something's changed'_ she thought to herself.

Tatianna heard Reid yell in pain, and saw the two men fighting each other again Reid was currently on the ground looking roughed up and slowly getting back up and Chase didn't look much better. They both attacked each other again, and then they sucked in a lot of their power again before sending it towards each other, and it suddenly became very bright causing Tatianna to close her eyes shielding them from the brightness, and then suddenly she felt heat and screamed a bit in pain. Suddenly the light was gone again, and Tatianna opened her gray eyes to find herself standing on her feet with her arms outstretched and Chase lying on his back trying to get up but failing miserably as he suddenly started to cough. Looking over at Reid she saw his eyes back to their bright blue and staring at her in shock when she suddenly felt her eyes starting to droop and then her body giving out beneath her.

"Tatianna!" was the last thing that she heard before slipping unconscious, on the ground with Reid nimbly rushing towards her. He glanced over at Chase who was still coughing, picking up Tatianna he used his powers to get them into her car and then used again to simply transport them to Tatianna's house where he rushed inside.

**Tell me what you think!! XOXOXO**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this ones short. I've been busy since school was let out, more than I thought I would be which has really put a dent in me trying to finish this fiction. Plus I have an idea for a new one and I really want to write it, well post it but I won't until this one is finished. Anyways, I hope you like it and I'm sorry it's not much =( But I had to get something out for you. I'll start on Chapter 22 soon I promise!**

**Chapter 21: Option A or Option B**

"Tatianna, wake up" Reid softly said trying to coax the unconscious girl in front of him. He had rushed up to her room and laid her on her bed; he looked over her body and saw all the small cuts on her legs along with the deep gash in her arm that was still bleeding in spots. Getting up Reid walked into Tatianna's bathroom and got a couple of her hand cloths wet and a few dry ones before heading back into the room and cleaning up some of the dirt and mud until she woke up.

When he was done cleaning up her upper body that was showing, he went back into the bathroom to rinse out the cloths and get them wet again and then went to work cleaning up her legs. After he was done he moved her over slowly on the bed and lay beside her. He watched as her chest moved up and down with each rhythmic breath, he played with a piece of her hair while inspecting the rest of her noticing that her skin was paler than it normally was. Sighing softly he nudged her gently to see if it would help wake her up, but it wasn't happening she still stayed still and unconscious.

"Tatianna, it would be nice if you woke up" he muttered, and then heard the door to her house shut. Getting out of the bed Reid walked out the door and rushed down the stairs to see Tatianna's parents putting their coats away.

"Reid, how are you?" her mother asked him with a smile on her face, but when she looked at the boy in front her and how his eyes showed anxiety she became worried "What's wrong?" she questioned.

"It's Tatianna, that Chase guy came after us again and bruised her up pretty good, now she's unconscious and won't wake up" he told them while hurrying back up the stairs with her parents in tow.

When they walked into the room Tatianna's mother immediately started looking over her daughter, a frantic look on her face, she then rested her hand on Tatianna's chest and her eyes turned white just like Tatianna's did. She stayed like that for a few moments, not moving a muscle and keeping her hand on her daughter's chest, when her eyes returned back to their normal color and she looked over at Reid.

"How much of her power did she use?" she asked him.

"Well Chase and I were fighting, and then out of nowhere Tatianna was standing up and had a really bright energy coming out of her. She hit Chase and knocked him out, I think, and then she passed out" Reid told her, not bothering to tell the whole story only the vital part of what he had seen.

"Hun?" her father simply said to his wife his tone one of slight worry.

"Yes, it's what you are thinking of" her mom replied to him, leaving Reid completely confused and unsure if he should ask her parents or not what they were talking about, '_Do I ask them?_' Reid thought to himself.

"Ask Tatianna when she wakes up Reid, she'll have to be the one to inform you and she should have sooner since you are so close" came his answer from her mom, looking at her in even more confusion he watched as she tapped the side of her head and smiled. "My daughter did get the psychic deal from me" she then stated and caused Reid to realize she had been reading his thoughts.

"When will she wake up? Or do you know?" Reid asked them still worried about Tatianna even though her parents were staying relatively calm, he could see the worry in their eyes about something but it wasn't the fact that she was unconscious it was more like what had happened before she became unconscious that they were worried about.

"Not for too long, she may have used up a lot of energy but we regain ours fast as does her mother's side. So no more than two hours for her usually, this isn't the first time she's overused, and it won't be the last" her dad answered him, which made Reid feel a lot better to know she wouldn't be out for days and days.

"Well, we'll be downstairs if anything changes let us know you can stay here with Tatianna if you want to and I imagine you do" her mother said, and smiled before her and her husband left the room and downstairs.

Running his hands through his hair Reid sighed, unsure of what to think at the moment Tatianna had kept something from him and he wasn't sure what it was but it was something her parents knew about and her father had seemed a bit unnerved by the thought of it. Sitting in one of the bean bag chairs Reid thought to himself. '_I should be used to her having her secrets but I hate it that I don't know something that seems pretty important. I'll just ask and if she chooses to tell me then okay, and if she chooses to not tell me then I guess I'll have to try to stay calm_'. Reid was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Tatianna move a bit in her bed and wake up.

She sat up and took in her surroundings, feeling relief that she was in her room she felt even more when she saw Reid sitting in one of her chairs, in deep thought. His elbows were on his legs and his hands was on his face in front of his mouth, he seemed tense and she wasn't sure why.

"Reid?" she questioned him, her voice barely audible but his bright eyes snapped towards her when he saw her awake he immediately rushed over to the bed.

"Tatianna, jesus you scared me to death" he said to her, before kissing her lips quickly.

"What happened?" she asked, she didn't remember them leaving at, all she remembered was a bright light and heat, and then darkness.

"You don't remember what you did?" Reid asked her, and saw the confusion on her face.

"What I did? No I remember you two fighting, and it becoming very bright, and hot and me standing up with my arms out and then it's dark...what did I do?" she asked suddenly scared.

"That bright light came from you Tat, all of a sudden you were up on your feet and there was all this energy coming out of your body, mainly your hands but it was like you were glowing. Then you hit Chase pretty hard and I am not sure what kind of shape he is in. Then you screamed and collapsed unconscious" Reid explained and watched as her face turned from one to confusion to understanding and slight fear.

"Oh" was her only reply; she looked down at her hands and inspected them a bit.

"Oh? That's all you have to say? I don't think I have ever been so worried in my life, and now your mom and dad said that it's something that you should have told me a long time ago." Reid explained, gauging her reaction towards what he said. Tatianna had snapped out of inspecting her hands to staring at Reid with a look he hadn't seen on her face before, she was worried and scared which didn't make him feel good at all.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Reid, I didn't mean to if I had known it was going to happen I would have done something" Tatianna told him, she had adverted her eyes to her bed as if she was ashamed for what happened.

"It's okay Tat, you're not dead so it's all good. Are you going to tell me what your parents had mentioned?" Reid replied, still watching her movements but not in a focused way it was more of a way for him to get reassurance from her but so far he wasn't getting much.

"Well you know how my powers come on my half birthday, that's in February, and for some witches that have mixed magical genes they get surges of power that sometimes can't be controlled unless the person figures out the signs of when it's going to happen. That's the first time it happened and I wasn't paying attention because of what was going on, so now I have to wait until the next one to start to be able to piece them together" she answered, she looked back over at Reid to see his face, there was some confusion in his eyes but his facial expression didn't match it.

"Why do only some get it? And will you always have that exact same kind of reaction, cause if that happens in school I don't know what will happen" he asked, wondering about what she had said and needing to know.

"That's the tricky part, see some only get it because they'll gain a lot more power than most mixed ones do. I don't know why, but that's how it's always been and on the day of that person's ascension it can either go one of two ways. Either theirs option a or option b, no c,d or e. It could happen at school, what happened would have been from my father's side of magic, I can also get one's with my mother's side of magic and that could be numerous things because her side of the family has the psychic ability, the whole reading minds, emotions part and there are ones that can control things with their minds, you know people, objects, they can move things and if they are lucky they can control what element they were born in. But that's not a common thing, it only happens every century" Tat told him and then stood up from her bed and started walking towards her bathroom.

"What is option a and option b" Reid's voice came out in an unsure voice, as if he wasn't certain he even wanted to ask the question and Tatianna could tell by the emotions coming off of his body that he was confused and that fear was fighting against curiosity. She stopped at her bathroom door, turning sideways she looked over at Reid, he was staring at her waiting for her answer.

"Option a, I live go on with my life, and option b, I don't make it through the ascension" Tatianna said, as if it was not a big deal but merely a simple daily problem before turning into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Reid stared at the door for a few moments, hearing the shower turn on, he tried to digest what she had just said '_She could either live or die? Why did she act like it wasn't a big deal when she said it, how the fuck could she not tell me something like this...but then again would I really tell that to anyone either? Probably not, but we're dating so I think I deserved to know before now_' his thoughts kept rolling in his head and he wasn't sure if he wanted to stay here or if he wanted to just leave. Suddenly he wanted an answer as to why she hadn't told him sooner, standing up he walked over to the bathroom in large strides and opened the door, as he entered he saw Tat's figure behind the frost glass and he opened up that door too and looked at her and she washed her hair free from the dirt that had been in it.

"Why didn't you tell me" he asked her, remembering the last time he had asked her that question and it had ended very badly.

"Because, I don't like to think about it, let alone discuss it Reid I mean it isn't exactly easy trying to come to terms that you could possibly die before you hit eighteen let alone tell other people about it so that all they will do is worry about it" she replied, still scrubbing her hair with the shampoo. Hearing her say it that way Reid understood why she hadn't mention it, knowing that there was a chance for you to die would make you not want people to know.

"I understand, I just wish I would have known sooner but there isn't much I can do about it. I'm just glad you told me now" Reid told her, and watched as her eyes opened and she looked over at him her grey eyes piercing into his, she had a smile on her face and brought her arm up and then made a come hither motion with her finger.

"Thanks for not freaking out about this Reid, now come in here your dirty too" Tat almost ordered, and watched as Reid undressed and came into the shower with her with a soft smile on his face. '_I can't die, because if I do you'll never recover_' she thought to herself as she ran the soapy cloth against Reid's chest, she knew it was true to because of the feelings he was having for her and the bond that they had created was both emotion, physical and magical.

**-End-**

**Please Review =)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Hey everyone, sorry this is late. I had to move back to my parents house because the basement flooded in the house I was renting and there was too much damage so in between getting school figured out for the next year and finding a new place to live as well as working on the farm I haven't had tons of time to write. But hopefully this helps, I kept it more light in this chapter just so it wasn't so serious. I hope you all enjoy it. **Also please review, I know people have added me to their favourites list but I would still love to have some feedback so I know how I am doing! xoxox**

**Chapter 22: Immature**

It had been a week since the incident with Chase, Reid and Tatianna had told the others about it and although Caleb seemed a bit unhappy about the attack he didn't freak out like he had in the past. He was more upset with the fact that it was always Reid and Tatianna, and he was worried about Tatianna's safety even though she had powers of her own. Reid and Tatianna had also decided that they were only going to tell Caleb about her ascension, and the problem that may lie within it, they didn't want the others to know just yet but knew that Caleb deserved to know since he was pretty much the leader of the group and would know when the right time to tell everyone would be although they wouldn't be happy about it being the last ones to know they also knew that they didn't need to worry them too early and especially with their current problem, Chase, that it would be too much stress for the whole group to take. Reid was still worried about the whole situation with her ascension but he didn't bring it up because he knew she didn't want to discuss it much more than they had already done, and he was slowly coming to terms with it and keeping faith that she would make it out.

Currently Tatianna was sitting with Kate and Sarah in the stands at the pool, it was the boys swim meet against Hastings and the pool was filled with tension as Spenser and Hastings students sat together in the stands waiting for the meet to start. The two teams were finishing their warm ups, and getting mentally prepared for their swims. The boys had looks of determination etched on their faces, knowing that Hastings had gotten better and that their times were close, that meant the guys had to swim perfect and fast or else they could have the possibility of losing.

"This is going to be intense" Tatianna stated, as she watched some of the team members from both sides size each other up and stare each other down.

"I know, Pogue is going against that guy right there" Kate pointed to a guy that had dark brown hair cut very short and a built body, not as built as Pogue's but still pretty muscular "His names Ethan Willard, his time has gotten better and he's just seconds slower than Pogue" she then explained.

"That's like Caleb's opponent, James Kimmer, he's so close to beating Caleb's time, it's all he's been thinking about this week and he's been practicing like crazy" Sarah also stated, this was one of the most important races of the season. Spenser was on a winning streak and they didn't want to lose, and to Hastings at that, the two schools had been against each other for years dating back to when their fathers had been in school.

"Pogue too" Kate said and then rolled her eyes at the cheers the opposing teams fans made while they were being introduced.

"Really? Reid got in like three extra practices, but asides from that he hasn't been going crazy about this race. He's pretty confident in himself" Tatianna stated as she looked Reid over, he was wet from being in the pool and currently pulling on his sweats since his heat wasn't until around halfway through the meet. His body was lean, muscular and Tat could see a few water droplets sliding their way down his chest and she had to lick her lips and control her thoughts.

"Of course, it's Reid" Sarah replied with a grin, and then shook her head at Tatianna who was still lost in a daydream that she was sure she didn't want to know anything about, nudging Kate she nodded in Tat's direction and the two just laughed.

"Earth to Tatianna" Kate waved her hand in front of Tat's face causing the girl to snap back into reality, she looked over at Kate and Sarah who were looking at her with knowing grins, and she just smirked back at them.

"Sorry I couldn't help it, plus I know you two do it too" Tatianna gave them a knowing look and then looked at her phone to check the time, it was around three in the afternoon "So what's the plan for tonight, I know that there's a party but that won't start till later so should we go to Nicky's first or do something else?" she then asked while the whistle went off for the first swimmers to start their race, it was the junior team so they didn't pay much attention to it.

"We'll probably end up at Nicky's but I want to do something different" Sarah answered, and got a nod of agreement from Kate.

"Well I just got a hang out room finished in my house, it took a while because I had to talk my mom into it but she finally agreed to letting me do it" Tatianna told them, knowing that it would be perfect "We can all just chill and hang out, relax before we go hard tonight after the guys victory" she then added on with a grin on her face.

"You sound just like Reid, cocky" Kate joked, clapping when the race was over and the next team started up.

"Not cocky, I just have a feeling about it" Tatianna replied, winking at the end of her statement, in truth she knew how this was going to end. Her premonitions were beginning to get stronger, and she would think of something that she wanted to see and it would appear, not all the time but she was getting better at controlling it in the short week it had been around for.

"Oh I understand. But yeah I think we should check out this room you've got, it sounds like fun" Sarah pointed out, excited that they wouldn't be at Nicky's later on although she loved it she wanted a night away they always went there and never anywhere else as a group.

"Sounds good, and we can order in some food" Tatianna stated and then they started talking about other various things, like what they were doing for Christmas break, and there classes next semester and of course some of the latest gossip in the school.

When it was finally the varsity team's time to go up and swim their heats the girls all waited to see who was going first, it was Tyler and his swim was butterfly which was harder than it seemed to most people. The Spenser students were screaming as his name was called along with the other guys from Spenser while Hastings made noises of protest which were returned when their players were named. The girls watched as Tyler got into position on the diving block and waited for the whistle, when it went off he dove quickly into the water and pushed hard underneath until he came to the surface and began moving his arms simultaneously while clearly doing a fluid butterfly kick with perfect timing, his body was making a wave like movement. He was in the lead by at least a quarter of his body, the person in second was from Hastings while another Spenser student held onto third. As Tyler touched the wall his body swiftly turned and his other hand came to the front and then he left go of the wall kicking off and gliding under the water as he had before, when he broke through the water he kept his movements synchronized until both hands hit the wall and then the others came in behind him. Tyler grinned as he got out of the pool and every person supporting Spenser screamed in joy.

"Wow Tyler did so good" Kate said, almost in a proud way, and Tatianna had to laugh at her statement.

"Of course he did, Tyler's been practicing all week he even took in two for like three days" she said, knowing that Tyler had wanted to beat the Hastings guy by a lot so that the other guys would see that he was not just the baby boy, she had felt the need for accomplishment rolling off of him.

"Holy, and I thought Caleb and Pogue were bad" Sarah joked, and then perked up when she heard Caleb's name being announced she glanced over and at him and he was looking at her with a smile of his face which she returned and then he focused himself back on the diving block for his freestyle heat, it was only 100m but the 200m was after the 100m rounds. Sarah placed her hands on the railing in front of the group and watched as Caleb dove into the water with power, gaining a good head start against the others in the race his arms moved fluidly in the front crawl stroke that he was doing. His legs moved alternative to each other, in hard kicks that along with his arms propelled himself ahead and when he hit the wall he twisted and sprang off of it gracefully staying underwater for a few seconds and then was back at moving his body towards the other wall. When his hands hit the wall he stopped and ripped off his goggles to look at the timing on the board and see his name in first place, climbing out of the pool Pogue came over and clapped him on the back and they grinned at each other as Spenser yet again won this round. Sarah was up on her feet yelling in joy for Caleb, while Tatianna and Kate remained seated but still cheering him on for the win and then going quiet while the others got ready for their heats.

"So it's our boys now" Tatianna nudged Kate who grinned, and then looked over to Pogue who was standing by the diving block staring at the water getting himself mentally prepared.

"My man is the best at breaststoke, I'm not even worried" Kate exclaimed, she watched Pogue as he stood on the block and got into his tight position that helped him to gain more speed when he hit the water, the starter then whistled for them to leave and they all were in the water quickly. Pogue easily went through the water till he came up and then began taking over the race but his main opponent wasn't far behind him. The girls watched as his upper body bobbed in and out of the water while his arms moved forward under the water and pushed him further and his legs frog kicked behind him with a clear force. Kate was on her feet screaming Pogue's name and cheering him on, Sarah had joined in with her and Tatianna was quickly taking a picture of the two on her phone for a memory. As she returned to watching the race she saw that Pogue had just finished kicking off of the wall and was still ahead in the race by only an arms length, and Kate screamed at him to swim harder and as if he could hear her he began to move faster and with more force making it to the end of the pool and placing his hands on the wall before raising his arm in the air in victory and then climbing out of the pool.

"See I told you" Kate childishly stated as she sat back down on the bench, clearly proud of her boyfriend and his win.

"I never doubted you, remember I said they were all going to win" Tatianna replied and stuck her tongue out at Kate in a mocking fashion while Sarah laughed at the two.

"Yeah yeah, now come on it's your man's race. Are you going to cheer him on?" Kate then asked, while nodding in the direction of Reid.

Tatianna looked over at him, he was standing beside the block and currently rolling his shoulders, she watched as he shook his hands and arms while bouncing from foot to foot. He was getting into a relaxed state, Tatianna knew this without having her abilities because most athletes did that sort of thing. Reid cracked his knuckles and then jumped into the water before getting into position and holding onto the poles on the dock and his heels placed against the wall. His body was raised high but his toes were still underneath the water, as the signal went off Reid threw his body back into an arch before hitting the water and swimming underneath the water a few metres before breaking through and sweeping his arms back in a circular motion alternatively, breaking the water with strength and speed. Tatianna was on her feet watching him intensely but not screaming her lungs out like the others had, her hands were wrapped around the railing tightly and part of her body was leaning over it as she watched Reid hit the wall, turn and kick off and then she noticed the another swimming barely behind him and slowly catching up.

"Reid! SWIM FASTER!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, but it was barely heard over the intense cheering of the crowd. She watched and she gathered that Reid had seen the other swimmer in his peripherals because he started to pick up his speed and then with a few more strokes he was at the wall and had one the heat, the other swimmer touching the wall just seconds after Reid had.

"Talk about cutting it close" Tatianna muttered as she sat back down, it was the junior team again going in their 200 m heats. Tatianna and the girls left for a bit to go get something to drink before heading back and watching the rest of the swim meet. It was finally over, the boys had won all of their races, along with the medley and the girls met with the guys outside and told them about their plan before all deciding to go get ready and then all meet at Tatianna's house at seven.

Tatianna had told Reid she had to get some stuff and that he wasn't allowed to come, which he had looked at her suspiciously for but then headed off to his dorm with Tyler while Tatianna drove into town. She stopped in front of the store she wanted and walked inside, immediately going where she needed to and picking out the stuff she wanted before heading out and then going to the coffee shop and ordering a white chocolate mocha made with soy milk, and then heading back home. When she got inside she quickly texted Clarke to see if she was going to the party tonight, before looking at clock and realizing she only had two hours to get ready and needed a good long hot shower. When she was done she started getting ready, she put on simple make up her eyes rimmed with thin eyeliner and her lips merely had gloss on them as she made her hair wavy and then placed it in a loose braid before throwing on a pair of tight, fitted, black skinny jeans and a bright green tube top that had a woven pattern around her chest. It was almost seven and she heard a vehicle pull up just as she pulled her shirt over her head, looking out her window she saw Tyler and Reid stepping out of the black hummer and making their way up the stairs into her house. Grabbing her phone Tatianna walked out of her room, and towards the front entrance, as she stood at the top of the stairs she watched as the two boys took off their shoes and made their way up to meet her.

"Hey, you guys ready for tonight?" she asked, as Reid slid his arm around her shoulders and Tyler grinned with enthusiasm.

"Fuck yea, it's going to be one hell of a night" Tyler said, and Reid agreed with him.

"So where's this little room that you've kept hidden from me?" Reid questioned Tat as she led them down the hallway.

"It's just down here" she answered, and they kept walking till they made it to one of the last doors on the floor. Opening it up she stepped inside and flipped the lights on, the room had clearly been two rooms prior but a wall had been knocked down to make a bigger space. There was a large flat screen tv, with surround sound, dvd player, an xbox, wii, and playstation were sitting on a table below it and the controllers below those on shelves. On one side of the tv on three shelves were games for each of the consoles, and on the other side were three rows of dvds. Another wall had a stereo system mounted on it, the speakers connected to the others within the room, there were bean bags just like the ones in her room on the floor along with some couches. A bar was set up in the one corner of the room, with a medium sized fridge beside it and glasses in the dark wood cupboards behind the counter.

"Holy shit" Tyler said as he looked around the room, there was a pool table on the other side of the room away from the tv, along with a few old school video arcade games and a pinball machine. There was also a dart board and a foosball table "It's like you created a mini Nicky's" he then said looking at Tatianna who was currently behind the bar.

"What can I say, I like what Nicky's has but mines better. You don't have to pay for alcohol here" Tatianna stated as she looked in the fridge for what kind of alcohol she wanted. Her parents had agreed to her having a bar in the room, but only if she didn't start throwing parties, only a few friends around which was fine with her since she didn't want her place to get trashed anyways.

"Well then I'll take a rum and coke" Reid ordered in a joking matter, slapping his hand on the bar top.

"You want anything Tyler?" Tatianna asked him as he looked through her video games, trying to decide what to play.

"Sure, you pick, you always make good choices" he replied and picked out the newest call of duty game and then looked back at the other two "Want to play this?" he asked and just as Tatianna was about to answer she heard her doorbell ring.

"That must be the others" she then said and left the room making her way to the front door and saw the rest of the group standing behind the door waiting, as she led them up to the room she could hear that Tyler and Reid had already started the game up since they were already cursing at each other about not watching where they were shooting or for not covering the others back.

**-Later—**

The gang had left Tatianna's a little after ten and headed over to the party, Reid and Tatianna had decided to pre drink and were already pretty drunk compared to the other people at the party. When they had gotten Tatianna immediately left with Reid to go find Clarke. Reid actually liked Clarke, she had hung out with him and Tatianna along with Tyler on a couple of occasions and he couldn't see how Kate thought that the girl was after Pogue when she never talked about him, was in a relationship and never tried to hang out with the others or be around Pogue. He had just decided that he was glad Tatianna had met her because the two were practically the same, and that if the others didn't like it then it wasn't a big deal.

"Clarke! Come on another shot, you too Reid. This is a victory night!" Tatianna exclaimed, giggling a bit as she poured tequila into the shot glasses before her and then passed one over to Reid and another over to Clarke, both of them immediately accepted. The burning sensation from the tequila had been adjusted to a few rounds before, but now it slid down their throats like water.

"Woo! Come on let's dance, I'm stealing your girlfriend Reid" Clarke stated as she dragged Tatianna towards the dance floor.

"As long as you bring her back in one piece, and no funny business unless I get to watch" Reid called over to Clarke as they were moving away and Clarke gave him a thumbs up before the two were lost in the mass of people.

Tatianna was happy, granted she was drunk, but she was in a good mood she hadn't thought about Chase, about Reid's ascension, about her own ascension, or about any other little thing that had been nagging her. She was living in the moment, and thoroughly enjoying herself, she giggled as Clarke grinded up against her and then started to dance with the girl. She saw some of the guys watching them, some of the girls, she even saw Sarah and Kate giving her a look which kind of bothered her because it was more than likely who she was currently hanging out with than herself. She wished Kate would just get over it, but there was nothing Tatianna could do about it she had tried to invite them to hang out with her and Clarke but they always said no and she didn't want to bring Clarke because she didn't need Kate flipping her lid. But it was getting tiresome having to practically schedule hanging out times, shaking her head Tatianna just started to dance again with Clarke brushing the thoughts off and moving back into her easy free mind frame.

"Come on, let's go smoke a joint" Tatianna whispered into Clarke's ear who nodded her head and then followed after Tat, they found Reid with Tyler and the two girls smiled at them.

"What are those smiles for?" Tyler asked them, with a cold corona in his hand, he wasn't being dd tonight because Tatianna had demanded that they would get a cab back and that Tyler could stay over because it was his victory night too.

"Nothing, just going to go outside for some...fresh air, wanna come?" Clarke replied, putting a special emphasis on fresh air, she was smiling brightly and in such a happy go lucky mood, but then again Tatianna had rarely seen the girl in anything but an optimistic mood.

"Fuck ya" Tyler answered, throwing an arm around Clarke's shoulder before turning her towards the door outside, Tatianna looked at Reid and smirked before wrapping her arm around his waist as the two walked behind.

"How long till you think they fuck?" she asked him while nodding towards Tyler and Clarke who were already laughing at something, as they walked out the back door onto the deck, Tyler's arm around her shoulders, Clarke's hand around his in an awkward yet goofy way that was something she'd typically do. They were always like that, but that's probably because Clarke is so laid back and Baby boy's easy to get along with.

"I'm betting soon" he answered her, smirking as well at the thought of those two ever happening or something happening between them. They acted like it, but as far as he knew neither had done anything with each other but from how it was going he could see it happening...but then again they are drunk.

"Come on slow pokes" Clarke stated, making a movement with her hands to come over to them quicker.

"Alright, alright jeesh" Tat stated and quickened her pace so she was under a tree with Reid right behind her, pulling out a joint from her bra she grabbed Reid's lighter out of her pocket and then lit the joint, puffing a bit she then took in a long drag before passing it to Clarke, who inhaled a large amount of smoke and held it in while passing it to Tyler where he mimicked Clarke's actions before passing the joint to Reid. They continued this until the joint was done, as Tatianna placed the roach in back in her bra and then they headed back inside to the party. Walking up to grab some more drinks Clarke grabbed Tyler and drug him out onto the dance floor, well makeshift dance floor, Tatianna grinned at the two as she saw Clarke laughing with Tyler.

Tatianna then turned to Reid and smirked, she then wrapped her arms around his waist and slid her body up against his as she raised her lips to his ear "You better not get too drunk" she said to him.

"Why not?" Reid asked her, with a smirk of his own although she couldn't see it; his hands made their way down her sides to rest at her hips and pull her closer to his body.

"Because I have a surprise" she replied in a teasing voice, kissing his neck she then slid her body back down against his and she heard him growl softly. Grinning she stepped back from him and met his eyes, the icy blue orbs showed lust, contemplation, mischievousness, and of course a bit hazy.

"What kind of surprise?" he questioned, smirking he eyed her up and down hands still firmly on her hips.

"It's not a secret if I tell you anything about it, other than that it is a secret" Tatianna replied, sliding out of his hands "I'm going to the bathroom okay?" she then told him before walking off towards the bathroom. Reid nodded towards her and then went off to the kitchen to get something to drink, he sitll had a long ways until he'd be too drunk.

**- Tatianna's POV-**

It had been a half hour since I last saw Reid, I had left the bathroom and gone to the spot where we last were but he was nowhere in sight so I had gone in search for him and that's what I had been doing for fifteen minutes before I saw Clarke and she pulled me onto the dance floor after saying Tyler had disappeared off with Reid but she had no idea where to. I searched a few times and spotted Caleb and the others standing off to the one side and had seen Kate and Sarah looking in my direction a few times with their eyes fixed into a glare. I acted like they weren't glaring and just went one with my night, it was really pissing me off how they were acting, especially Sarah because she wasn't even involved, but I guess she's one of those girls that literally sticks by her best friend. I on the other hand had to hear both sides of the story, and with having my powers I knew if someone was being honest with me, and Clarke had never once lied to me. I decided after a few dances I would go over and see the group, and also see if they had seen Reid by any slim chance or Tyler, as I left Clarke she began dancing with someone else quickly and I just smirked at her.

"Hey guys, how's the party for you?" I asked Pogue, Caleb and the girls when I came up to them, Pogue and Caleb smiled at me while Kate and Sarah acted like they were deep in some conversation.

"It's pretty good so far, I'm surprised by the turn out" Caleb answered.

"Yeah, and there's been no fighting between Reid and Aaron" Pogue added on grinning at his comment, I snorted and shook my head.

"Speaking of Reid, or Tyler have you seen them?" I asked no one in particular, I saw Pogue shake his head no and then looked towards Caleb.

"Sorry, haven't seen him in a bit and I haven't seen Tyler in a while either come to think of it" he told me and I just let out a frustrated sigh.

"Have you by any chance seen either one of them Kate or Sarah? I asked them, and saw them snap their eyes towards me and Sarah looked towards Kate.

"No" was all Kate said in a somewhat snotty tone that I wasn't too impressed with, looks like Kate had a little problem with me tonight.

"Mind telling me what your problem is?" I then questioned her, my voice getting snotty like hers had, as I positioned my body more towards her.

"Yeah, you ditch us to hang out with that slut all night" she replied and I glared at her for calling Clarke a slut.

"Are you kidding me? I spend a lot of time with you guys, and I have friends outside of this group so I have no idea why you are getting your panties in a twist" I informed her, and looked at the others who seemed to think it was best they kept out of whatever was happening in front of them.

"It's who you are hanging out with, you know why I should be pissed off about it" Kate then exclaimed, moving her hands to her hips and taking a stance with me.

"You have no fucking reason to be pissed off about it, god Kate are you really that bitter and bothered by something that happened two years ago and has never happened again. Fuck, Clarke isn't even interested in Pogue and hasn't been since things ended with him. She's been in other relationships, she hasn't spoken to Pogue unless it's been absolutely necessary nor has she made any moves on him. She said she knew that they weren't going to be anything serious and that she holds no resentment about the situation." I started in on her, completely tired of the whole situation I may have liked Kate but she was being utterly immature. "And obviously you don't trust Pogue very well if you think something would happen between the two of them ever again, when you should know that nothing ever fucking would. So why don't you grow the fuck up and give over this stupid petty bullshit, unless you are too insecure with your own relationship after two fucking years" I finished, taking in all of their shocked faces I turned around to leave and ran into Reid who was looking at me in a confused fashion.

"Can we leave now? This night has gotten way to immature for my liking" I asked him, to which he nodded and then looked over at Tyler who explained that he would go and get Clarke.

Kate hadn't said anything as Reid and I walked away from the others and stepped outside onto the porch while I called a taxi, since all of us were really wasted.

"What was that about?" Reid asked me, wrapping his arms around me as we stood outside sharing a cigarette; I held onto his one hand and leaned back into him sighing softly.

"Kate and her whole thing about Clarke" I told him.

"Who's thing with me?" Clarke suddenly asked from my side making me jump a bit, I hadn't heard the door open from inside the house, Tyler was standing beside her just smirking a drunken smirk at me knowing full well what I was talking about.

"Kate" I answered her, and she looked at me confused "I kind of went off on her a bit, but she deserved it she called you a slut and was all pissed that I was hanging out with you which completely pissed me off so I gave her a piece of my mind" I then explained to her, her eyes had hardened at hearing Kate had called her a slut but then she grinned when I told her I gave her a piece of my mind and that I had been angry.

"Ah, I see. Good thing I wasn't there, would have been a fist in her face. But thank you for sticking up for me Tat, I know it's not easy being put between two friends" Clarke smiled at me, and I laughed at her statement.

"Nah, you never ever act like that not once have you said anything bad about Kate so really it's just hard with Kate" I then stated, smiling and then I noticed the taxi pulling up to the step and I unwrapped myself from Reid and skipped over towards it sitting in the front seat while the others climbed into the back. After giving the driver the directions, it didn't take long to get back to my house and we had all kept relatively talkative even the driver asked us how our nights had been along with other questions. When we got there I told Clarke and Tyler where there rooms were before grabbing Reid's handing and skipping off with him in tow.

"Do I get my surprise now?" Reid asked me, smirking as we entered by bedroom and I looked back at him before I moved passed him and shut the door.

"Maybe, depends, where'd you disappear off to?"I questioned while walking over towards my bathroom door and slipping off my green top and looking at him.

"Tyler and I went to get food, had the munchies real bad, which reminds me" he grabbed a box out of his pocket and tossed it towards me, I caught and saw that it was Jelly Belly jellybeans and I let out a little laugh.

"Well then I guess you do get your surprise" I told him, grinning before turning back towards my bathroom and entering it and shutting the door before opening it up and peeking out "Get comfortable" I told him and smiled.

**-Reid's POV-**

I smirked at Tatianna as she shut the door again before turning towards her bed, slipping off my socks I then undid my belt before taking off my jeans. Sitting down on her bed I moved over to what she had told me was my spot, since she had to sleep on the right side of the bed. Sliding my shirt off I leaned back into my pillow against the headboard and waited for her to reappear with whatever this surprise was that she had for me.

'Maybe it will be a nurse's outfit' I thought and smirked even more, picturing her in a tight little nurses outfit and feeling myself react to the image. I looked down at my boxers and saw that thankfully it wasn't noticeable, yet that is, as I heard the door open I immediately moved my eyes over to it.

"Close your eyes" Tatianna ordered from inside and I did as she said, hearing heels on her floor I could help but grin then I heard them stop "Open them" she then told me and I quickly did so.

I found her close to the bed, and almost dropped my jaw at her, her hair was out of the braid and wavy and it looked as though she touched up her makeup a bit. She was beautiful already and then when I moved my eyes lower I noticed she was wearing a light blue corset top that fit her perfectly and was already turning me on, it had white lace at the bottom and she had on a matching pair of lace boy shorts that were the perfect size. "Damn babe" I lustfully whispered still drinking in the site before me, she smirked and climbed onto the bed on her hands and knees and I noticed a pair of baby blue heels on her feet. She made her way towards me crawling across the bed, she had a grin on her face that made me even more turned on, slinking closer she moved her body on top of mine. Sliding my hands up her sides she quickly grabbed them and held them onto the bed and moved her hips grinding into my throbbing cock making me moan.

"No touching" Tatianna commanded smirking before planting her lips against mine and kissing me tons of passion, I tried to fight her hold on my hands but I couldn't and I felt her using to hold them in place as hers travelled up my chest painfully slow until they were buried in my hair and gripping it tightly in her hands.

_'This is going to be a wild night'_ I thought to myself as she bit down on my bottom lip.


End file.
